<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>勿忘我的花期 by ziyunyuyan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978205">勿忘我的花期</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziyunyuyan/pseuds/ziyunyuyan'>ziyunyuyan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Character Death, F/M, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Good Slytherins, Gryffindor &amp; Slytherin Inter-House Friendships, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hogwarts Inter-House Friendships, Hogwarts Inter-House Rivalries, Hurt/Comfort, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Purebloods (Harry Potter), Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Selwyn Family, Sirius Black Bashing, Sirius Black Lives, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Slytherin Common Room, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Teen Romance, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:27:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>57,907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziyunyuyan/pseuds/ziyunyuyan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>第二次巫师战争打响之前，在格兰芬多黄金三角Harry、Ron和Hermione美好的学生时代里，出身纯血统家族Selwyn的斯莱特林少女Rosemary曾经存在。或许，她可以被称得上是第四角。</p><p> </p><p>（第一次写同人哈哈哈，非常慢热，要是我行文又拖沓了提前致歉。已经想好了故事来龙去脉，会不定期更新以及二次润色，但是绝对不坑。原著向而非电影向，但是会存在原创设定，食用时请注意。一切人物都属于罗琳。感谢阅读～）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter &amp; Original Character(s), Harry Potter &amp; Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1992</p><p>十点五十八分，还有两分钟，列车就要出发了。Hermione停下脚步，抬起斜挎着沉重的书包右胳膊再次看了看表，继续拉着行李箱疾步向车尾走去。她越来越焦急和不解，自己已经在整个列车走廊踱了好几个来回，留心每一个车厢里的面孔，但是Harry和Ron的身影还是无迹可寻。难道他们迟到错过了列车？可是刚才她明明遇到了其他几个Weasley家的男孩，还有被双胞胎邀请到他们车厢的发丝如火的小妹妹Ginny。Fred说他们全家来晚了，一踏进月台大家都赶着上车，上来之后确实再没看到过Ron和Harry，但是他俩没有理由耽搁不上车，一定是在某个车厢等她加入呢。宽慰完她，他又回到朋友们中间和乔治一起自豪地展示暑假捣鼓出的新把戏，车厢里爆发出雷鸣般的拍手和叫好。Hermione最初也坚信如此，然而几番搜寻无果，担忧的疑云越聚越大笼罩了她。突然，咣当一声，车门上锁了，把她吓了一跳，继而，工作人员开始吹哨，她冲到最近的一扇门从狭长的窗户努力扫视整个月台。月台上人挤人，都是前来送别的家长和年幼的孩子。她没有理会向自己招手的父母，立刻锁定了Weasley先生惹眼的红头发，可是这对夫妻身边也没有两个男孩。列车开始悄无声息地滑行，逐渐隆隆作响地加速，车头排出的白色蒸汽四处飘散，她无法看见外面了。Hermione无奈地叹了一口气，又有些气愤。这两个人！他们一定是惹出了什么麻烦或者遇到了什么意外了，一定是！去年，他们不就违反了数不清的校规吗？现在只能等到了霍格沃兹见到本人再问个仔细。走廊已经显得空荡和安静，必须找个车厢先坐下了，她想。</p><p>Hermione头一个想到的是找Neville作伴。她反而不太乐意和格兰芬多的女孩们坐在一起。Hermione时常感觉和她们没得话聊。第一学年的课余时间，她都沉浸在魔法知识的海洋里，为掌握新的咒语和概念而兴高采烈，为能将作业打磨得更加完美而得意洋洋，其他女孩日常谈论的话题，诸如谁登上了《巫师周刊》、古怪姐妹的新歌、漂亮衣饰和高年级生的绯闻八卦等等，可无法带给她这样大的快乐！为什么人们总是花时间在这些琐碎肤浅她又知之甚少的事情上，不能有些更有教益、更有深度的交谈呀？她坐在她们之中，要么成为昏昏欲睡的旁听者，要么因为插不进去话显得局促无措。大家也为谈了太多她不擅长的话题让她被晾在一边感到歉疚，但迁就她而牺牲大家的兴致更不现实。久而久之，她们不再邀请Hermione，她也主动不去扎堆了。没错，人人都待她友善，大家真心喜欢她，因为她是模范生，格兰芬多能拿分有一大半归功于她。但是没有女生真正和她走得近。不过今年暑假有了一个改变：Hermione开始为有着勿忘我花般美丽蓝眼睛的Gilderoy Lockhart着迷。这几周读了他的书，更是让她对Lockhart的好感直线上升。他是一个多么英俊潇洒又才华横溢的男巫！Hermione贪婪地阅读着那些不可思议、惊心动魄的历险故事，从中搜刮关于他本人的一切细枝末节，对他了解得越多，她越觉得他可爱。从在月台等车起，她就听到女生们三个一群两个一伙地叽叽喳喳地忘情讨论着他。或许现在她可以自在地坐在大伙儿中间侃侃而谈了，Hermione想。遗憾的是，Lavender和Parvati所在的车厢已经一个人也挤不下了。当她回到列车中部，看进Neville所在的车厢时，失望感更加强烈。Dean、Seamus两个和她同院的男生，以及三个年纪相仿的陌生男孩已经占据了她方才路过时所有的空座。这下她无法加入任何一个有熟悉面孔的车厢了。</p><p>Neville再次看到她很高兴，放下手里捧着的Trevor，关切地询问：”怎么样，找到他们了吗？”</p><p>“没有。我想，Harry和Ron可能没有赶上火车。”她闷闷不乐地说。</p><p>“什么？这太糟糕了。这下他们可怎么去霍格沃兹啊！”Dean和Seamus惊叫起来，Neville皱起眉毛。</p><p>“不知道。或许Weasley夫妇会送他们去？或许他们会用猫头鹰给McGonagall教授写信求助......唉，抱歉打扰你们，我要去找个空座位了。”</p><p>Neville环顾整个车厢的面孔，她看出他正在脑海里设想任何可能给Hermione腾出一个位置的方案，有些感动。然而，这太困难了。他略带愧色地说：”抱歉，Hermione，你刚才说你要和Ron还有Harry坐一起，我就没拒绝其他人……”</p><p>“没关系，我可以和新生们坐在一起啊。凑合一程没问题。学校见啦，祝你们一路愉快!”Hermione退出车厢，又转身向车尾走去。</p><p>转了好久，她选择了一间安安静静只被两个新生占用的车厢，之所以认为她们是新生，是因为Hermione观察到她们素不相识，也没有打算相识。一个望着窗外发呆，另一个则一直在看书。她不禁把注意力集中到后者——一个黑色鬈发、灰蓝色眼睛女孩身上。她没有靠着舒适的天鹅绒椅背，反而像出席隆重的晚宴那样把腰板挺得直直得，耳边一对精美的珍珠耳环微微颤动。</p><p>很久以后，每当Hermione回忆起十二岁的她拉开车门的那一瞬间，一种无能为力的宿命感就会让她泪盈于睫。假如那一天她走进了其他车厢，她就不会结识Rosemary Selwyn，她也不会通过她走进他们三个的生命，或许，她的结局也会皆然不同。</p><p>车厢里的人立刻抬起头望着她，欣赏窗外风景的女孩怯生生的，读书的女孩则表情平静，Hermione扶着门框，有些莫名的紧张，她努力使语气恳切：”抱歉打扰你们，请问我可以坐在这里吗？到处都满了。”</p><p>黑鬈发女孩的脸上展露出一个温暖的微笑：”当然可以，快坐下吧。” 她的声音里充满热情，看来是个十分温驯和善的人。Hermione顿时觉得心情轻松了不少，她安置好行李，沿着另外一个女孩坐下，那女孩礼貌地冲她笑笑，向窗口挪了挪，又别过脸望向远方，黑鬈发女孩的注意力又回到了书上。Hermione禁不住好奇，伸长脖子想把她手中书本茶色封皮上的标题看得更清楚一些。《魔法治疗理论》几个烫银大字映入她的眼帘，她倍感意外。这是一本枯燥难懂、Hermione本人都不愿意读的书，她喜欢实用性更强的读物。从女孩身旁书包翻开的口子露出另外几本书的侧封，最顶头一本明显被翻得封面下角都起了毛边，幸好标题依旧闪闪发光：《霍格沃兹，一段校史》（看到这个，Hermione兴奋得差点跳起来，全身仿佛被电流涌过。终于有人和她一样，专门买了这书来读了！），剩下的则都是医疗魔法相关的书籍。Hermione的视线聚焦到女孩脸上。女孩目不转睛，身心完全沉浸在阅读中。《魔法治疗理论》是Pomfrey夫人手下治疗培训生们的必读书。所谓治疗训练生，即把毕业后从事魔法医疗相关职业当成目标，利用课余时间接受Pomfrey夫人指导和在校医院有偿实习的学生。完成这个包括授课与实践的历时两年的培训，想要入职圣芒戈魔法医院几乎可以免去面试。Hermione回忆起校医院里行色匆匆的、身后飘逸着草绿色袍子的身影。Pomfrey夫人只接受二年级及以上的学生申请，但实际上，训练生几乎只有高年级同学。可是连他们也不愿为这本书花钱，她见过他们争先恐后地为借阅图书馆仅有的库存而推搡。这么说，眼前这个女孩才入学就已经决定好未来的职业道路了！她暗暗叹服，作为整个年级最优秀的学生，她自己还毫无头绪呢。树立清晰明确的目标，为之奋发图强，是她周遭女生缺乏的。</p><p>“不好意思，冒昧地问一下，你为什么要一直打量我呢？”Hermione回过神来，原来女孩已经发觉了Hermione的凝视。她微笑着问道，眸子闪闪发光，交织着恳切和好奇，那甜美的嗓音能使人卸下一切戒心，书平摊在她膝盖上。</p><p>“哦，哦，没什么，只是看到你书包里的《霍格沃兹，一段校史》，有点意外。学校里很少有人会买这本书来读。”Hermione小声回答，脸蛋开始微微发热。</p><p>“真的吗？” 女孩瞟了一眼自己的书包，微微惊讶，转向另外一个女孩，”Fairfax，你也没有读过吗？”</p><p>“啊？没有，没有。”这女孩瞪大了眼睛，含含糊糊地回答，显然没想到会被突然拉进谈话。</p><p>“太遗憾了。我强烈推荐，想要了解霍格沃兹这本书再好不过了。文字严谨又有趣，内容也足够丰富全面。我反而不喜欢书店总在主推的《霍格沃兹历史大揭秘》，噱头多，信息量少得可怜。”</p><p>Hermione使劲点头表示赞同。她很有品味。Fairfax看着她俩，默默点头表示接受这个建议。</p><p>突然，门被推开了，是一个头发颜色与Fairfax相同的男生，比她们大很多，应该是她的哥哥。</p><p>“来吧，Emily，去我的车厢吧。”</p><p>Fairfax立刻高兴地跳下座位，为摆脱和陌生人独处一室而长舒一口气。兄妹俩的脚步声，叽叽咕咕的说话声和行李箱的嘎嘎作响逐渐远去了，车厢恢复了静悄悄。Hermione和女孩的视线再次交汇，后者立刻莞尔一笑。她放弃了继续看书，向后悠闲地靠在椅背上，欣赏着窗外呼啸而过的绿色田野，珍珠耳环在正午的阳光下一闪一闪。Hermione打开书包，决定开始重读一遍Lockhart所著的游记《与吸血鬼同船旅行》。</p><p>“恕我直言，读这种书实在是浪费时间。”Hermione惊讶地抬起头，看到女孩正盯着Lockhart不停地咧嘴笑和挥手的插图若有所思，笑容已然消失。这句评论让她不太舒服，如果说方才发现女孩与众不同犹如喜得一枝玫瑰，现在她感到被刺儿扎了手。她稍稍扬起眉毛，努力使语气平静：”为什么？我认为Lockhart是个很了不起的巫师，他用自己的智慧和才华帮助了许多人。”</p><p>“他的成就很了不起，但不代表他的书值得读。就你手里这本来说——”她轻轻从Hermione手里抽走《与吸血鬼同船旅行》，随意翻了几页，”写施法术让一个吸血鬼改变食性根本用不了这样长的篇幅。他总是突然跑题，用大段大段的文字谈论他自己，什么周一到周五各自喜欢喷哪款香水之类的，这些部分很冗长很多余。他的第一本书《与女鬼决裂》还收敛一些，后面出的几本简直是灾难，本本都比《会魔法的我》更像他的自传。我不明白，这么毫无含金量的书居然会是今年黑魔法防御术的课本。这个系列的最大成就怕不是蝉联畅销榜多久，而是让今年的书单荣登史上最贵吧！《霍格沃兹，一段校史》该修订了。”她的口吻变得嘲讽。</p><p>Hermione能听到心底有个细小声音在嘶嘶地嘀咕：这个一年级新生有什么资格批评一位拥有诸多英雄事迹声名显赫的男巫啊！很快，她意识到女孩指出的缺陷并非毫无道理。Lockhart的写作手法确实有问题，承认这一点让她不太开心。Hermione把书拿了回来，无意识地有些急切。”好吧，我还是很喜欢他的冒险故事。”她淡淡地说，垂下头翻开第一页，但是感到车厢被一阵尴尬笼罩，根本无法集中精力读下去。</p><p>“好啦，这只是我的个人看法，你别放在心上。”一刻钟之后，女孩率先打破沉默，语气欢快，”愿意品尝一下我烤的生姜饼干吗？”还没等Hermione回答，她已经跳起来摸索出她们头顶上方行李架上的一个小包袱。Hermione不禁注意到，自那个叫Emily的女孩把行李都带走后，行李架上很空。一块印着细碎勿忘我花的方布被解开之后，Hermione看到五瓣花朵形状的饼干整整齐齐地垒在一个木头盒子里。温暖的微笑、恳切的目光再度回到女孩脸上，热情随和像光晕般自她身上散发出来。 Hermione尝了一个，香脆的口感让她眼睛一亮。</p><p>“真好吃！”</p><p>“我试验了新配方！” 女孩骄傲地说。</p><p>接下来，两个人你来我往地分享着这一盒饼干。推着小车贩卖零食的女巫路过时，Hermione多买了一杯冰镇南瓜汁请女孩喝。</p><p>“你看上去和我差不多大。”女孩就着饼干，文雅地吸着饮料，”但是你提到过学校里没几个人会买《霍格沃兹，一段校史》。我猜你是二年级或者三年级？”</p><p>“我今年上二年级。你是新生吗？”</p><p>“算是也不算是。”女孩调皮地眨眨眼睛。</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>“我今年直接插班上二年级。” 看到Hermione惊讶得放下了送到嘴边的饼干，她似乎觉得很有意思，继续解释：”我十二岁啦。其实去年我就收到了录取通知书，但是我身体不大好。家里人写信给学校让我推迟一年入学。校长说，只要我这个暑假能通过一年级所有课程的期终测试，就可获准升入二年级。我做到了。休学这一年我家里人一直在教我魔法。当然了，我还是要和新生们一起乘船渡湖，还要参加分院仪式。”</p><p>“希望你能进格兰芬多。”Hermione想也没想就脱口而出，”我刚来的时候四处打听过，人人都说它是最好的，事实也确实如此。我们去年夺得了学院杯，魁地奇比赛也拿了第一名！你知道，Dumbledore教授、McGonagall教授还有好多好多优秀的男女巫师都毕业于格兰芬多，还有我的一个朋友Harry Potter——就是‘大难不死的男孩’——也在那里。院长McGonagall教授待学生公正又严格，你会喜欢她的。而且格兰芬多的宿舍在塔楼上，整个学校只有从这个角度能把整个黑湖的风景一览无余。日出的时候是最美的……”她边说边回忆着过去的一年，尤其想到期末宴会上礼堂里深绿和银白的装饰瞬间被格兰芬多的红与金取代的一幕，自豪在她内心膨胀。我这一番推荐理由堪称完美，她得意地想。可是，女孩似乎并不感冒。她不再笑了，脸上的表情变得高深莫测，Hermione感觉自己的热情被当头浇了一盆冷水。</p><p>“我听说去年之前，斯莱特林连续六年获得学院杯，想必也很不错。” 女孩漫不经心地说。</p><p>“没错，可是，英国几乎所有黑巫师都出身斯莱特林呀”，Hermione着急地说，她很赏识这个女孩，不愿意她误入歧途，”还有，你不会喜欢院长Snape教授的，他只偏袒自己学院的学生，在课上找其他学院学生的麻烦。斯莱特林的一些学生也很不友善。”Neville魔药课上时痛苦的样子和Malfoy那张傲慢的臭脸浮现在她脑海中。</p><p>蓦地，女孩再度把腰板挺得直直得，下巴也翘得稍微高了一丝，声音有些生硬，”我们聊了这么久，还没有相互自我介绍呢。”Hermione这才意识到还不知道她的名字，她舔舔嘴唇，灿烂地笑着伸出一只手。</p><p>“Hermione Granger。很高兴认识你。”</p><p>女孩脸上露出恍然大悟的神色，思忖了一下说：”我是Rosemary Selwyn。”她没有握手。</p><p>Hermione感觉这个姓很眼熟，她几乎可以肯定是在图书馆查资料时见到过。一个念头猛地闪现：这么说，她可能也出身古老的纯血统巫师家族，和Neville与Ron一样。是哪本书来着？她竭力回想。</p><p>Hermione思索的时候，完全没有发觉Rosemary板起面孔上上下下地打量她，目光愈发锐利。见她毫无认出这个姓氏的反应，她的脸上泛起一丝轻蔑的笑容，只是当两人再次对视时，这一切都消失的无影无踪。</p><p>“对不起，我没听说过Granger这个姓。”</p><p>“我是麻瓜出身。”</p><p>不清楚是否是错觉，有一秒钟，Hermione看到她的身体似乎僵硬了一下。</p><p>“怪不得，原来你是mudblood。”Rosemary嫣然一笑地说，一只胳膊肘支着桌子，修长的手指抚摸了一下自己的耳环。</p><p>“对不起，什么？”虽然对这个词的含义完全没有头绪，但听到中间有个‘mud’,Hermione不太喜欢它。</p><p>“mudblood，是我们对麻瓜出身者的一种传统叫法，现在大约不太流行了。你去年才接触我们这个世界，不知道很正常。”Rosemary慢悠悠地说，”如果未来有人这么叫你，也别太在意。”她嘴角勾起弧度，双手已经用布包好清空的木盒子。</p><p>“哦。”</p><p>Hermione想开启一个全新的话题，比如问问她是不是已经决定好毕业后的去向，或者她有没有兄弟姐妹在霍格沃兹上学。但她还没来得及开口，就听到微弱的”啪”的一声，Rosemary合上书本，从容不迫地把它和小包袱塞进书包。</p><p>“抱歉，我现在必须要去几个熟人的车厢待一阵，呼吸一点新鲜空气。再会啦！”说完，她 径直走了出去，Hermione体察到她的神情虽然还像初见时那样温婉可亲，声音却里有一种微妙得难以言喻的刺，至于为何她却摸不着头脑。拢了拢蓬松的头发，她垂下头终于开始阅读《与吸血鬼同船旅行》。</p><p>太阳逐渐西行，晚霞染红蓝天，星空遮蔽晚霞，转眼火车到达终点站，奇怪的是，Rosemary Sewlyn再没回来过。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry预感到，接下来这一年，周三会成为他每周最讨厌的日子，因为魔药课被安排在了每周这一天的上午。与斯莱特林学生以及Snape教授共度的时光可一点儿都不愉快。上课铃响前几分钟，当Snape仰着鹰钩鼻飞快迈上讲台的时候，Harry还没有来得及把坩埚摆上桌子，实际上，不少学生都没能，但是Snape立刻干脆利落地扣了格兰芬多五分。Ron气得咣当一声把才从书包抽出的课本重重地砸在桌子上，Hermione在他耳边低声恳求“别，别”，只有斯莱特林的学生们像是期待已久的好戏终于拉开帷幕那样兴奋。今天课程任务是制作Hair-Raising Potion，Harry瞟了一眼那比去年长一倍的配料表，尤其发现还要加入老鼠尾巴，心情加倍沮丧，因为Snape方才宣布下课前十分钟，大家都必须试喝一勺自己的药剂以验证学习成果。“希望这能促使你们中的某些人对待这门课程认真。”他面无表情地说。Harry感觉到坐在前几排的Neville畏缩了一下。</p><p>“对不起，教授，我迟到了。”Harry和其他同学一样闻声回头。原来是那个新来的斯莱特林女孩。他和Ron是第二天早餐时才听说她的到来，但在Ron被吼叫信骂得狗血喷头之后，任何事都提不起他的兴趣。不过是又多了一个讨厌的斯莱特林，在Malfoy找他麻烦的时候又多了一个帮凶。因此，他当时甚至都没心情注意看清楚她长什么样，现在他终于第一次仔细打量这个女孩。</p><p>她给Harry的第一印象是气质极佳，但这个想法一冒出来，他就立刻强制自己丢开它。她很苍白很瘦削。果然像Malfoy那样，他想到，一丝厌恶油然而生。黑色的鬈发不像Hermione以及他自己的那样乱蓬蓬而是非常柔顺，被梳理成一个侧偏辫子落在肩头。她两手在身前交叠，下颌微微下倾，灰蓝色的眼睛充满歉意，一对夺目的珍珠耳环在两颊摇晃。还算令人满意，他总结道，至少不像长着狗脸的Parkinson那样难看。</p><p>“坐下吧，Selwyn小姐。”Snape头也不抬地说。如果她是格兰芬多学生，一定又会被扣分，Harry忿然地想。</p><p>Rosemary落座的桌子和Harry刚好是同一排，只是中间相隔过道。同桌还有一个叫Daphne Greengrass的金发少女，她见到Rosemary分外高兴。平日里她总是神情冷漠，Harry对她还能露出如此真诚的笑脸感到惊讶。</p><p>Snape开始了课堂提问：“首先，谁能告诉我Hair-Raising Potion的解药中所需的羽衣草应当在什么时间采摘？”</p><p>教室里大家面面相觑，又是一个超纲的问题。Harry感到耳边一阵风掠过，Hermione一如往常第一个举起了手。</p><p>“很好，Selwyn小姐？”</p><p>Harry大为惊讶地侧过头，其他人也是一样。目前为止，论回答Snape故意刁难大家的提问，班上还没有人能和Hermione匹敌。Rosemary已经站起来，自信满满地回答：“每年九月的上弦月之日的白昼时段，也就是今天，先生。”她还指了一下Snape的讲台上的一盆植物，方才Harry以为那只是一件新的装饰品，完全没有在意它。</p><p>“非常好，斯莱特林加五分。” Snape菜色的脸上难得浮现肯定之色。Harry听到身旁Hermione一声不服气的叹气，以及大家为这一新变化兴趣浓厚的耳语。</p><p>“那么加入何种成分能增强Hair-Raising Potion的解药的效果？” Snape轻蔑地扫视了一眼格兰芬多学生集中就坐的区域，对把手举得高高的Hermione视而不见，“又没有人知道，除了Selwyn小姐？”他冲女孩点头示意。Rosemary即刻从容地说出了正确答案。</p><p>“斯莱特林再加五分。”</p><p>这句话具有爆炸性的效应。教室里大家的嗡嗡议论声响了起来，斯莱特林们兴高采烈，有的转向Rosemary表达赞赏，有的转向格兰芬多，表情充满得意和讥笑。Malfoy的嘴角快要裂到耳边了，专门冲他们三个人的桌子翻着他那双金鱼眼。格兰芬多这边，人们则气愤和惊慌不已，Harry马上明白了大家都意识到了一个可怕的事实：Snape会一直只点Rosemary回答问题，以此给自己学院加分。虽然过去提问环节他也经常偏袒自己学院，但是遇到只有Hermione举手的问题时，他会自己说出答案，顺便嘲讽一下全班，不会给任何一个学院加分。如今，情况不同了。</p><p>“下一个，发明Hair-Raising Potion的治疗师Ben Fairfax还发明了哪些重要的魔药？”</p><p>Hermione还没等Snape话音落下就嗖地举起了手，屁股几乎要离开板凳。Harry用余光扫到Rosemary，她犹豫了几秒钟，才下定决心似的举起了手。她们两个依旧是班里唯二知道答案的人。Ron轻声感叹了一句“不是吧？她又会？”</p><p>“Selwyn？”</p><p>果不其然。Hermione一下子放下手臂，任其重重地落在她自己的大腿上，生气地咬着嘴唇。此刻所有格兰芬多的同学都怒视着Snape，抱怨和抗议的低语此起彼伏，可是这位教授不为所动。“都给我保持安静！”他呵斥道。</p><p>与前两次不同，Rosemary站起来什么都没说，只是低头沉思。等待了几秒钟后，全班同学都疑惑不解地望着她，连Snape也满面狐疑地皱起眉毛。</p><p>“请原谅，教授，恕我直言，您只叫我起来回答问题有点儿不太公平。” Rosemary小心斟酌着词语说道，语气依然是坚定的，腰杆也挺得笔直。</p><p>瞬间，教室安静得一根针掉在地上都听得见。Harry简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。一个斯莱特林居然当众批评自己的院长，特别还是为格兰芬多打抱不平！他真的没有听错吗？当他转头看到Ron眼珠瞪得都快要掉下来和Hermione用手捂住张大的嘴巴的模样，以及环顾四周发现班里所有人都呆若木鸡，才确信这件事的确真实发生了。Snape也大惊失色，但是片刻间，他恢复了冷漠的神态。</p><p>“坐下。Ben Fairfax还因为发明了夜视药剂和返青剂而颇负盛名，不过我认为……Selwyn小姐,我说了‘坐下’！”Snape冰冷地盯着女孩，声音里潜伏着一丝威胁。几个斯莱特林向她投来警告和不赞成的目光，其中Malfoy的表情最为不满，他撇了撇嘴，审视女孩的恶意眼神几乎快要赶上和他审视Harry时的了。Rosemary邻座的Greengrass正在着急地轻扯着她的胳膊劝她马上坐下，然而，女孩继续倔强地站着，Harry不由得对这个女孩产生几分敬佩。</p><p>“斯莱特林不需要这样的方法也能赢得学院杯，请相信我们的实力是最好的，教授。”她充满自豪地说，好像正在某场魁地奇比赛之前为大家打气。她还把头偏向众多斯莱特林学生一侧，仿佛她是被他们推选出来发言的代表。也的确有人被她对本学院的荣誉感说服了，几个斯莱特林学生开始附和着微微点头，Greengrass放弃了拽她的衣袖，只是惴惴不安地望向Snape, Malfoy和他的两个小跟班的目光虽然少了愤怒，但多了鄙夷。Harry听到这番豪情壮语有点想笑：指望斯莱特林会光明正大地竞争？做梦吧。去年的魁地奇比赛，斯莱特林队使用的脏手段他还历历在目。</p><p>“坐下。斯莱特林的学生首先要学会服从院长的命令。还有，一个第一次上这门课的二年级学生没有资格对教授的教学方式指手画脚。”Snape他的黑眼睛眯了起来，脸色上的怒色宛如逐渐渗出火山口的岩浆。这一次，Rosemary顺从地坐下了，但她表情平静，仿佛一切都没有发生过，也对身边Greengrass的一切嗔怪耳语毫无回应。</p><p>“她是疯了吗？批评自己的院长？”当人们开始动手熬制药剂的时候，Ron终于有机会在Snape眼皮底下和他们从容不迫地大声交流想法了，“还有，她的话太虚伪了。‘斯莱特林不需要这样的方法’‘斯莱特林实力最好’，但是我们都知道，世世代代斯莱特林都在做的就是用下三滥手段窃取本不属于自己的成功。”</p><p>“嘘，小声点。” Hermione警觉地提醒道。这个时候，Rosemary正好取完羽衣草的叶片，沿着过道走回自己的座位。Harry感觉到她路过的时候，特别留意了他们一下。但等他向过道那边看过去时，那女孩正目不斜视地用刀片处理羽衣草，手法之娴熟细腻，让他惊叹不已。</p><p>“她敢和Snape对着干，我倒是有点儿佩服她。”Harry说，Ron不以为然地哼了一声。</p><p>“她是个熬制魔药的好手。” Hermione有点儿酸酸地说，不知为何，她一直在时不时地透过坩埚中腾起的雾气观察Rosemary的工作。</p><p>“别傻了，Hermione，你一直是我们年级最聪明的女巫，我不信一个新来的小斯莱特林能比你熬出更完美的Hair-Raising Potion。”Ron抓起一把老鼠尾巴仔细端详，它们散发出淡淡的腐肉气息，“哦，真恶心。” 听了Ron的夸奖，Hermione的脸上浮现起淡淡的红晕。</p><p>“嗨，我觉得她是因为刚来认不清情况，天真地以为斯莱特林认可高尚的公平竞争，我敢打赌，过几周她就和那帮人一模一样了。”他们前排的Dean此刻正好转过来还给Ron刚刚借走的魔药学课本，听到他们的讨论就插了这么一句。</p><p>“有道理。”Ron赞同道。</p><p>就在这时，远处响起Snape冷冷的声音，“什么事，Selwyn？”</p><p>“我做完了。” Rosemary举着手回答。</p><p>Harry听到Hermione吃惊地倒吸一口冷气，Ron手里正在搅拌的勺子一下滑进了锅里。他伸长脖子，看到那女孩的坩埚里的液体果然已经变成了课本上所描述的墨绿色。这太令人震惊了，Hermione的进度是他们之中最快的，但是她预计自己的魔药还要再煮二十分钟左右才能呈现同样的色泽。</p><p>“真的吗？”Snape扬了一下眉毛带着几分讥讽说道，飞快地走近这一排桌子。他身后，满脸通红的Neville探出身子回望，一副如释重负的表情。看来，刚才Snape又在找他的碴。还没等教授完全站定，Rosemary已经信心十足地舀起一勺药剂伸到他的鹰钩鼻底下。Harry看到Snape那有些扭曲的五官，就立刻明白了：她的药剂无可挑剔。</p><p>“试喝一下。”全班同学听闻都停止了手头的活，向这边张望着。Hermione直接站了起来，以便把女孩的坩埚看个仔细。</p><p>Rosemary毫不犹豫地一口喝干了勺子里的汤汁。</p><p>接下来就是令人煎熬的等待。一秒、两秒，无论身在哪个学院，所有人都摒住了呼吸。Greengrass惊恐的眼睛瞪得老大，Harry也不禁为这个素不相识的女孩捏了一把汗，因为药剂失误被送进校医院或者被Snape狠狠惩罚，都不是什么好结果。大约一分钟过去了，Snape的脸上已经开始浮现不怀好意的笑容，可是令他大失所望的是，突然间，像是她的脚底放着一个吹风机似的，Rosemary的一头秀发飘飞起来，直指天花板，他的笑容僵住了。</p><p>Snape一言不发地悻悻地踱回讲台。他身后，格兰芬多们正在幸灾乐祸地偷笑，几个女孩邻近的斯莱特林也欠过身子说些诸如“你真厉害！”“吓死我了，还好虚惊一场。”之类的话，稍远一些的人则钦佩地看着她。Harry意外地发现其中甚至有Parkinson。这大约是有史以来第一次，斯莱特林们不为他们的院长碰了一鼻子的灰而生气或者难过。</p><p>“Merlin的胡子啊，她还真的挺厉害！你们看见Snape的脸色了吗？真是大快人心！”Ron难掩笑意地说。Hermione却出奇地安静，她突然对配料表产生了浓厚的兴趣，反反复复地翻看它，同时，用勺子拼命搅拌着自己的药剂，仿佛这样就能加快熬制进度似的。</p><p>此时，Snape已经像只欲待进攻的黑色大乌鸦一样雄踞在高高的讲台上，危险地盯着下面的每一个人。没人再敢交头接耳，大家纷纷低头继续做自己的事情。大约一刻钟之后，当Harry正在为剥不下槲寄生浆果的皮而烦躁不已的时候，他听到Snape冷漠的声音：“今天留堂，Selwyn。”他心怀同情地把视线转向女孩，正好与Greengrass带有同样感情的目光撞上，Greengrass轻轻翻了个白眼，注意力重新回到身边的朋友身上。完成今天的课堂任务之后，Rosemary一直在全神贯注地阅读魔药课本，可能是在预习下一课的内容，她的院长宣布这个惩罚决定时她刚好翻过一页，脸上却一条线条都没有改变，始终平静从容。“我做完了！”这时，他身边的Hermione举起手来，声音有些急切。</p><p>魔药课结束以后，Ron和Harry边讨论着午餐上可能有什么可口的饭菜边向大礼堂走去，Hermione跟在他们后面，似乎无心加入他们的讨论。</p><p>“好啦，Hermione，别不开心，她只是碰巧这一次做得比较快而已。可能她以前熬过这种药剂呢？我相信她在其他科目上肯定没你强。”Ron安慰她道。</p><p>“我才没有不开心呢！” Hermione尖声说道，超过他俩率先跨进礼堂的大门。</p><p>Ron盯着她远去的背影，有点闷闷不乐地说：“她怎么老是这么要强。第二名也不错啊，我要是能第二个熬好药剂我能高兴死，你刚才听到Snape怎么嘲笑我的汤药了吧——”</p><p>就在这时，他们听到背后传来一阵匆忙的脚步声，接着一个女孩关切地大声说：“Rosemary，你以后可不能这么干了！我不懂你为什么帮一个麻瓜出身的格兰芬多说话？”原来是Greengrass。她看到两个格兰芬多走在前面，后半句话明显压低了声音，警惕地瞟了他们一眼，Ron回以蔑视。</p><p>“知道了，今天罚我留堂我已经得到教训了。快走吧，我要饿死了。”Rosemary Selwyn和气地回应道，一阵风似的掠过两个男生，看也不看他们一眼。</p><p>Dean的说法果然有道理，Harry想道，她会逐渐被斯莱特林的狐朋狗友同化，下一次Snape不公正对待格兰芬多学生的时候，她绝不会再站出来。</p><p>等 Ron和Harry在格兰芬多长桌边赶上她的时候，她正在狼吞虎咽地吃一份超大的苹果馅饼。“我饭后要去图书馆。”她宣布道，又补充了一句，“你们两个要一起吗？”</p><p>“可是，魔法史课很快就要开始了啊？你午休也要用功吗？” Harry问道。Hermione边咀嚼食物边点头。Ron和Harry面面相觑，坐下来开始吃饭。Harry正好在Ginny旁边落座，这个小女孩紧张得当的一声碰掉了手边盛着蘸酱的小碟子。Harry顺手帮她捡起来，Ginny的脸红得像砖块，手微颤地接过它。</p><p>“谢谢。”她柔声说道。Harry冲她礼貌地一笑，红发小女孩羞愧得头埋得更低了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“别犹豫了，想去报名就快去啊！” Ernie Macmillan鼓励她，一旁的Justin也同意地点点头。这是九月一个阳光明媚的周六上午，Hanna和她的两个朋友正好路过通往校医院的长廊。远远地，他们就看到了长廊尽头Madam Pomfrey端坐在为招募治疗培训生支起的小桌子后面，桌前学生的长队已经快要排到他们跟前,嘈杂的人语四处回荡。Hanna双手插在口袋里，右手摩挲着几枚金币。</p><p>“今年居然会有这么多人想当治疗师。” Justin感叹道。</p><p>“哪里是所有人真心想当治疗师，大家不过看中Madam Pomfrey的培训能让他们多一条选择的路罢了。等着瞧吧，第一个月结束就会有一半人因无法忍受Madam Pomfrey的严格要求而放弃。” Ernie很有见识地说。</p><p>“不过我们的Hanna绝对不会轻易放弃，对吧！” Justin转向Hanna，她勉强地笑了一下。“我也只是想试一试，” Hanna仰起头望望这壮观的队伍，忧虑写满了面容，“报名的都是高年级学生啊。”</p><p>“那当然了，他们马上就要面临就业。唉，我还从来没想过毕业以后的事呢。” 大约是想到了总有一天要离开霍格沃兹，Ernie有些惆怅地说。</p><p> “Hanna，快去吧，不是说年级高低不影响学习Madam Pomfrey的课程吗？” </p><p>“对呀，你明明连学费都准备好了。” Ernie冲Hanna右手口袋的位置抬了一下下巴。</p><p>“我不是担心这个。只是，都是高年级同学……没有你们，也没有其他二年级同学……”</p><p>“谁说，你看，那个新来的女孩！”</p><p>Hanna向着Ernie手指的方向望去，就在刚才，曾在新学年晚宴上引起瞩目的 Rosemary Selwyn站在了队伍最末端。她还在低头阅读魔药学课本，她前方的队伍移动了都没有察觉。</p><p>“更不好，她可是斯莱特林学院的，我不想和她打交道。” Hanna实际上只和Rosemary同堂上过一节课，但从未和她说过话，对她的印象只有分院仪式上的匆匆一瞥，但是想到她是个斯莱特林，她就觉得这女孩极不可爱。</p><p>“我和她一起上过算术占卜，她挺友善随和的，我们还合作过课堂任务。她好像和Malfoy还有Parkinson是朋友，但没有他俩那么讨厌。”</p><p>“谁说的，” Justin忿忿地说，“她问我父母是谁，听说我是麻瓜出身，立马嫌弃得扭过脸去，再没和我说过话，每次见到我都一脸轻蔑。她和Malfoy一样坏。”</p><p>“她毕竟是个斯莱特林，又是古老巫师家族出身，难免会对自己的纯血统充满优越感。但是她真的比Malfoy更友好，也更得体。Hanna，你不用担心，你是混血呀，又是Abbot家族的人，她不会刁难你的。” Ernie说。</p><p>“无所谓，我不喜欢任何一个斯莱特林。” Hanna皱了皱眉毛。</p><p>“她倒是不会像Malfoy一样用那个词到处侮辱城堡里麻瓜出身的人，顶多就是翻白眼和不理睬，” Justin思考了一下说，“但这不代表她比Malfoy好多少。我看你是因为她对你抛媚眼，才维护她的吧？” 他的口气逐渐充满了取笑。</p><p>Ernie似乎并不急于辩解，反而慢悠悠地说：“她没有，我们只是随意聊过几次。而且她长得一般吧，还是我们Hanna更漂亮（说到这里，他轻轻地笑了）。我只是实话实说对她的印象。”</p><p>“算了，我还是明年或者后年再报名吧。” Hanna想到自己将与一群陌生的人高马大的高年级同学每周共度几个小时，唯一的同龄人还是一个冷漠的斯莱特林，就感到心情沉重。当她准备离开，却被Ernie拽住了。</p><p>“不行，你已经纠结了整整一周，现在应该果断地做决定了。如果你真的不想今年参加，你就不会花这么多时间想它。听我说Hanna,我们五年级有普通巫师等级考试，七年级有终极巫师考试，如果你和这些人一样大的时候才参加培训，到时候你将会非常忙碌的。现在我们只有二年级，上完三年级培训也刚好结束了。为什么不趁课业负担较轻的时候参加呢？”</p><p>“有道理。Hanna，听他的！” Justin赞叹地附和道。</p><p>Hanna几乎被说动了。她深知自己并不擅长应对压力。可是，她也不擅长克服身处陌生人和年长者中间怯生的羞态。她真羡慕Ernie，他在任何人群中都能泰然自若如鱼得水，做出任何决定时都干脆利落斩钉截铁。</p><p>“Madam Pomfrey说报名持续到下午三点。我再犹豫最后一个上午。好了，现在我们干什么？去湖上划船怎么样？” 她开心起来。</p><p>“一起练习新学的抽离咒语怎么样？或者去图书馆完成变形课论文？” Justin真诚地建议道。</p><p>“当然听Hanna的。怎么回事，Justin？今天是这个学期第一个周末的第一天，你就没有其他更有意思的事可做了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Hanna最终下定决心时，已经是午后。Justin饭后直接奔去了图书馆，Ernie正在进行魁地奇训练。她一个人慢慢向长廊尽头走去，右手依然捏弄着口袋里那些随着她的脚步叮当作响的硬币。报名的高峰已经褪去，她现在只看到一个女生站在那张桌子前面。一束束阳光透过墙面镂花的窗户鳞次栉比地洒落在她前方的地板上，最后一束光柱刚好照亮了她站的地方，很快，她就走开了。Hanna惊讶地睁大了眼睛，因为桌子后面的人肯定不是Madam Pomfrey，而是一个黑色鬈发身着校服的小小身影。刚才报名的女生和她擦肩而过，脸上浮现着满意的微笑，同时，一股不知何处来的烘培香气扑面而来。从这个距离，Hanna认出她是拉文克劳魁地奇队的一个击球手，麻瓜出身。</p><p>Hanna又走了几步才看清那个身影是谁，她吃惊地瞪圆了眼睛。</p><p>Rosemary Selwyn正坐在上午Madam Pomfrey所坐的位置，手里正有条不絮地整理一些表格和资料：正是写满各式笔迹的花名册和分发剩余的宣传单页。桌子一边放着一个木头盒子，里面码着花瓣形的饼干，还有一个小纸箱子；另一边倒扣着一本打开的魔药课课本。她听见她接近的脚步声，抬起头，嫣然一笑，蓝灰色的眼睛闪烁着期待：“是来报名吗？”</p><p>“啊？是，是。”</p><p>“看过宣传资料了？要是对此还有什么问题，我都可以解答。”</p><p>“没有，我直接报名就好。” Hanna淡淡地说，她心中的疑团越来越大。今天早上她也是一个报名者，现在她竟然在替Madam Pomfrey坐在这里处理事务。怎么不由时常跟着这位护士长、受她青睐的几个训练生来做呢？</p><p>“那么请在这里签名，姓名、性别、学院和年级，” Rosemary突然把语气调整得更加愉快，“还有麻烦填一下这张表。”她交给她另一张很大的羊皮纸，上面是手绘的表格，用于统计所有报名者的空闲时间段，还把插着羽毛笔的墨水瓶往前推了推。</p><p>Hanna低头开始动手填表，她感受到这女孩的目光一直在自己身上流转。“要来块饼干吗？”还没等她回答，她就看到木头盒子出现在视野里，散发着诱人且熟悉的香气，原来刚才是它！紧接着，一只手递过来一张纸巾。Hanna轻声道谢，左手接过纸巾，垫着取了一块饼干。“真好吃！”她尝完抬起头，正好迎上一张笑盈盈的脸，不自觉地也报以一个笑容。<br/>
终于，所有信息都写好了。Hanna把两张羊皮纸交还Rosemary，令她意外的是，女孩没有接，而是正在出神地耵着远方的什么，神情高傲。Hanna好奇地回过头去，更加意外地看到了驻足在走廊中部、怫然作色的Hermione Granger、Harry Potter和Ron weasley。Hanna意识到他们三人的视线正如利箭般射向Rosemary。</p><p>下一秒，Ron抽出魔杖，咬牙切齿地疾步走上前来，但是Harry动作更快，一把抱住他的腰。Ron一边奋力扭动着一边骂骂咧咧，大约是在说“放开我！”，眼看就要挣脱时，Hanna终于听清Harry一句着急的大喊：“冷静一点，你的魔杖断了！难道你又想吃鼻涕虫？”什么？吃鼻涕虫？Hanna大惑不解。</p><p>“那借我你的魔杖！” Ron生气地回喊，站定甩了一下袖子，不再挣扎。</p><p>“不！难道你明天还想被罚擦擦洗洗？”Harry高声说。</p><p>方才Hermione始终一动不动，此刻她低声说了句什么，旋即转身，走得飞快。Ron愣了一下，再次狠狠地瞪了Rosemary一眼，连忙追赶她，还不停叫她的名字。Harry也投来冷冷的一瞥，扭头匆匆跟着他们离开了。</p><p>Hanna为刚才发生的一切瞠目结舌。</p><p>“填好了？谢谢。” Hanna的注意力回到桌前，只见Rosemary已经由上到下端详起花名册和表格，检查可能存在的错误。从她的愉悦的声音里，她察觉不出一丝异样，仿佛刚才什么也没有发生。“哦，原来你是Abbott家的人，” 女孩再次笑眯眯地看着她，“幸会Hanna，我是Rosemary Selwyn。”她友好地伸出手，含笑的目光似乎又在搜寻什么。Hanna脑海里突然回响起Ernie上午说过的话。她犹豫了一下，握住她的手，挤出一个微笑。“幸会。你是Selwyn家的人？”</p><p>“没错。” 她自豪地说，收回了探寻的视线。</p><p>“真让我吃惊，我还以为我是唯一一个报名的二年级学生，看来我太过自满了，” Rosemary轻轻叹了一小口气，继续说，“了不起！想必你已经决定毕业后要当治疗师了？我还在犹豫，只是想试试看适不适合自己。”</p><p>“我，我也只是试试。”听到“了不起”，Hanna有点不好意思。她一直自认为是个普通得不能再普通的人，这个词不是用来形容她的。</p><p>“太好了，有个和我一样大的同学一起培训真好。都是比我大好几岁的学生，我本来还有点害怕。” Rosemary一只手放在胸口，真诚地说。</p><p>听了这话，Hanna感到两人的距离一下子被拉近了，她有点激动地说：“我也这么担心过！”</p><p>“现在我们都不用担心啦。愿意以后下课后一起走去参加培训吗？我们还可以坐在一起，相互帮助。” 面对她主动发出的真挚邀请，Hanna不禁莞尔，“当然愿意！”Ernie果然看人很准，这女孩和Malfoy相比真是云泥之别，她想。</p><p>“对了，差点忘记了，报名费，五个金加隆，谢谢。” Rosemary抖了一下一个纸箱子，里面硬币咣当咣当地响起来。</p><p>Hanna带着饼干残余的香气转身离开的时候，听见Madam Pomfrey逐渐接近时裙子擦地的沙沙声。“非常感谢你，Selwyn小姐。”这位女士温和地说。<br/>
“我很高兴能帮得上忙，夫人。” Rosemary非常礼貌地回答。</p><p>“时间差不多要到了，应该不会有人再来报名了。快回去和你的朋友一起享受周末吧。”</p><p>“我今天下午没有什么计划。Madam Pomfrey，请问还有什么需要帮忙的吗？您可以尽管吩咐我，”她顿了一顿，口气甜如蜜糖，“这么多的数据，整理起来一定很费事。”<br/>
“是啊。但是我已经占用你太多时间了，Selwyn小姐。”</p><p>“您可以直接叫我Rosemary。”</p><p>“你还没有来上过我的一节课，我就这样麻烦你，真是太不应该了。好啦，剩下的事情我自己可以做完。Selwyn小姐，你才刚到霍格沃兹一周，为什么不利用休息的时间四处转一转呢？你会发现这座城堡不少有意思的地方。或者到湖上泛舟吧，今天的天气非常舒服！”她的语气始终不曾改变。</p><p>“好吧，再见Madam Pomfrey，祝您今天过得愉快。” Rosemary迟疑了一刻才说，似乎有点莫名的失望。</p><p>Hanna继续慢慢地往赫奇帕奇公共休息室方向走去，身后的两人的对话早已听不见。蓦地，她感受到一阵风从身边掠过：Rosemary斜挎着书包径直越过她，步履轻盈地登上前面拐弯处的楼梯。她没有停下来和她打招呼，Hanna把这归因于她一脸心事的样子,恍惚间，她听见一个轻轻的自言自语的声音从这女孩身后飘来：“真好看，那双翠绿色的杏眼。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>这一章的灵感来源于《哈利·波特与密室》原著第八章《忌辰宴会》中的一段话：</p><p>“十月来临了，湿乎乎的寒气弥漫在场地上，渗透进了城堡。教工和学生中间突然流行起了感冒，弄得校医庞弗雷夫人手忙脚乱。她的提神剂有着立竿见影的效果，不过喝下这种药水的人，接连几个小时耳朵里会冒烟。金妮·韦斯莱最近一直病恹恹的，被珀西强迫着喝了一些提神剂。结果，她鲜艳的红头发下冒出一股股蒸气，整个脑袋像着了火似的。”</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>足足一周，天气阴冷，秋雨连绵，课余时间人们不得不困在室内，眼巴巴地望着雨水沿着窗棂和玻璃一层一层地滑落。Hermione对此倒不觉得困扰，反正课后多数时间她都花在阅读和修改家庭作业上。但是，随着夏日的温度褪去，湿气悄然降临，流行感冒也复苏了。此刻，在图书馆里，随时能够听到远远近近的咳嗽和鼻息声，这些噪音不胜其烦，干扰她集中注意力，但一向严苛要求图书馆纪律的Madam Pince对此也无能为力，她本人正因染上感冒而没精打采。Hermione完成了魔法史的论文，把用过的参考书理成一叠，准备去还掉它们。当她抬起头，目光立刻被与她相隔两排桌子的一个火红头发的小小身影吸引了。</p><p>是Ron的妹妹Ginny。她是个可爱的姑娘，虽然平时有些害羞怕生，关键时刻却很有勇气，是个真正的格兰芬多，比如说在丽痕书店对Malfoy的挑衅毫不胆怯气馁，比如说她曾为维护一个叫Luna的拉文克劳姑娘而冲几个同级男生当众发火。Hermione一认识她就喜欢她，Ginny也对她崇拜得不行，毕竟自己的哥哥夸她是整个年级最聪明的女巫。Hermione知道Ginny对Harry有几分特别的情愫，因为她在他们三个附近的时候，总是偷偷打量他，然后脸羞得飞红。在她俩日常闲聊的时候，Ginny总是不经意地好奇Harry的每日行程。她至少两次抓到她出没于他们常去的地方，一次是Hagrid提及她曾经去林边小屋拜访过他，一次是她路过湖边时，看到她一个人在湖对岸一棵山毛榉树下的草地那儿溜达。</p><p>Ginny爬在桌子上，好像睡着了。可是此刻正是上午十点钟，Hermione感到有些奇怪，图书馆里多数人都不会这时候休息。一个可怕的猜测浮上她的心头，她撂下那堆书和羊皮纸，快步来到她身边，伸手轻轻拍了一下她的肩膀。</p><p>“Ginny？”Hermione努力凑近她的耳朵，压低声音。</p><p>“嗯？”Ginny从睡梦中迷迷糊糊地醒来，发现Hermione充满担忧的面容已经近在眼前，她吃了一惊，慌慌张张地合上面前的了一本书，她刚才就爬在那上面睡着。可是眼尖的Hermione已经看到，那并非是书，而是一本空白的本子。</p><p>“你还好吧？不舒服吗？” </p><p>“没，我很好。”她的声音有气无力。</p><p>Ginny那苍白如雪的脸色和微微出汗的额头都告诉她并非如此。</p><p>“你看上去脸色很差，是感冒了吗？”</p><p>“没有。我既不打喷嚏，喉咙也不痒。别为我担心，Hermione，我只是有点困了。” Ginny勉强地笑笑。</p><p>“不，你最好去Madam Pomfrey那里一趟，你看上去随时会晕倒的样子。” Hermione坚持道。</p><p>“不，不用。我很好。” Ginny振作起来，摊开一张空白羊皮纸准备落笔，她的手在微微颤抖。</p><p>“Ginny!” 见到这个征兆，Hermione着急起来，稍微提高了一点音量。可是Ginny仍在挣扎着写下第一个字，不为所动。有时候她真像Ron一样倔强，她想。</p><p>“Ginny，我现在就陪你去校医院。收拾东西，快！”</p><p>“在图书馆要保持安静！” Madam Pince突然大声呵斥起来，她的耳朵果然像猫一样灵敏。只是Hermione感到奇怪，她喉咙肿起来居然还能吼这么大声，同时，她又为Madam Pince不对那些讨厌的咳嗽声做点什么，专门针对她有点不服气。Ginny被这一声吓得整个人一震，双目圆瞠像惊恐的小鹿。</p><p>“走吧，Ginny，回宿舍躺一阵也好啊。” Hermione苦心劝道。</p><p>Ginny妥协了，开始默默地开始收拾东西。五分钟后两个女孩在图书馆门口会合了。她们刚要抬脚往格兰芬多的塔楼走去，就迎头撞见了一个高大的男生，正是她们的级长，Ginny的三哥Percy。他正捧着一堆书打算跨进图书馆，鼻梁上的眼镜都快要滑落了。</p><p>“Ginny，天啊，你怎么脸色这么难看！感冒了吗？” Percy瞧见妹妹的脸，吃了一惊。</p><p>“没，我只是昨天晚上没睡好。现在回宿舍躺一阵。” Ginny揉揉眼睛说。</p><p>  Percy上上下下打量了她一样，皱起了眉头。“不对。你一定是哪里不舒服。你最近肯定瘦了，面色还没有暑假的时候红润。说实话，Ginny，现在学校里感冒正四处流行——”</p><p>“我说了我没事，我自己知道我没事，别总是把我当个小婴儿照顾！”	Ginny带着点儿哭腔说道，气鼓鼓的脸蛋上总算出现了一丝血气。Hermione把手搭在她肩膀上，以示安慰。但是Percy不依不饶，“站在这里别动。我马上回来。”他冲进图书馆，一眨眼的功夫，就又出现在她们身边，只是手上已经空空如也。“走，我陪你去校医院，Madam Pomfrey已经调制出一种全新的提神剂，你喝一点儿就会好了。”他的口气不容置疑，紧紧抓住Ginny的胳膊，兄妹俩就这么一路争吵着走到校医院。Hermione本来想要直接回格兰芬多公共休息室寻找Ron和Harry，但是出于对Ginny的关心，她也跟上了他们。</p><p>校医院里Madam Pomfrey正在检查一个拉文克劳男孩长满蓝莓大小红色疱疹的胳膊，“清理坩埚的时候怎么这么不小心啊！” Madam Pomfrey边摇头便责备他，抽出魔杖对着那些看了让人起鸡皮疙瘩的疱疹轻声默念咒语。很快，它们就只有绿豆大小了。“一小时以后就会全部消失，注意不要沾到水，你可以走了。”那个男生连连道谢地离开了。Madam Pomfrey转身看到Percy，露出难得和蔼的微笑，“怎么了，Weasley？”</p><p>“请您给我的小妹妹一点提神剂，治感冒的那种，可以吗？” Percy非常诚恳地请求道，Hermione从未听到他这样说话，Percy平日里总是正经严肃，从不低声下气。</p><p>“你的消息真灵通啊。从哪里听说的？今天药剂刚刚熬好，我本来打算晚饭的时候才开始发给大家。”这位夫人感叹道。 “我，我只是无意间听到几位教授在讨论。” Percy含糊地说。</p><p>她低头瞅了瞅Ginny，关怀地问道：“你会打喷嚏或者咳嗽吗？” Ginny拼命摇头。</p><p>“去第一治疗室吧，Selwyn小姐正在分装呢，让她给你一小瓶。”</p><p>Hermione听到“Selwyn”这个名字就全身不舒服。火车上她用“Mudblood”这个恶毒的称呼戏弄她还让她耿耿于怀，即使在几周前的魔药课上她为她和Snape争辩这件事让她对她的印象有所改观，也不能消除初识时恶劣的第一印象。当她看见头顶一块白色方巾、身着浅绿色长裙还系着一条围裙的Rosemary正在专心致志从热气腾腾的坩埚里舀出清澈的淡蓝色液体时，不知不觉一阵妒火涌上心头。如果她每周都在熬制药剂，那么她在魔药课上就会永远压她一头了。不行，无论Snape能不能秉公评判，我也要在这门课上更加努力才是，她想。</p><p>Rosemary注意到有人走进治疗室，抬起头来，但是她完全没有理会Percy和Ginny，反而见到Hermione让她很高兴的样子。“哟，是聪明的出身麻瓜小姐，到这里有何贵干？”她带着几分淘气打趣道。Hermione故意装作专注关心Ginny此刻状态没有听到她说什么的样子。Percy满腹狐疑的目光在Rosemary和Hermione身上来来回回流转，突然，像是想起Rosemary是个斯莱特林似的，他板起脸对她说：“请你给我一点儿提神剂。Madam Pomfrey已经同意了。”</p><p>Rosemary面前的桌子上排着好几排玻璃小瓶，都已经装满提神剂，但是她重新拿了一个空瓶，熟练地用小勺舀出恰如其分的量灌装进去，然后把它递给Percy，同样毫无感情地说：“趁热喝吧。”</p><p>Percy警惕地拿起那个瓶子细细看了看，尝了一口味道，又大约等了一分钟，确定无异样，才递给妹妹。Ginny捏着鼻子一口气喝下去，然而，她的头上马上开始升腾起一片雾气，“怎么了？怎么了？” Ginny慌张地抓着自己的头发。Hermione也吓了一跳，下意识抽出魔杖，努力思索可以应对的咒语。Percy见状立刻转过桌子，厉声质问Rosemary：“你给她喝什么了？我警告你——”</p><p>“请你这位级长不要这么无聊地质疑我的专业性，” Rosemary严肃地大声说，蓝灰色的眼睛眯了起来，“我没有心情捉弄自己的病人，哪怕她是一个小格兰芬多，更何况Madam Pomfrey就在门外。你所看到的是这种药剂正常的副作用。”Hermione感觉她此刻的样子很像一只发怒的天鹅，看似沉静安详，却有着尖尖的喙和锋利的牙齿，随时准备狠狠啄对方一下子。</p><p>“那我为什么——”</p><p>“因为你是个健康人！”她再次抢白了Percy。这个十二岁的姑娘面对比自己大好几岁的级长毫不畏惧。</p><p>“哦，好吧，好吧。” Percy像泄了气的皮球，结结巴巴地说，脸也红了起来，为自己刚才的失态尴尬。“对不起。”他不太情愿地补充道。</p><p>Rosemary继续用公事公办的口气说：“这种副作用还会持续大约五六个小时，你最好做好心理准备。”她头向Ginny一偏，Ginny眼中充满了忧虑。像是会读心术似的，她又没好气地安慰她：“别担心其他人嘲笑你，明天这个时候学校里会到处有人头上冒蒸汽，到那时你的症状早就消失了。再说，你这么一头似火的头发，和蒸汽还是挺相配的。你是时候做个大姑娘了，别老是在意别人的看法，也别总让哥哥陪你来校医院。”</p><p>Hermione有点儿生气，她凭什么这样妄加评论毫不认识的人？那个在魔药课上当着全班同学的面质疑Snape的认真的Rosemary逐渐黯淡了。看来斯莱特林果然都是一样的不好相处。不过她心中有个细小的声音在告诉她：这是为了报复Percy。可是她却报复在无辜的Ginny身上！她义愤填膺地想道，这无法改变她为人刻薄的事实。</p><p>Ginny被这突如其来的一句话刺得很不开心，大声反驳道：“我才没有让他陪我来！”她瞪了一眼这个斯莱特林女孩。多年以后，Hermione再回忆他们与Rosemary的点点滴滴时，暗自推测这大概就是Ginny对Rosemary怀有负面感情的开始。</p><p>“她没有。我们走吧，谢谢你。”Percy生硬地说。</p><p>Rosemary冷冷地“哦”了一声，开始继续手里的工作。</p><p>就在Hermione马上就要走出治疗室的铜把手玻璃门时，她听见Rosemary叫住她：“你等一下Granger。”</p><p>Hermione意外地转过身来，Percy已经带着Ginny匆匆走远了，看来，他们一秒钟也不想多待在有个斯莱特林的房间。只见Rosemary在一块旧布上擦了擦手，抓起三个满当当的瓶子，奔了过来，她微笑着，更像是她在火车上初遇不过几分钟的女孩，方才的冷漠仿佛也被那块旧布抹得一干二净了。</p><p>“拿着这些，你的份，这两瓶替我带给Potter和Weasley。”</p><p>Hermione又惊讶又疑惑，这个令人难以捉摸的女孩又在打什么主意？开学快一个月了，为什么要突然向他们展现善意？据她所知，Rosemary从未和他们讲过一句话，回想起本学期第一个周六在走廊的偶遇，双方彼此也都没有任何好感可言。那一天上午在魁地奇训练场上，Malfoy公开辱骂她“mudblood”。那一刻，Hermione首先想到的是火车上那个黑鬈发的瘦小姑娘口中也出现过这个词。让她始料未及的是这个词在球场上的人们中间引发的骚动，Fred和George差点儿就对Malfoy大打出手，愤怒的Ron为此用折断过的魔杖向他发了一个鼻涕虫恶咒，不想咒语反弹到了自己身上。直到他们手忙脚乱拖着Ron敲开Hagrid的小屋的门寻求帮助，Ron终于在吐出鼻涕虫的间歇向她解释了这个词背后的恶毒之处。她听了犹如五雷轰顶。</p><p>“还有一个人也用这个词骂过我，但是她当时和我解释说那只是一个对麻瓜出身巫师的另外叫法。”恍然醒悟的她为自己还那样热络地和Rosemary攀谈感到恶心。</p><p>“谁？”刚刚平复情绪的Ron又光火起来，险些被一条即将脱口而出的鼻涕虫呛到。虽然被乳脂软糖粘住了嘴无法开口，Harry的表情也十分愤慨。</p><p>“Rosemary Selwyn。就是那个插班生，来学校的时候我们坐在同一个包厢。”</p><p>“太过分了！”Hagrid阴沉着脸吼道，一拳头砸在茶几上，把四个人的茶杯震得跳了起来。</p><p>“但是难以置信的是，她在魔药课上当众批评了Snape对待格兰芬多不公平。” Hermione把那节魔药课的经过讲了一遍。 Hagrid听完，先是瞪圆了眼睛，然后蹙紧又粗又厚的眉毛。</p><p>“哦，这的确是件新鲜事。但是，从你在火车上的遭遇来看，斯莱特林毕竟是斯莱特林，别对他们抱有太多期望。”他最后说。</p><p>“不需要。我们用不上。我们没有——”Hermione尽量让自己的声音显得漠不关心。</p><p>“嘘，”Rosemary不耐烦地打断她，“我知道你们现在谁都没感冒，但是可以预防嘛，假如你们中有人不幸中招，就不用专门再跑一趟到校医院了。还有，今天熬制的份量明天可能不够分，但是我能确保你们三个有份。”她狡黠地眨眨眼睛。</p><p>“你为什么要这么做？”</p><p>Rosemary 没有回答Hermione的发问，只是把瓶子往她手上一塞：“你乐意的话就分给其他需要的人。”随后转身回到自己的工作岗位上，不理睬她。</p><p>这句话太有说服力了。三瓶提神剂当天午饭被分给了格兰芬多另外三位正患感冒的同学，于是Ginny冒烟的脑袋不再是格兰芬多长桌上受到瞩目的唯一中心。“你从哪里弄到的多余提神剂？”Harry边吃一份巧克力布丁边问。Hermione把一切如实告诉了两个朋友。</p><p>“她真是一个奇怪的人。虽然她有这番好意，我还是赞同Hagrid的看法。”Harry 说。</p><p>“没错，说不定她是为了什么不可告人的目的才会有这番好意。想想她那样说Ginny。还有，她叫Hermione‘mudblood’，我绝不原谅。” Ron不愉快地说。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daphne Greengrass挎着一只小篮子，在空无一人的走廊上一路小跑，只是接近那些没有火把照亮的阴影或者黑暗转角时，她会放慢脚步，警惕地注意身边的动静，同时一只藏在长袍里的手握紧魔杖。可是连续这样几次以后，她又嘲笑自己这么小心翼翼太没有必要，毕竟她是一个纯血女巫，又出身于最古老的珍视巫师纯净血统的家族之一，家族里的人世世代代在斯莱特林上学，斯莱特林的继承人如果真的与她偶遇，想必也不会伤害她。</p><p>就在刚才，骇人视听的事情在万圣节晚宴结束后发生了。看门人Filch的猫Mrs Norris被不明人士袭击，那人还在一面墙上留下了“密室被打开了，与继承人为敌者，警惕！”的警告。酒饱饭足的学生们还没来得及回到各自舒适的公共休息室，就在半路上被这一幕惊得目瞪口呆，她自己也吓了一跳。回溯童年记忆，“斯莱特林的密室”这个概念她曾从祖父母的闲谈中听到过，但是它背后的故事，Daphne却不甚了解。Draco一定很清楚，回去一定要问问他，她回想起自己这位瘦削的朋友方才拼命挤到人群最前端欣喜若狂地冲Granger叫嚣的模样。虽然嫌弃他这种行为有些太过张扬，但是，讨人厌的万事通Granger如果真的是下一个，那就太好了。</p><p>校医院大门紧闭，平日里它总是虚掩着或半开着，看来出席了晚宴的护士长Pomfrey夫人还没有从刚才那场意外中抽身。Daphne扣了扣门环，叫道：“Rosemary,是我Daphne，你能来开个门吗？”</p><p>“当然可以啦！” Daphne听到身后有人快活地回答。她猛然一回头，下意识地抬起抓着魔杖的那只手，却发现来人正是自己要来探望的好友。Rosemary穿着校医院的病号服，身上只披一件单薄的开襟毛衣，珍珠耳环已经摘掉，头发也有些凌乱，脸上笑吟吟的。</p><p>“你吓死我了！你怎么不在床上休息，私自跑出来？” Daphne真的有点生气，同她一起嬉闹长大的Rosemary总是爱像猫咪一样静悄悄走近突然蒙住她眼睛，平时她从不抗拒这种玩笑，可是今晚的情况特殊。</p><p>“校医院里一个人也没有，我怪闷的，就出来散散心，怎么了？”Rosemary察觉到她声音里的异样，惊讶又迷茫地问。</p><p>“梅林的胡子啊，你还不知道今天晚上发生了什么！” Daphne边陪Rosemary走回病房，边一五一十地把城堡里那件可怕的意外讲给她听。Rosemary听完也震惊得瞠目结舌。</p><p>“是格兰芬多那个三人先发现的？”她们并肩坐在床沿上，窗外的雨依旧淅淅沥沥下个不止。好友首先如此发问，Daphne倒有些意外。</p><p>“是呀，可不就是他们三个风云人物。”她讥讽地说。</p><p>“总不会是他们干的吧？”</p><p>“不可能。’与继承人为敌者‘，你没听到吗？是那个神秘的斯莱特林的继承人！他们哪一个像斯莱特林的继承人了？“</p><p>“肯定是Granger，她那么聪明，当个斯莱特林遗落在麻瓜世界的曾曾曾孙不为过吧？” Rosemary说完扑哧一声笑出来，Daphne锤了她一下，也被她的笑容感染。</p><p>“你没有到三楼过道那边转悠过吧？” Daphne收住笑声，转为忧虑。</p><p>“当然没有了。否则我肯定能抓住那个所谓继承人，再去报告给Snape教授，一定能为我们学院赢五十分！”她继续俏皮地说。</p><p>“得了吧。那个人能把Mrs Norris害成那样，肯定法力高深，你只有逃命的份儿……哎，我从宴会上带了好吃的给你，” Daphne说着起身把进门时放在床头柜上的篮子挪过来，掀开上面盖着的绣满勿忘我花的方布，“有蛋奶酥、沙拉和蓝莓馅饼，冰镇南瓜汁也有。你要哪个？”</p><p>“你真是太好了！Pomfrey夫人今天端给我的粥味道一点都不好。” Rosemary两眼闪耀着光彩。</p><p>“慢着，吃这些不会对你的病有不利影响吧？”</p><p>Rosemary真诚地笑了：“你放心。”</p><p>在朋友喜滋滋地享用蓝莓馅饼的时候，Daphne抬起手来帮Rosemary整理了一下头发，又为她加披了一条毯子。你快好起来吧，她暗自祈祷。在她眼里，Rosemary和Astoria一样总是疏于好好照顾自己，是需要她操心的小妹妹，尽管她俩同龄。Daphne难以忘记三年前冬天母亲第一次带着Rosemary来到她家庄园时的情景：身形瘦弱穿着有些旧了的荷叶边连衣裙的小女孩，安静地站在豪华的客厅的入口听候大人们的发落。Daphne和妹妹坐在炉火前的地毯上兴趣浓厚地瞅着她，她挺起小小的胸膛，明亮的眼睛勇敢迎向她们，完全没有Daphne自己初到陌生环境时羞怯腼腆的举止。当时，她们的家养小精灵吃力地抬着一个鼓鼓囊囊的手提式行李包走进来，却不想脚下一滑，正好摔倒在Rosemary旁边，包裹裂开了。她们以暴脾气出名的祖父立刻敲着拐杖咆哮起来，那可怜的小东西和姐妹俩都吓得瑟瑟发抖。小精灵条件发射地用脑袋撞向地面惩罚自己，谁也没想到，Rosemary会开口劝解——</p><p>“请您不要责备它吧，它只是为我能来这里太兴奋才手忙脚乱，刚才在路上，它还主动给我买了一杯热可可驱寒，我没见过像它这样服侍周到的家养小精灵，除非算上老Kreacher。”女孩恭谦地说。</p><p>这番话很有效，祖父自此对Rosemary另眼相看。“别看她小小年纪，却是个兼具教养和头脑的纯血女巫。要是未来出落成美貌的大姑娘就更好了。” 祖父常常这样夸奖她。父母曾私下对最后一点表示异议，因为去别人家做客的时候，总是Daphne和Astoria被夸像洋娃娃那样标致。</p><p>突然，病房外传来大门洞开的声音，Pomfrey夫人未见其人先闻其声，神色不宁： “Selwyn，你还好吗？“Daphne被思绪分心，想躲藏已经太迟了。</p><p>“Greengrass！你怎么在这里？你参加晚宴了吗？”Pomfrey夫人惊恐地说。她身后还跟着一个金发梳成两条长辫的赫奇帕奇女生，Daphne认出是Hanna Abbot，和她们同年级的治疗培训生。她也满脸不可思议地望着自己的两个同学。</p><p>“参加了。我是结束以后才来看Rosemary的。”她老老实实地回答，指着篮子里的那些食物。</p><p>“你怎么！”Pomfrey夫人捂住胸口，责怪她，“你难道不知道刚才发生了袭击事件吗？你一个人来的？太危险了！”</p><p>“对不起，Pomfrey夫人。”</p><p>“马上回去。不，我陪着你去斯莱特林地牢。”Pomfrey夫人把注意力转向Rosemary的双脚，严厉地质问：“你也出去了？”“Daphne顺着这位护士长的视线，看到Rosemary穿着方头搭扣皮鞋：她忘记换上病房里的拖鞋了。</p><p>“在医院门口的长廊里走了走。我今天感觉好多了，就想活动活动，您也说过偶尔活动对康复有好处对吧？没想到会发生这样的不幸事件，我很抱歉。”Rosemary低眉顺眼地用歉疚的口气说。</p><p>“快走吧。”Pomfrey夫人拉开病房的门对Daphne说, Hanna闪到了一边让开路。Daphne只好和朋友挥手道别，在她身后，她听见护士长叮嘱道：“你没有其他事需要出去了吧，Selwyn小姐？Abbot小姐你上节课落下的变形术课本在我办公室的桌子上，你也先等在这里，我送完Greengrass小姐就回来送你回公共休息室。我离开的这段时间，会用魔法暂时把病房的门锁住。”</p><p> </p><p>“登记要借的人已经排到两周以后了。你还要登记吗？” Pince夫人手指划过一长串名字，抬起头问。</p><p>“那不用了，谢谢。” Hermione失望地离开了图书馆问讯处。看来大家和她想到一块去了：从《霍格沃兹，一段校史》中说不定能查到关于密室的传说。第一次，她有些恼火Lockhart的课程需要购入那么多本课本，害得她无法带上自己那本《霍格沃兹，一段校史》。想到这里，她脑海里又浮现起火车上Rosemary Selwyn谈及Lockhart不屑一顾的态度。该死，我为什么又想起她来了，她埋怨自己。</p><p>自从Selwyn在第一节魔药课上崭露头角，她就被同学们视为超越了自己的才女，这让她有点不开心。她承认自己有点嫉妒。自此，她开始格外留意Selwyn在其他课程上的表现。不过很快，她就得到了心理平衡。因为尽管这女孩在变形术、魔咒课、天文学和魔法史课上都出类拔萃，却不如她。Hermione答得上来的课堂提问她不一定会，所有练习她能出色完成，却不像Hermione又快又好，她的家庭作业得分也没她高。Selwyn唯有魔药学精专。 可是由于得罪了Snape，现在她和Hermione享受相同的冷遇：举手被彻底忽视。Snape的得意门生还是Malfoy。Selwyn的草药学表现勉勉强强，算是她的短板。Lockhart大段念书的教学方式让她不知道该如何比较两人黑魔法防御术的水平，大约只有期末考试结束才能见分晓。一个半月过去，真实水平逐渐清晰，Selwyn最初因为那节魔药课树立的才女光辉形象在也人们心中褪色了，现在她只是一个公认的优秀却不拔尖的学生。</p><p>Hermione刚才找书的时候，瞥到Selwyn正在某个角落专心自习。这女孩和她一样爱泡图书馆，彼此几乎天天能碰见。上一周她消失了一整周，也缺席了所有和格兰芬多共上的课程，听说是生病需要在校医院调养。好久不见，她发现她的气色好多了，脸上几乎可以说有红晕。除此之外，她桌上还有一样东西抓住了她的眼球：属于她个人的《霍格沃兹，一段校史》。</p><p>以目前的情况，直接问她借书这个念头变得非常诱人。要去吗？她还是不愿意和她讲话，尽量躲着她。因为现在每次两人单独偶遇，这女孩都会亲切地问好（开场白永远是“哦，是聪明的麻瓜出身小姐呀“，这在她听来很不舒服。她的语气再怎么真诚，Hermione都心知肚明她真正想说的是“蠢笨的mudblood” 。），主动驻足和她寒暄几句，她不情愿地随口敷衍；要是周围有其他人，她会用眼神向她致意。加上陪Ginny去校医院那次，她实在想不通她为何最近变得如此友善，也深深怀疑这种友善只是一副面具。一个格兰芬多真正遇到难题的时候，这个斯莱特林还会伸出一只友善的援助之手吗？</p><p>不对，去年为了魔法石，长着三个头的残暴大狗、魔鬼网和赌上生命的瓶子推理题她都勇敢地挑战过了，如今密室的来龙去脉可能唾手可得，她却想临阵脱逃。被Selwyn拒绝和羞辱总不会比这些考验更可怕吧？如果她真的那么做，只能证明她的确是个卑劣的斯莱特林。不知不觉，她已经围着Selwyn的座位附近的书架兜了几个圈子，终于她迈着坚定的步伐走向那女孩。</p><p>“抱歉打扰你，Selwyn，能不能把这本书借我看一下？” Hermione指着那本书，语气一如请求加入车厢时那样恳切。</p><p>Selwyn抬起头看见是她，惊讶地愣了好几秒。Hermione即刻意识到，这措手不及的几秒钟是她在她面前第一次直接流露感情。“哦，当然可以了。”刹那间，Selwyn换上一副笑颜，</p><p>“你要借多久？”</p><p>“十分钟就够了，多谢。”Hermione抱起书，凭记忆直接翻到有关建校以及斯莱特林的几个章节，细细查阅，余光告诉她，Selwyn开始警惕地四处张望，生怕有人路过。</p><p>没有，都没有。难道会零星散见于其他章节？这就难办了。她刚想开口问Selwyn能不能把书多借几天，就被一只手推进了厚重的深褐色天鹅绒帷幔后面，那些帷幔正挂在Selwyn书桌两侧的硕大落地玻璃前。“嘘，也别动！”她听见女孩压低声音说。Hermione大气也不敢出一声，透过帷幔上的细小镂花看到一个人高马大的斯莱特林男生正在面前一排书架上摸索，最终抽出一本书，走了。</p><p>“不好意思，我们两个搭话不能被看到，特别是你。” Selwyn长舒一口气说。</p><p>“没关系。” Hermione轻轻拍落衣袖上沾到的灰絮，十分理解，也有点后怕。</p><p>“你是在找有关密室的记录吗？”</p><p>犹豫了一会儿，Hermione 回答：“对。”</p><p>“那就别费心了，这本书上没有。”</p><p>“啊？你确定吗？”</p><p>“相信我，” Hermione看到她灰蓝色眸子里闪烁着真诚和笃定，“我最近为这个快把这本书翻烂啦！”她的语气轻快起来。</p><p>“那该去哪里找啊……” Hermione喃喃自语。</p><p>Selwyn很认真地沉思了一会儿。“我也不知道。”她说。</p><p>“谢谢你的书。” 没有什么别的可说了，Hermione把那本书放下，转身离开。</p><p>“你要是找到了，记得告诉我一声。” 背后，传来Selwyn很愉快的声音。直到快要走到Ron和Harry所在的桌子，她才反应过来：平生第一次，她相信了一个斯莱特林。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“赫敏小心翼翼地打开《强力药剂》，三个人都凑上前，看着那些布满水印的纸页。他们一眼就看出这本书为什么属于禁书区了。里面的有些药剂的效果可怕极了，简直令人不敢想象，书里还有一些让人看了感到很不舒服的插图：一个人似乎被从里到外翻了出来，还有一个巫婆脑袋上冒出了许多双手臂。”</p><p>                                 ——《哈利波特与密室》第十章《失控的游走球》</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“啊哈，你们在这里干什么？” Rosemary Selwyn悠然地走近，为抓他们个正着而得意洋洋。她腋下夹着一本大书，长袍上崭新的斯莱特林院徽绿得刺眼。</p><p>谁也没听到她推门进来，Moaning Myrtle的哭声那样响亮，掩盖了所有脚步声。他们三个人又是那样激动和投入地阅读着《强力药剂》里复方汤剂的配料表，无暇顾及周遭。Harry抬头认出这个闯入的不速之客时，一颗心都掉进了冰窟窿里。他们遇上大麻烦了！</p><p>“你，你怎么会，在这里！” Hermione惊得语无伦次，整个人都在微微颤抖。Ron‘霍’得一下站了起来，怒气冲冲：“你想要干什么？” Harry也爬起来，一只手伸到长袍里预备随时抽出魔杖，右脚以尽可能小幅度的动作地把刚才从Hermione手里滑落的《强力药剂》踢到身后。他不知道Selwyn偷听到了多少他们的交谈，为保险起见，还是不要让她看到这本书为妙。</p><p>“Potter，别白费力气了，我都听到了。” Selwyn瞟了一眼他的腿。Harry听闻，即刻举起魔杖。有没有咒语能让她不记得眼前的一切啊？他飞快地回忆着学过的内容，却越想越绝望。</p><p>“你干什么！” Selwyn毫不退缩，也抽出自己的魔杖。Ron拔出他的破魔杖时犹豫了一秒，最终还是决定用它指着她的脸，以帮朋友壮气势。</p><p>“停，停，大家都冷静一下，” Hermione终于挣扎着站了起来，思忖了一下，“Selwyn，你能不能把这件事保密？”她的声音包含一丝恳求，Harry大为意外，Hermione面对来自斯莱特林的刁难向来不胆怯退让，今天为何如此反常？</p><p>“别求她，没有用！”Ron恶狠狠地说，“我警告你，如果你敢把今天的事说出去一个字，我就——”</p><p>“就凭它吗？” Selwyn轻蔑地打量那根缠着胶带的魔杖，拖长声音说。这使Harry不由得想起了Malfoy平日的神态，他越发不喜欢这个女孩，又把魔杖上移了一点。</p><p>“Potter也是。听说你俩今年因为开着飞车来上学差点被开除，奉劝你们还是不要随便给同学施恶咒。”</p><p>“Harry, Ron，把魔杖放下吧。让我跟她说！” Hermione用两只手压下两个朋友的胳膊。</p><p>“我也比较喜欢和聪明的Granger对话，哪怕她是麻瓜出身。” Harry感觉这话很刺耳，Ron眼看又要发火，可是，Selwyn说着就把自己的魔杖收进了衣袋，径自盘腿坐了下来，他俩见状都愣了一下。</p><p>“别瞪着我，坐下吧。” Selwyn整理了一下裙摆。</p><p>三个人缓缓坐了下来。Ron努力挪得离她远远的。这真是Harry见过最奇怪的画面：三个忐忑不安的格兰芬多和一个来意不明的斯莱特林，其中两个还是男生，相聚在一个哭声嚎啕的废弃女生盥洗室。</p><p>“我可以保密，但是我必须参与熬制复方汤剂的整个过程。” Selwyn用不容置疑的语气对Hermione提出条件。</p><p>“既然你都听到了，你应该清楚我们要用它来进入你们的公共休息室，你为什么帮助我们？” Harry插嘴道，想起她曾在第一节魔药课上一鸣惊人。</p><p>“谁说我要帮助你们？只是想看看这种神奇的药剂罢了。你们用它来干什么不管我的事。”</p><p>“你们斯莱特林都这么没有荣誉感吗？任由其他学院的人走进你们的公共休息室？”Ron嘲笑道。</p><p>“那我现在就去报告Snape教授好了。”</p><p>“别！”Hermione拉住想要起身的Selwyn，“你保证不说出去？”</p><p>“我保证。” 女孩不假思索地回答，听上去她的语气坚定十足。</p><p>“我们和你并不熟识，你又怎么能指望我们信任你呢？”Harry马上说。他还是不能够轻信一个突然闯入他们秘密计划的陌生人，还是个斯莱特林。他想起Snape不怀好意的笑容，想起Malfoy那帮人的丑恶嘴脸，想起魁地奇球场上龇着大板牙的Flint，“没有一个后来变坏的男女巫师不是从斯莱特林出来的，神秘人就是其中的一个。““别对斯莱特林抱有太高期待。” Hagrid的话依然在耳畔回响。尤其是个斯莱特林，他提醒自己。</p><p>Selwyn看向他，表情舒缓了一些： “Potter说得有道理。我是应该首先争取到你们的信任。”</p><p>Hermione和Harry异口同声问道：“怎么？”Ron则撇撇嘴：“别想。“</p><p>“熬制复方汤剂需要一些普通学生没有的贵重配料，Potter刚才提出了一个解决方法，我愿意去做。”</p><p>“什么？你打算去Snape的私人仓库偷东西！”Harry惊愕地叫起来，“你为什么要和自己的院长对着干？”</p><p>“嗨，只要是个正常人都想和Snape对着干。”Ron说。</p><p>Selwyn假装没听到他的问题：”由我去做，违反校规的风险都是我承担，如果我失败了，我也不会供出你们，怎么样？这个条件不错吧？”</p><p>“你最好直说你的真实目的！对你这种人来说，学校里的麻瓜们被杀死不是正合心意吗？你这样做相当于在挡斯莱特林继承人的路。” Ron不依不饶地质问道。</p><p>“我说了，你们怎么使用复方汤剂我都无所谓。偷配料只是为了证明我值得信赖。之后，我不会妨碍你们，也不会帮助你们，能不能混进我们的公共休息室看你们自己的本事。如果非要我举出一个目的，我把这次当作一个学习复方汤剂的机会，可以了吗？”</p><p>盥洗室里一阵静默， Myrtle大约哭累了，只剩下抽泣声断断续续传来。Harry有点被她这番话说动，毕竟她如果决意举报他们，完全可以不暴露自己，直接走出门去报告给一位级长或者老师，他们又能奈她何？他转向两位朋友, 用眼神征求他们的意见。Hermione轻轻点着头，Ron却不置可否。</p><p>“听着，你如实回答我一个问题，” Harry突然闪过一个想法，“从你自己的角度来看，Malfoy会是斯莱特林的继承人吗？”</p><p>Selwyn微微张开嘴，灰蓝色的眼睛来回转动，显然在思索，过了一会儿，她抬起眼睛说：“我真的不知道。我每天待在图书馆的时间更多，我没太留意Draco平时的表现，他对这件事很兴奋是真的……不好意思，我说不准。”</p><p>“你们不是关系很好吗？”Ron半信半疑地说。</p><p>Selwyn没有回答，视线回到Harry身上。虽说没有获得更多有效情报有点失望，Harry还是点点头：“好吧。说说你打算什么时候、如何行动？”</p><p>“你们决定吧。由我着手来偷就行。” Selwyn突然站起来，准备离开，“Granger知道在图书馆哪里能找到我。你们最好也赶紧离开，我来的时候看见你们学院那个红头发的级长在这边转悠。”</p><p>“这药水需要多长时间才能熬好？” Selwyn走后，Harry率先他们之间打破片刻的沉默。</p><p>Hermione又打开书，“如果配料都能弄到的话，有一个月就差不多了。”</p><p>“一个月？”Ron说，“我们要和那个奇怪的家伙经常见面连续一个月？而且等到那时，Malfoy可能把学校里的一半麻瓜都打倒了！”</p><p>“如果你有其他更好的办法，分享出来！” Hermione的眼睛眯了起来，Ron赶紧说：“这是我们能想到的最好方案了，我们加紧行动起来吧。对了，我们可以只邀请Selwyn来这里几次，然后换个地方——”</p><p>“不行，Selwyn是个魔药高手，你以为她看不出熬制的进度如何吗？现在是我们的把柄落在她的手上，只要不遂她的心意，她可以随时揭发我们。”</p><p>“好吧。”Ron放弃了尝试，暗自嘟囔了一句“讨厌的小斯莱特林。”</p><p>当他们准备离开盥洗室、Hermione去看看Percy是否如Selwyn所见在这附近巡逻的时候，Ron悄悄对Harry说：”“如果你明天把Malfoy从他的扫帚上撞下来，就能省去好多麻烦。”</p><p>是啊，明天就是格兰芬多对斯莱特林的首场魁地奇比赛了，一想到对手新近拥有七把迄今为止最快的飞天扫帚，他的心情就如窗外的天空被层层乌云笼罩。</p><p> </p><p>Madam Pomfrey帮Harry撸起被泥水与汗水斑驳的袖子，托着那只垂软如面条、毫无生气的胳膊端详，频频皱眉，“我本来一秒钟就能把骨头接好——可是要让它们重新长出来——”</p><p>“你也能的，是吗？” Harry十分迫切地问。</p><p>“我当然可以了，” 她很不高兴地说，“但是会很疼的，而且这得花一晚上时间，你今天必须留在这里了……Selwyn小姐！”</p><p>Harry听到这个名字大吃一惊，下意识想抽回被Madam Pomfrey攥着的胳膊起身离开，无奈失去了所有骨头后，它完全不听使唤。他今天一点也不想见到这个人。昨天起，她撞破他们的秘密和斯莱特林比赛在即两件事一直盘踞在他的心头，担忧她随时出尔反尔和比赛前的紧张焦虑让他一晚上辗转难眠。今天，他被发疯的游走球追杀，被Lockhart拿掉了骨头，被Colin拍下了最狼狈的样子，为什么还要加倍倒霉地在校医院碰见她？他看看Ron突然沉下来的脸和充满戒备的神色，就知道他此刻也是这么想的。</p><p>Selwyn从病房门口探出头来，目光扫过他们三个时眼睛一亮，“有什么吩咐，夫人？”</p><p>“找套干净病号服来。”</p><p>不一会儿，Selwyn拿着病号服走进来，Harry才注意到她已经换上了治疗师训练生的工作服：草绿色的长袍、相同颜色及脚踝的裙子，系在身前的围裙。和Madam Pomfrey一样，她也用一块方巾包住头发。他发觉她穿这一身比校服要顺眼得多，大约是因为没有斯莱特林银色与绿色的饰物。</p><p>Selwyn把病号服轻轻扔在床上，顺手拉上病床周围的帘子，当瞧见Harry胳膊滑溜溜软塌塌的模样时，她先是惊愕，接着拼命用牙齿咬住下唇阻止自己笑出声，Harry火气上来了。“哎哟对不起——”意识到不该嘲笑病人，她赶紧轻声道歉，在Ron恶狠狠的一瞪中退出去，留出隐私让他帮助Harry换衣服。</p><p>“怎么会弄成这样？他不是直接摔下来的吗？”隔着帘子，他听见Selwyn好奇地向Hermione打听。</p><p>“Lockhart教授想帮Harry治疗，但是好像犯了一个错误。”</p><p>“你怎么现在还护着Lockhart，嗯，Hermione？” Ron帮助他套上袖子，边大声说。</p><p>“还有什么是Lockhart不会的吗？”‘Selwyn说。</p><p>Ron顿了一顿，似乎为与一个斯莱特林想法一致而意外，“当然没有了！”他嘲弄道。</p><p>Hermione不理他们：“Harry，你的胳膊不疼了吧？”</p><p>“不疼了，可是它什么也做不成了。”</p><p>几分钟后，Madam Pomfrey、Hermione和Selwyn绕过帘子走进来，Madam Pomfrey手里拿着一个贴着“生骨灵”的大瓶子，倒出热气腾腾的一大杯，要求Harry一饮而尽。“长骨头是一件很难受的事情，你今天晚上会比较难熬。”她给他打预防针。Selwyn把陈着一个玻璃壶和三个玻璃杯的托盘放到床头柜上，又抽出魔杖指着壶念道：“清水如涟。”壶里立刻注满了水。做完这些，她就头也不回地走出了病房。很快，Madam Pomfrey也离开了。</p><p>生骨灵滑下嗓子有种奇异的剧烈灼烧感，呛得他咳嗽连连，Hermione赶紧端给他一杯水，不料Ron大喊一声：“慢着！”他夺过Hermione手里的杯子，举起看看，凑近闻闻，又尝了一尝，才递给Harry。</p><p>“别傻了，Selwyn不可能对水做手脚！” Hermione说。</p><p>“Harry刚才抓住金色飞贼让斯莱特林队大败，当然有可能！”</p><p>“她当着Madam Pomfrey的面加得水，她又不蠢！” Hermione反驳道，Ron一时无法反驳，决定转移话题：“我们赢了，你不知道Malfoy的表情，简直想要杀人！”他喜笑颜开。</p><p>“我想知道他对游走球做了什么手脚！” Hermione生气地说。</p><p>“我们可以把这个加到喝了复方汤剂后的提问清单上”， Harry躺下来，”“我希望复方汤剂的味道会好一点。”</p><p>“里面要加斯莱特林们身上的一点儿东西呢，你可真会开玩笑。”Ron说。</p><p>病房外突然喧哗嘈杂起来，他们听到Selwyn宛如银铃的声音飘在所有人之上：“不行，你们人太多了——”，几个人的嗤笑，还有Wood不耐烦的一句：“得了吧，让开！”接下来，大门洞开，浑身泥水的格兰芬多队员们鱼贯而入，Selwyn抱臂悻悻地跟在最后。大家把Harry团团围住，关心地问长问短，对他的发挥赞不绝口，他们还带来了不少好吃的东西，正要开一个快乐的庆功会，不料这一回Madam Pomfrey怒不可竭地冲了进来，把连带Hermione和Ron的所有访客都轰了出去。</p><p>病房恢复了宁静。Madam Pomfrey紧蹙双眉瞅着地板上的泥水和脚印，转向Selwyn，严肃地批评道：“你应该更努力拦住他们才是！我多次对你们强调，维持病房的秩序对于病人顺利康复意义重大。罚你把这些清理干净，不许用魔法！”</p><p>这一刻，Harry有点替她不平：她个子太小了，一个人拦不住七个兴冲冲的高年级学生很正常；还有点为害她受罚感到内疚，毕竟队员们是来看望他的。他看到女孩眼中闪过同样的委屈，还有一丝自尊心受伤的沮丧，只是没有辩白一句，她便垂下了眼睛，温驯地说：“对不起。”</p><p>“还有下班前，一定要把粉末都磨好。” Madam Pomfrey表情柔和了一点，撂下这句话就走了。</p><p>剩下两个人独处一室，气氛变得尴尬起来。仿佛察觉到他的不自在，Selwyn向Harry莞尔一笑，走出了病房，Harry这才轻松地长舒一口气。但是很快，他又有点后悔，因为Selwyn不在这里，没有任何事情分散他的注意力，他开始感到胳膊像刀割一样疼。翻来覆去咬牙忍了十分钟左右后，他认为自己必须做点什么转移注意力以缓解疼痛感，就跳下床，小心绕开地上那些污渍，在两侧病床之间的过道里来回踱步。城堡之外，雨一阵紧似一阵，所有玻璃都蒙上了一层水雾，户外的景致都晕染成模糊不清的一片灰绿色团。陪伴他的只有沙沙的雨声、壁炉里燃烧的噼啪声和外面呲呲嚓嚓打磨的声音。Harry不禁好奇Selwyn究竟在干什么，就蹑手蹑脚把门打开一道小缝，向外张望。</p><p>他只能看到她的侧颜。女孩坐在一个木头矮凳上，袖子上卷，紧握石杵前倾身体用力研磨石碗里的一些深褐色块状物质，神情专注。她时不时停下来拿起一块绣满蓝色小花的手帕拭去额角的汗珠。突然，胳膊剧烈阵痛了一下，Harry疼得眼泪都流了出来，本能地轻轻呻吟了一下，但是这么一来就犯了大错：Selwyn猛地转过脸来，正好和他四目相对。Harry转身就跑。</p><p>他刚跳上病床，门就开了，Selwyn气鼓鼓地走到他床前：“Potter，你下床来干嘛？你必须休息！” 有那么一瞬，他感觉她现在的神态酷似赶他进碗橱的Petunia 姨妈。</p><p>Harry一时语塞，他一点儿也不愿意告诉她真实原因，显得自己十分脆弱娇气一点痛都忍不了似的。要是Malfoy通过她之口知道他现在的惨样，再赢十场魁地奇比赛也不会令他真正开心。“我……我不困，想起来走走。”他随便找了个理由。可是，他的胳膊不放过他，新的一波钻心疼痛袭来，这次他伸手捂住痛处，不想这样适得其反，“哎哟！”他终于忍不住大叫起来。</p><p>Selwyn见状，所有怒气都消失了，马上拉过一张椅子在他面前坐下，欠着身子，非常关切地问：“你还好吧？疼得特别厉害吗？” 她一下子离得那么近，Harry不太舒服，赶紧往床里蹭了蹭。</p><p>“没有办法。你加油忍耐一下吧，我相信你这么勇敢的格兰芬多能熬过这一关的！”她鼓励道，声音意外充满使人安心的温暖。忽然，她跳起来：“对了！或许丁香油可以缓解！你等我一下。”她为自己的灵光一现拍着手，转眼消失在门后。</p><p>Harry气愤地用完好无损的那只手狠狠捶了一下被子。他为什么要疼得喊出来啊！被一个斯莱特林当小朋友一样安慰和照顾和被Malfoy当众奚落简直一样糟糕！同时，他又为Selwyn自如切换情绪的能力而惊讶不已，很难相信刚才的她和昨天要挟他们的她是同一个人。</p><p>门又开了，Selwyn抱着一个玻璃罐头和一个小刷子一蹦一跳进来了。她靠近时，Harry嗅到一股淡淡的花香。纱布包裹的塞子被拔出之后，浓烈刺鼻的香气扑面起来，他打了一个喷嚏，力度之大使得眼镜滑到了鼻尖，他赶紧伸手扶正，为自己再次失态不好意思起来。Selwyn坐定，特别自然地要把他包裹受伤胳膊的那只袖子往上撩——</p><p>”哎，你干什么！” Harry以最快的速度缩到了床的另一边，慌乱中又挤痛了胳膊，“哎哟！”</p><p>“你在干什么？快过来！” Selwyn已经用小刷子沾了满满一笔丁香油，表情比他更加惊讶。</p><p>“你，你要我露出胳膊吗？”他脸红了。</p><p>“是啊，这样才能涂上这个，快过来！”</p><p>“我能自己来吗？”</p><p>“你在害羞吗？” Selwyn嘴角露出狡黠的微笑，这下比较像昨天的她，随即又恢复了平静的面容真诚地说：“别害羞，在这里你只是病人而我是大夫。”</p><p>你只是一个训练生啊，Harry不服气地想，要是换作Madam Pomfrey，他一定全力配合。“让我自己来吧，你可以指导我怎么做。”他说。女孩翻了一个白眼，把小刷子递给了他，接着指挥他给胳膊刷上芳香的粘稠液体，只有在必要时，她才会用两个指头捏着他的一个手指协助他提起软绵绵的胳膊保证不漏掉一处。一切完成之后，她一屁股坐在椅子上，好奇又期待地等着他的反应。</p><p>丁香油缓缓渗入皮肤时释放出的凉意让Harry打了一个寒噤，疼痛确实有所减轻，让他好受了一些，但是没有他想象中那样大。</p><p>“怎么样？”</p><p>“管点用。”</p><p>他们俩一言不发地相对坐着等待进一步的效果。十几分钟过去了，Harry有点失望，因为丁香油的效果看来到此为止了。Selwyn从对他的察言观色中得到了答案，点着头自言自语：“好吧，看来实验失败了。丁香油还是适合牙痛。”</p><p>“什么？你拿我当试验品？”Harry有点恼火。</p><p>“不试试怎么知道有没有效果？你放心，我有把握，一点儿丁香油是杀不死‘大难不死的男孩’的。”她后半句玩笑着说。</p><p>““你刚才还说，我是病人你是大夫。大夫可以这么不负责任吗？”他一点也不喜欢她的揶揄口气。</p><p>“确实有用不是吗？你应该感谢我才对。我本来只管磨好我的粉就行，Madam Pomfrey讲课时也说过：‘喝了生骨灵疼也没有什么好办法，只能劝病人忍住。‘”</p><p>“你还要把这儿打扫干净，不能用魔法。” 他头歪向那些污渍。</p><p>“好吧，”她冷冷地说，一下子抓起丁香油罐子，“这东西只能持续几个小时，今天晚上你就准备痛得满地乱逛吧。”她昂首挺胸地走出去。</p><p>Harry烦躁地一头栽倒在床上，斯莱特林果然不好相处，他想道，闭上眼睛，决定睡一会。但是这个觉睡得并不安稳，他开始做噩梦，梦见身上那些丁香油霎那熊熊燃烧起来，火舌吞噬皮肉的痛苦要比生骨灵的副作用强烈千万倍，他猛坐起来，想去抓玻璃水壶，可是“喵”的一声，还是健健康康的Mrs Norris跳上床头柜，玻璃水壶被它打翻在地，摔得粉碎。Selwyn站在不远处袖手旁观，她开口说话了，却不是属于她的声音，而是最近Harry听到的那个回荡在城堡里的神秘怪声。下一秒，病房的玻璃窗爆裂了，在无数晶莹剔透的碎片中间那个杀气腾腾的鬼飞球瞄准他的脑袋撞了过来，吓得他翻身下床，绝望地大喊：“Madam Pomfrey——！”</p><p>“Potter! Potter! Harry，醒一醒！” 有人在摇他，是Madam Pomfrey闻声来救他了吗？他睁开眼睛，脑子里迷迷糊糊的，心脏还在狂跳不止。他想要认出来人是谁，可是四周一片昏暗，他还没戴眼镜。他睡了多久？已经是晚上了吗？有人帮他把眼镜架在耳朵上，面前Selwyn关切的脸逐渐清晰起来，“你做梦了。起来吧，十分钟后我会端来晚餐的。”她的声音冷淡，虽然一点都不像梦里的那样令人毛骨悚然，Harry还是余惊未定地向后缩了缩。“几点了？”他问。</p><p>“五点五十。”说着，Selwyn后退几步，抽出魔杖直指地板，“清理一新”，她念道，那些已经干涸成硬块的污渍消失得无影无踪。Harry很不赞同地看着她。</p><p>“Madam Pomfrey不是说不能——”</p><p>“Madam Pomfrey说得对。” Selwyn评价道，立刻走到角落一个置物架那里，取来水桶和墩布。Harry疑惑地看着她拿起床头柜上的玻璃水壶，倒了一些水在桶里。桶里本来就落着厚厚一层灰，清水变得浑浊，与方才地上的污渍颜色几乎一致，他恍然大悟。“这么一来就没有问题了。” Selwyn把墩布投入桶中浸湿，提着桶离开房间，Harry很快听到倒水的声响。等到她重新把依旧湿淋淋的桶和墩布物归原位时，他不服气地撇撇嘴：“这么做太狡猾了。”</p><p>“嘘！”她食指立在唇前，得意一笑。</p><p>这顿晚餐很丰盛美味，Harry却吃得一点都不开心，因为Selwyn一直坐在床边的椅子上盯着他吃。“你不去吃饭吗？”他思考着劝她离开这里的办法。</p><p>“下了班再去。”</p><p>“你几点下班？”</p><p>“快了，还有一个小时。”她瞅瞅手表。</p><p>“哦。”过一会儿，他又问，“你的粉磨完了？”</p><p>“完了。”突然，她站起来，Harry一阵窃喜，“不过你倒提醒了我…….”她走出门去，又拎着一个小瓶子回来，Harry又是一阵失望。</p><p>她拿了床头柜上其中一个未使用过的杯子，从瓶里倒了半杯像是高年级同学喝的黄油啤酒的液体。</p><p>“喂，你不会要在这里喝酒吧？”</p><p>Selwyn困惑不解地看了他一会儿， “这是药。”</p><p>“哦，对不起。你生病了吗?”他只记得上周的魔药课上，她好像没有出现。现在的她面色比初见时红润得多，不像有病的样子。</p><p>Selwyn不回答，皱着眉头把药一饮而尽。</p><p>端走Harry一扫而空的碗碟之后，像是怕他无聊，Selwyn扔给他一期最新的《预言家日报》，就再没回到病房打扰他。在他耐着性子阅读《魔法交通司拟定新规得到通过》、《对角巷连环盗窃案告破》和《古怪姐妹造访孤儿之家》，嗤之以鼻地翻过《Gilderoy Lockhart透露即将又出新作》期间，Madam Pomfrey进来检查过他的胳膊，并对病房地面的清洁程度表示满意。当七点的钟声回荡在城堡里的时候，他听见门“吱呀”一声开了，Selwyn站在门口冲他挥手，重新换回了斯莱特林的校服。</p><p>“我走啦，祝你早日康复，再见，Potter!”</p><p>Harry立起整张报纸遮住自己，装作没有听见。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>星期天上午，Daphne Greengrass在图书馆角落寻觅Rosemary。她的这位朋友在泡图书馆的时候不喜欢自习区集中摆放鳞次栉比的书桌，只愿意躲在拥有被书架隔出一个静谧小空间的独张书桌前用功。她认为这样才能真正心无旁骛。Daphne又转过一个弯，已经能够远远看见Rosemary正在伏身阅读，就在此刻，Hermione Granger从她前方书架间的通道走过去，东看看西望望，神情警惕。她看到她的时候，瞪大了眼睛，加快了步伐。自以为是的、血统肮脏的万事通，Daphne鄙夷地想，这么说大名鼎鼎的Potter和他的小跟班Weasley也在附近？她也四处张望了一下，但是周遭书架都静悄悄的。</p><p>Daphne走到Rosemary身边，轻拍她，“你今天忙吗？”</p><p>Rosemary抬头报以惊喜亲切的笑容：“不。怎么？”</p><p>“Draco昨天输了比赛，还被Flint一顿臭骂，情绪一直不太好，Pansy提议我们中午就到湖边去野餐，帮他排遣派遣，来吗？“</p><p>“当然。还有谁呀？”</p><p>“Crabbe、Goyle，”她突然狡黠地一笑，“还有Theodore。”</p><p>Rosemary白了她一眼。</p><p>“他挺不错的，不是吗？出身好家庭，和你一样擅长调制魔药，模样也不坏，就是总喜欢独来独往，当然这不算个缺点，我跟Pansy这周也特别留意了，他老是盯着你看。” Daphne傻笑起来。</p><p>“别说了。野餐几点开始？” Rosemary脸微微泛红。</p><p>“十二点钟。Pansy说她会张罗吃的东西，还让我来问你，如果有空，能不能再做点上次那种分给大家的小饼干，Draco也爱吃。”</p><p>“真的吗？”Rosemary不以为然地说，“我听到的明明是’喂，Selwyn你怎么像个家养小精灵一样做家务这种事——’”</p><p>“然后吃得最多，” Daphne接上说，“Draco就是这样，喜欢张扬，说话嘴毒。你别放在心上。”</p><p>“我才不会把一个被宠坏的小孩的话放在心上呢。”</p><p>“他是比你幸运多了，” 回想好朋友的境遇，Daphne感叹一句，“‘不过，别担心，你有我和Astoria，还有爸爸妈妈，爷爷也喜欢你。”</p><p>Rosemary展露出一个发自内心的笑容，合上书本。“我马上去厨房，你先去告诉Pansy吧。”</p><p>“不一起走吗？我可以等你。”</p><p>“哦……”Rosemary少见地迟疑了一下, ”我还要写个口信给Hanna Abbot。我们，我们下午本来约好一起温习治疗师课程。”</p><p>“跟Abbot一起?我不太懂你看得上她哪点，她是个傻乎乎的姑娘，Abbot家族历史悠久，但是她妈妈是个mudblood。为什么不和六年级的Shafiq一起呢？她是咱们学院的，今年也开始参加治疗师培训，你有印象吗？“</p><p>“当然有印象，一个非常甜美的姑娘。”Rosemary含笑点头，“是Abbot求我的。你知除我俩以外，再没有二年级学生参加啦，她又老是跟不上课程，大概是受她母亲那边血统的影响，可惜了。不过我也正好想温习，教别人是最有效不过的复习方式了。”</p><p>“你真是太善良了，我才不愿意把时间浪费在无关紧要的人身上。“ Daphne摇摇头。第一节魔药课上，Rosemary居然为格兰芬多说话，还顶撞了Snape教授，虽然她的理由并非毫无道理，但是这种行为风险太大了。她才刚刚进入学院，正需要赢得大家的认可，要是因为这件事被背后非议和排斥，作为朋友的她会非常难受的。当天中午一回到饭桌，Pansy和Daphne就立马在她两边坐下。</p><p>“你今天傻了吗？要是你不开口，Snape教授起码能为我们加二十分！“ Pansy不悦地说。</p><p>“没错，你干嘛要为格兰芬多学院打抱不平？要是今年学院杯我们又输了，其他三个学院只会幸灾乐祸。” Daphne回想起去年学期末晚宴，就心头一紧。</p><p>“分院帽大约老糊涂了，把Selwyn放错了地方，Snape教授应该直接把她打包送给McGonagall。” Draco在对面边看报纸，边拖长声音冷嘲热讽。Rosemary看也不看他一眼。</p><p>“谁说的，分院帽可是刚碰到Rosemary头顶就决定好了她属于这里。” Daphne当即反驳。</p><p>“对不起，我错了。我保证以后不会再这么做。” Rosemary垂下眼睛，诚恳地道歉。她也说到做到，从此她和她们一样，对遇到的任何格兰芬多都冷眼相向。</p><p>“‘你要是很忙，不去野餐也行。”</p><p>“但我很想去啊！今天天气很好。”</p><p>Rosemary已经开始提笔写一张便条。Daphne只能看到开头是：“Hanna，很抱歉，今天我们不能见面了……”，Rosemary的长发落到了纸面，遮挡住了后面的内容。五分钟后，她将便条对折放进口袋，继续收拾文具。“走吧。”她说。</p><p>她们一路闲谈着走到霍格沃兹厨房。上百个身披绣有霍格沃兹校徽茶巾的小精灵正在各司其职地忙碌着，形成由尖尖的耳朵、或蓝或绿的大眼睛和长长的鼻子组成的海洋。Daphne已经来过这里一次，依旧被这壮观的景象震惊。她家诺大的庄园也一共只有不到十个家养小精灵。在她们前进途中遇到的小精灵们都会停下手里的活，鞠躬或行屈膝礼。Daphne感受到它们见到Rosemary会格外高兴，有的甚至会用又尖又细声音兴奋地喊叫她的名字，她也会放慢脚步，以惊人的耐心冲每一个惊呼的主人露齿而笑，这就导致她们走到烤炉前的行程无比漫长。“这些小家伙总是让我想起可怜的老Kreacher，可惜我不能常常去看它。”她看出了Daphne的疑虑，向她解释道。提到Kreacher, Rosemary总会不经意地双眼遥望远方，仿佛陷入了回忆。终于，他们来到烤炉之前，一个年纪很大的小精灵看上去正负责这里。Rosemary蹲下身子，用最温柔细气的声音请求：“现在方便借我用一下这个烤炉吗？”</p><p>小精灵马上鞠了一躬，“当然可以，两位亲爱的小姐。”</p><p>“我还需要一些面粉、黄油还有糖霜，有蔓越莓就更好了。非常感谢你们。”马上有小精灵跑去拿Rosemary需要的材料。一些看上去正在喝茶休息的小精灵兴趣浓厚地围过来，Daphne听到它们之中类似“快来看，Selwyn小姐又要亲自动手了！”的嗡嗡议论声。</p><p> “谢谢你送我到这里，Daphne，快去告诉Pansy我已经开始做饼干了吧。” 她已经开始揉面，莞尔一笑地说。</p><p>“好的，” Daphne掉头向外走去，突然想起Rosemary的那张便条还没有送去，就又走回来说：“那张便条，我帮你拿给Abbot吧！”</p><p>“没关系，我叫一个家养小精灵送去就好。”Rosemary头也不抬地回答。</p><p> </p><p>上午九点钟，Hermione提着一个装满所有他们能在学生储藏柜找到的复方汤剂所需原料的大包，一步一停地向Moaning Myrtle的盥洗室移动，Ron则背着坩埚和其他工具，与她背靠背地倒着走，以便观察有没有人从后方路过。Hermione心知现在他俩的模样一定很滑稽可笑，但是，这是无奈之举，要是再有人像Selwyn一样跟踪和刺探他们的秘密，他们就真的完了。</p><p>霎时，一个毛绒绒的东西扑扇着翅膀向他们俯冲而来，走廊的寂静被一声尖利的怪叫打破了。Hermione吓了一跳，难道被发现了？顿时，有什么东西穿过她的发梢滑落下去。</p><p>“什么鬼东西？” Ron边用坩埚护住脑袋边大叫，他们两个人一起回过头去，原来是只猫头鹰。</p><p>Hermione向地上看去，果然，一张对折的纸躺在地上，她立刻捡起它，Ron也凑过来，两个人一起读着：</p><p>Hanna，很抱歉，今天我们不能见面了。中午起，我要和学院里的朋友一起野餐，这次野餐对我来说很重要。下次调制复方汤剂，一定要叫上我。我会遵守我的陈诺，希望你也遵守你的。                   </p><p>                                                                                  S</p><p>落款处的“‘S”很奇特，顶端被画上了像是蛇信子的一笔。</p><p>Hermione顿觉心情大好，她今天不会出现，意味着他们三个可以畅所欲言，共度一段自在时光。“这么凑巧吗，这个Hanna也在调制复方汤剂！” Ron一脸不可思议地说，又为难起来，“这只猫头鹰昏了头了，送错了信。我们现在可是有要紧事，该拿它怎么办？”</p><p>Hermione翻了个白眼，他为什么就不能稍微动动脑子呢？“这是Selwyn送来的。”她把便条塞进口袋。</p><p>Ron如坠云雾中地望着她，突然他像是恍然大悟地说：“你认得她的笔迹？”。</p><p>Hermione感到有点无言以对，又把便条掏出来指给他：“你注意观察这个‘S‘，像不像一条蛇，她又姓‘Selwyn’。”</p><p>“可是Hanna……”</p><p>“梅林的胡子，忘记Hanna吧！要是写你我的真名，信落到别人手里就糟糕了！”、</p><p>“好吧。”Ron为自己的思维迟钝不太开心，但是想到今天不用与一个斯莱特林同处一室，他即刻笑逐颜开。</p><p> </p><p>Ginny Weasley一个人心烦意乱地在湖边徘徊，手里的小树枝时不时地抽过身边没过膝盖的枯黄杂草。午饭过后，她终于有机会逃离朋友们的视线，溜到这个无人的去处任自己陷入烦恼。昨天晚上她在干什么？她居然又没有换上睡衣就上床了！为什么今天一大早醒来她什么都想不起来？她只记得傍晚摊开日记本，向它倾诉心事——昨天，Harry从空中直坠地面、重重摔进泥里的那一瞬，她的心跳都停止了。梅林，求求你，让他活着，别让他受重伤！下一秒Ginny发现自己的双腿已经奔到了泥泞的球场上，Harry倒在地上，被一群人团团围住。此时，羞怯又开始发作，她不好意思也走上前，便躲到一边，食指与中指交叉，默默看着哥哥和Hermione扶着这个即使淋成落汤鸡也帅气不减的男孩离开。哦，他的脸因为痛苦抽搐了一下！Ginny的心随之一阵刺痛，她捂住嘴，感觉泪水在眼眶里打转。当所有队员以及哥哥和Hermione回到格兰芬多公共休息室时，她第一时间坐到他们附近，竖起耳朵希望能听到他们谈论Harry的状况。谢天谢地，他平安无事，Lockhart真是个蠢货，她边听边气愤地想到居然还有成群结队的女孩为他着迷。接下来，Wood队长开始喋喋不休地赞叹Harry那一抓是多么关键、多么精彩，Ginny向后一靠瘫在扶手椅上，对他的话深以为然。为了保证队友正常发挥，他甘愿顶着巨大风险独自去对付那只游走球；哪怕身受重伤强忍剧痛，他也要捍卫格兰芬多在赛场上的荣誉，加上他在球场上的动作是那么敏捷优美，他那双可爱的翠绿色眼睛在帮助她捡起被她笨拙打翻的碟子时流露出的温暖笑意，他真是太完美了！可是与他相比，自己真是太不完美了。家里拮据，她的所有长袍和书本都是二手的。特别是长袍，洗涤多次开始褪色站在其他女生旁边实在是太明显了。她要是和Hermione一样成绩优异该有多好，或者像她的两个双胞胎哥哥一样有那么多能受人瞩目的鬼点子，这样就会有人讨论她，这些讨论自然会传到他的耳朵里，他就能看到她身上也有闪光点了，想到这里，她难过地叹息一声。</p><p>几个月来，她都会把类似这样的想法和经历洋洋洒洒地写在日记本上，那本日记非常好心地帮她隐去了写下的所有内容，声称是为了保护她的隐私，它还试图从各个思考角度耐心地鼓励她，安慰她，帮她出点子，最重要的是，它尊重她。Ginny越来越感觉，这本日记比她的四个哥哥更像一位她心目中的合格兄长。诚然，她清楚他们内心深处是很关心她的，但是他们要么从不表现出来，要么表现的方式令她无法容忍。她无法对他们敞开心扉。Fred和George总是嬉皮笑脸调侃一切，和他们坐下来严肃地交谈几句是不可能的；Ron从不过问她的学习和生活，过问的时候都是在凭自己想法指手画脚；Percy又过问得太多，事事想替她决定，把她当没有主见的小婴儿对待。以及，当她需要他们的时候，四个哥哥往往都正忙于自己的事情，没有时间和精力分给她。</p><p> 写完日记后到睡觉前，就是这段时间，她想不起来自己身在何处，干了什么。类似的情况发生过一次，刚好在守门人的猫遭遇斯莱特林继承人袭击的那天晚上。</p><p> “我第一次参加比赛，Flint犯不着这么骂我。” 一个满腹委屈的男孩拖长声音说。</p><p>“是呀，而且你明明只有二年级，Flint却把输球的责任都归结到你一个人头上，有点不公平吧。”一个女孩说。、</p><p>  Ginny感到浑身打了一个冷战，却不是因为冬日的寒风。不好，是Malfoy和那个讨厌的女孩Parkinson！她立马闪身躲在一棵山毛榉的背后偷偷观察。原来，她刚才没留神走近了一群斯莱特林。也是，湖边的荒草有半人高，而他们都坐着。Ginny看到一个金发姑娘，一个落落寡合的男孩，Malfoy的两个跟班，还有，那个在校医院冲Percy发火的女孩（想起她当时的态度，她就来气。）！他们正在一块由许多放在罐子里的火焰围住的野餐布上大吃大喝。</p><p>     Ginny想要原路返回，但是转念一想，自己为什么要惧怕？她有充分的权利在湖边自由散步！她决定先听听他们在说些什么，说不定——一个念头突然冒了出来——能听到有关斯莱特林继承人的事情。如果是她找出了斯莱特林的继承人，Harry会不会注意到她呢？她不禁痴笑了一下。</p><p>  “别不开心了，Draco, 想想你的加入才让球队拥有最好的装备，意味着未来我们赢的机率会更大，你对球队的贡献不会因为一次失误被抹杀的。”金发姑娘安慰道。</p><p>“谢谢你，Daphne。” Malfoy声音里有少见的一丝真诚。</p><p>Daphne转向那个叫Selwyn的女孩，“Rosemary，你怎么一直这么沉默？说几句话啊！”</p><p>“Selwyn大约正暗自庆幸格兰芬多赢了呢！” Malfoy很冲地说了一句，金发姑娘有点不悦地说，“Draco，别这样。” Crabbe、Goyle傻笑起来，那个落落寡合的高瘦男孩不满地瞟了他一样。</p><p>“哪里的话，”Selwyn非常平静温和地说，”我更看不上Potter, 戴副眼镜看上去笨头笨脑的，格兰芬多居然会让一个半瞎的人当找球手，Draco，你下次一定不能让他得手。”</p><p>“你总算说了句聪明话，Selwyn，” Malfoy满意地点点头，拿了一块饼干，“大名鼎鼎的圣人波特可是格兰芬多队的吉祥物，少了他队里的人会比自己妈妈死了还难受！”</p><p>  Ginny感到怒火中烧，下意识地攥紧了口袋里的魔杖，他们分明是可怜的失败者，居然敢这样谩骂格兰芬多的同学！特别是说Harry的坏话！如果她能做到，她一定要给他们每人一个教训——</p><p>“喂，有个小格兰芬多正在那儿听着呢。” Selwyn像是谈论今天的天气一样随意，呷了一口南瓜汁说。“哪里？”“什么？”所有人听了都大惊失色地顺着她的视线望过去。</p><p>Ginny感觉全身的血液都瞬间冰冷了，怎么办？逃跑？不，逃跑也太丢人了，虽然自己没有掌握太多魔法，虽然是一对多，也必须硬着头皮面对。她仰起头，颤颤巍巍地走出来，手随时准备抽出魔杖。</p><p>“是最小的那个Weasley！” “啊，我闻到一股纯血败类的臭味！” “快看她那身上的破烂！”她听到Daphne和Parkinson还有Malfoy的两个跟班咯咯地嘲笑起来，又羞又气。“来这里寻找Potter吗？” Malfoy恶意地说，“我认为Potter也不一定能看得上你这么一个小丫头！”</p><p>  这句话正戳中她的心事，Harry永远也不会注意到她！她永远都只能悄悄地仰视他，眼睁睁地看着他喜欢其他的女孩牵手而行，默默咀嚼嫉妒和自哀。不知不觉，脸羞得飞红，泪水就要掉下来，她咬住嘴唇忍住，同时怒骂自己的不争气。现在，她想赶紧离开这里了。</p><p>  Ginny刚要转身，Selwyn又以一种大惊小怪的夸张语气开口了，“你在说什么啊，Draco，小Weasley还没有到谈恋爱的年纪呢，我上次在校医院值班的时候，她明明是个去看病都还要哥哥陪的宝宝。”她淡淡一笑，在Ginny听来却是那么刺耳。剩下的人听了这话都放肆地大笑，忍无可忍，Ginny气冲冲地拔出魔杖直指Selwyn，哪怕此刻她脑子里一片空白，什么顺手的咒语都没有。</p><p>“喂！”高瘦男孩立即行动，拔出自己的魔杖，表情凶狠。Ginny畏缩了一下。</p><p>“‘算了，Nott，再吃一块饼干吧，” Selwyn看也不看Ginny，满不在乎地说，Nott脸上首次浮起笑意，接过饼干。“别被一个纯血叛徒Weasley，扫了我们大家今天的兴致。” Selwyn轻蔑地说。</p><p>斯莱特林们不再理睬她。她一口气跑回了城堡，倒在宿舍的床上。Malfoy、Parkinson现在加上Selwyn，是这个学校里她最讨厌的人！她要好好练习，下一次狭路相逢，她绝不能允许他们随意侮辱自己，侮辱格兰芬多，侮辱Harry。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“双耳草要揉得更碎一点，速度才能加快啊。” Selwyn推开单间门走进来时盯着Hermione正往坩埚里加材料的手说。</p><p>“下午好！”Hermione勉强地冲她微笑一下，狠狠地揉捏着剩下的双耳草，她清楚一向敏锐的Selwyn肯定会察觉到她的不快，但她就是忍不住这么做，果然，Selwyn扬了一下眉毛。</p><p>Selwyn会时不时地对她加工材料或者熬制汤剂的方式提出各式各样的异议。开始，Ron和Harry还会为她辩驳——他们都太不喜欢这个斯莱特林了。但最可气的是，依照Selwyn的方法，确实效果更好，Ron和Harry也就渐渐地不再开口。嫉妒像一棵长满尖刺的毒草勒住了Hermione的心脏，理智又告诉她，想要更快更好地完成复方汤剂，Selwyn的建议值得一听。现在，第二个受害者出现了——Colin Creeve，恐慌情绪席卷了整个学校，熬好复方汤剂刻不容缓！</p><p> “Potter和Weasley还没有来吗？” Selwyn一边坐下，一边掏出书包里的笔记本、羽毛笔和墨水瓶，眼睛一直没有离开坩埚里翻滚着棕绿色泡沫的粘稠液体。</p><p>“拿材料去了。你进来的时候，周围没有人吧？” Hermione把最后一捧双耳草碎末拿到她面前，见她点了点头，才扔进埚里。</p><p>“当然没有。我很小心，现在这是我们共同的秘密了。” Selwyn咧嘴一笑，开始边观察坩埚边往笔记本上刷刷写起来。这是她第三次加入他们的熬制碰头，之前她也是这样，几乎一刻不停地做笔记，还和他们说：““别管我，你们聊你们的，我不介意。” 但他们介意啊，一个陌生人在场，还是斯莱特林，他们完全无法像平时那样畅所欲言。于是，第一次碰头格外沉闷和安静。</p><p>Hermione猜想那大约是她整理一些制作魔药的心得的小本子，因为每次魔药课上，哪怕不用做笔记，她也能见到她在这个笔记本上奋笔疾书。要是能借来看看就好了，Hermione想道，当然她很怀疑她能慷慨出借。</p><p>“你每次都在写些什么啊？” Hermione边顺时针搅拌汤剂，边装作不经意地问。</p><p>“嗯，记录每次调制魔药时的一些经验，比如怎么做更好、哪些错误绝不该再犯之类，还有一些一时冒出来的灵感，先记下来。“</p><p>“能借我看看吗？”“Hermione说完又后悔起来，Selwyn可能会怀疑她的动机。</p><p>Selwyn看上去倒是满不在乎，“拿去吧。”</p><p>Hermione接过笔记本，打开。本子的每一页都被分作两个部分，一个部分用于描述每一次熬制魔药在每个阶段的状态，还手绘了很多图作为文字描述的补充；另外一个部分被手画的竖线分成一行四列，表头写有“错误”“”经验“”灵感“”备注“。Selwyn的一手花体字很娟秀，也少有写错之处，整个页面显得非常整洁。她特意挑出一页来看，这女孩的叙述手法很通俗易懂，使用了很多比喻（比如痤疮药水的最佳颜色应该像青苹果那样），而非课本上那样正式和概括；”经验“那一栏，她记录的许多东西还真是她过去不曾留意到的。Hermione看完不住咂舌，怪不得她的魔药课成绩如此优异。很好，我也应该来试试这样的方法，合上本子，她暗下决心。</p><p>“要是你想看，拿回去看也行，当然了得等我记完今天的内容。” Selwyn拿过笔记本，又重新提笔。</p><p>“可以吗？”Hermione心花怒放，自己刚才那样揣测她，真是有点小肚鸡肠。</p><p>“当然可以，你要是愿意像追更连载小说一样每周拿去看，我也愿意，不过看完记得即时还给我。”</p><p>  “谢谢。”她真诚地说，Selwyn低着头没有作声，直到她完成笔记，才抬起头与Hermione对视，她神态悠闲地说：“对了，Granger。”</p><p>  “啊？”</p><p>“我有一事相求，《强力药剂》能不能借我看两天？后天就还给你。”</p><p>  Hermione心里“咯噔”一下，莫非她是想要看《强力药剂》才愿意借出自己的笔记？聪明的一步棋！距离还书日期还有一周，他们也早已抄下复方汤剂的调制方法，借给她也未尝不可，只是——Hermione为自己心中隐藏这样的猜想感到一丝愧疚：《强力药剂》上有许多效果恐怖的魔药，一个斯莱特林想看这本书，该不会是为了——</p><p>  “我毕业之后想成为圣芒戈魔法医院的治疗师。”</p><p>  “啊？” Hermione还没从自己的思绪中回过神来，为这没头没脑的一句感到惊讶。</p><p>  “我想看这本书，是为了了解一些人们服用时极易出错导致不得不去医院的魔药。” Selwyn直言不讳地说。</p><p>   我应该相信她吗？的确，她在《霍格沃兹，一段校史》中没有密室的记录这件事上没有撒谎，她遵守承诺，时至今日没有泄露他们密谋要混入斯莱特林公共休息室的计划，现在她可以相信她借阅《强力药剂》不是为了什么不可告人的目的吗？犹豫几秒，她做出了决定。我再相信你一次，希望我的选择是正确的，她想。</p><p>  “好吧。”Hermione点点头。</p><p>  “谢谢。” Selwyn接过《强力药剂》，收进书包里。</p><p> “咣当”一声，女生盥洗室的大门响了，两个人的脚步声渐渐逼近，Hermione站起来，打算为Ron和Harry打开锁着的单间门，不想Selwyn一把拦住她。</p><p> “两个人，肯定是——” Hermione用气声对她说，Selwyn却摇摇头，她抽出魔杖，像Hermione通常做的那样，从钥匙孔向外张望。</p><p> “Hermione，是我们，快开门！” Harry尽量压低声音说。</p><p>  Selwyn这才把门打开，让两个男孩进来。“你太夸张了，要是只有一个人的脚步声，比较值得防备。” Ron瞅见她的魔杖，不以为然地说。</p><p>  Selwyn摇着头坚持道，“不一定。女孩们喜欢结伴上厕所。” Ron无话可说了，转而向Hermione核对他们新带来的材料是否正确无误。今天起，他们开始熬草蛉虫。四个人把晒得硬邦邦的虫子切成碎块再投入坩埚里之后（期间，Selwyn对Ron和Harry切得大大小小的碎块很不满意，三个人差点吵起来。），似乎就没有别的事情好做了，Hermione拿起一本完成变形术论文可能会用到的参考书读起来，Selwyn写完笔记后也无事可做，加入了Ron和Harry盯着坩埚里的泡泡发呆的行列。</p><p>  “Selwyn，聊聊你自己吧。” Hermione放下书，她实在无法忍受这尴尬的沉默，决心首开话题。更进一步了解这个斯莱特林女孩是首先冒出的想法，这样可以更好判断她究竟是怎样一个人。</p><p>  “我？为什么？” Selwyn有些戒备。</p><p>  “我们三个彼此已经很了解了，但是我们不了解你啊。” Harry插嘴了。</p><p>   “怎么，你们三个格兰芬多想和我一个斯莱特林交朋友吗？” Selwyn调皮地眨眨眼睛，一只手拂过耳边的碎发，用最甜美的声音取笑他们道。</p><p>   “绝不。” Ron板起脸说，Hermione不赞成地瞪了他一眼，Selwyn没有理他，继续接下去说：“那么，你们想了解什么呢？”她转向Harry, 像接受了某种挑战似的迎上他的注视。</p><p>    “嗯，比如你的……你家在哪里？你有兄弟姐妹在这里上学吗？还有兴趣爱好什么的……” Harry小心地问。</p><p>    “我住在诺福克郡。”Selwyn平静地说。</p><p>    “咦？我怎么听老爸说过，Selwyn家族世世代代住在戈德里克山谷？” Ron心直口快地质疑道，同时不自在地瞟了Harry一眼。听到这个地名，Hermione也立刻看向Harry。他们都知道这个地方对Harry具有特殊意义，那里是他出生，父母遇害，成为“大难不死的男孩”的地方。Harry果然有些情绪激动，目不转睛地盯着Selwyn等待她的回复。</p><p>  “我…….” Selwyn欲言又止，面色阴沉下来，“你说得没错。我很小的时候在那里住过几年，那是很久以前了。”</p><p>  “你也是在那儿出生的吗？那里，是什么样子？” Harry充满感情的声音微微颤抖。</p><p> “不，我出生几年后才搬过去。那里，那里没什么特别的，嗯，就和英国任何一个小乡村一样，有店铺、独栋的房子，还有教堂。山谷里长满了野花，多数是欧石楠……”</p><p> “你见过我的家，我是说，那座被摧毁的房子吗?” </p><p> “没有，大人们不让我一个人乱逛。你父母大概葬在教堂后面的墓地，村里去世的人都葬在那儿，当然，我也从来没去过。抱歉。”</p><p>Harry深深地叹了一口气，眉宇间凝固着淡淡的失落和忧伤。单间里的空气又变得凝重起来。</p><p>“嗯，我是独生女，兴趣爱好什么的嘛……养花算吗？Selwyn开始不确定地说。</p><p>  “你是说养神奇植物吗？我们学院有一个男生，叫Longbottom，也喜欢养。他很擅长草药学。” Hermione赶紧接上话题，Selwyn摇摇头：“不，我养的是普通的花卉——勿忘我，我喜欢它花瓣的湛蓝色……你说的Longbottom是魔药课上经常被Snape教授批评那个？”</p><p>“何止是批评，是故意欺负！” Harry很愤慨。</p><p>   “也是，他有点心胸狭窄，现在都不愿叫我起来回答问题了，” Selwyn眼中闪烁着不满，“对了，怎么从他的储藏柜里拿东西，你们研究过没有？”</p><p>   Hermione早就和两个朋友讨论出了一个声东击西的计划。由Harry使用Fred发明的费力巴烟火在魔药课上制造混乱，Selwyn乘机溜到Snape的私人储藏柜。</p><p>   “不错。”Selwyn听了之后满意地点点头。</p><p>“你确定由你来偷？要是Snape发现是你——” Hermione说。</p><p>“我记得这是为了争取到你们的信任啊？怎么了，在为我担心吗？” Selwyn嘴角微微上扬。</p><p>  “你圣诞节回家吗？复方汤剂完成肯定要到放假期间了。”Ron突然插嘴，脸上的表情分明迫切希望得到她的肯定回答。</p><p>  “我会留下，我更喜欢这儿的圣诞宴会。”</p><p>Hermione听完眼前一亮，转而用一种非常恳切的语气对Selwyn说：“我能不能再借你一样东西？”她感到另外三人不解地望着她，几秒钟后，Selwyn露出醒悟的表情，严肃起来：“你要是想要我的一根头发，那是绝不可能的！”</p><p>“拜托，帮帮忙。”</p><p>“不行。我说过了，能不能混进去靠你们自己的本事。”</p><p>“你要是愿意贡献一根头发，可以不用帮我们偷配料。” Ron赶快讨价还价。</p><p>“我拒绝，还有你们要是敢偷偷用我的头发，我就把所有事都讲出去！”</p><p>“我们不会的。” Harry坚决地说。Hermione有点失望，还是决定理解。</p><p>Selwyn脸上的表情缓和了一点，“什么时候行动？”</p><p>“下周。我们刚好学习肿胀药水，如果顺利，半个班的人到时候都会被炸开的药水溅到，正好转移Snape的注意力。” Hermione说。</p><p>“你们三个有时候也真够坏的，让一个班的同学无辜遭殃。” Selwyn嘲笑道，Hermione感觉脸红了，两个男孩也略带愧色地低下头，“不过我喜欢，就这么办。”</p><p>一个钟头之后，Selwyn与他们三个在盥洗室门口分别，她沿着层层楼梯下到阴暗的地牢，他们却越走越高直达接近天空的塔楼。她一走远，Ron小声嘀咕了一句：“有点小气，一根头发而已。”</p><p>“她不愿意嘛，我们必须尊重她的意见。” Harry说，突然怅然，“没想到，她也在戈德里克山谷住过。”</p><p>“嗨，那毕竟是个古老的巫师聚居地，我老爸说，好多巫师家族过去都在那里生活过，Weasley家说不定也有人曾住在那里，没什么可惊讶的。再说，Selwyn一家和Malfoy、Greengrass是一路货色，都支持那套纯血统的鬼话！你们不记得当时她在火车上叫Hermione什么了吗？”</p><p>“记得，但是她为什么现在对我们还算友好呢？” 这个问题困扰了Hermione很久，在Harry讲述了他在医院和她共度的那个下午之后，他们三个也为此讨论过几次，最后得出结论：她很可能别有目的。想起今天她求借《强力药剂》，Hermione有点怀疑起自己轻信了她。</p><p>“你疯了，为了一本笔记，把那本禁书区的书给她！看来她的目的达到了！”听完她的讲述，Ron在爬进公共休息室的门时生气地大叫道。</p><p>“轻点！”Harry捅了他一下，“Hermione，你现在确实不该太过相信她。“</p><p>“那就静观其变吧，” Hermione因为Ron冲她发火没好气地说 “下周魔药课，看她的表现，能不能争取到我们的信任。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>周四下午的魔药课上，Harry让Hermione坐在靠近过道一侧，这样就能即时给过道另外一头的Selwyn递眼色。Goyle的汤药炸开后，Harry看到Selwyn的一只眼睛也不幸被肿胀药水击中了，急得搓手顿脚，担心这会影响她找到正确的配料。不过，Selwyn还是有惊无险地完成了任务。下课后，他们三个率先冲到Moaning Myrtle的盥洗室。当Selwyn终于找借口甩掉自己同院的朋友、锁上马桶单间的门时，Hermione焦急地喊道：“快拿出来看看！”</p><p>Selwyn把一个印满勿忘我花的小杂物袋丢给她，Hermione分别抓起一把袋内两个纸包里的东西仔细查看，很快仰头一笑：“就是这些，药剂两周之内就能熬好！”</p><p>“这下你们可以信任我了吧！”</p><p>Harry望向Ron, 探寻他的意见。其实，他心中还是举棋不定，毕竟自进入霍格沃兹伊始，斯莱特林学院就没给他留下过好印象，不，可能更早，第一次去对角巷Hagrid直言斯莱特林盛产黑巫师的话依旧在他耳边萦绕。</p><p>“当然。” 这时，Hermione斩钉截铁地回答，他看见Ron瞅了她一眼，露出下定很大决心的表情点了点头。于是，他也附和道：“当然。”</p><p>Selwyn面露喜色，耳边的珍珠耳环轻轻跃动，“我们快开始工作吧，不要浪费时间！”</p><p> </p><p>Snape大喊一声“除你武器”，随着一道耀眼的红光，Lockhart向后飞出舞台，重重摔在地上。看到他这副狼狈样，Ginny心中不禁窃喜，这个徒有虚表的家伙终于尝到苦头了！斯莱特林中间随之爆发出一阵欢呼，吸引了她的注意力，但是看到Rosemary Selwyn、Draco Malfoy和Pancy Parkinson正站在队伍最前面拼命鼓掌的时候，她不再为Snape赢得漂亮感到开心了。</p><p>两位教师宣布示范结束，接下来要每两人结成对子练习缴械咒。Ginny紧张得透不过气，她没有完全的自信能够施好这个咒语，还有，要是她出洋相的时候正好被Harry看到了——</p><p>“一年级学生人数不够了，Weasley就和Selwyn一组吧。” Snape一脸坏笑地说。Ginny感到当头被浇了一桶冷水，身边的几个女伴立刻大声抗议起来，连拉文克劳平日里疯疯癫癫的Luna也挤过来为她打抱不平。 “都闭嘴。”Snape呵斥道。Ginny感到费解，她什么时候得罪了Snape教授呢？他平时不过对她淡淡的，Ron才是他的眼中钉。Selwyn及她身边的朋友听到这样的配对结果，也十分意外，但是很快讥笑和兴奋取代了惊诧。“给小纯血统叛徒点颜色看看，Selwyn！” Parkinson快活地喊道，Selwyn咧嘴一笑，抽出魔杖，自信满满地向她走过来。</p><p>“你在等什么，Weasley？抽出你的魔杖，迎接你的对手。” Snape说。Ginny叹了口气，迈开步伐，途中，她的余光瞥见了还在人群后面Percy伸长脖子盯着她，神色忧虑。</p><p>“嗨，Ginny，让她吃大粪！ George说要是你赢了愿意当众表演吃一斤臭弹！” Fred看到妹妹能有机会和一个斯莱特林较量，似乎特别骄傲和羡慕，在人群里跳着脚大喊，George给了他脑袋一拳头，也大喊：“Fred说他愿意把全学校的马桶圈都偷给你！” 最后两人嘎嘎大笑起来，引得周围四年级的格兰芬多学生一阵哄笑。Ginny衷心祈求他们不要这么引人注目，因为刚才，还没配到对子的Harry闻声转过头来，看看她又看看Selwyn，奇怪的是，他脸上却没有太多担心，他身旁的Ron也是如此。Ginny脸颊开始发烧，心中又为他俩的漠不关心感到一阵酸楚。</p><p>“喂，Weasley，别发呆了，Potter对你不太敢兴趣！” Selwyn嘲笑道。这个时候，Ginny正好听见Snape宣称要把Harry和Malfoy分成一组，就很忧心忡忡地向房间另一边看去。</p><p>“闭嘴，Selwyn。”</p><p>“我记得缴械咒的咒语好像不是‘闭嘴’ 啊！”</p><p>“面对你们的搭档，举起魔杖，最好准备，鞠躬！” Lockhart回到舞台上指挥着大家。</p><p>Ginny只是微微冲她点了一个头，死死盯住她，Selwyn完全没有鞠躬，还以凌厉的眼神。</p><p>“我数到三，就施魔法，解除对方的武器——只是解除武器！”</p><p>数到“三”的那一瞬间，她们两人都高声喊道：“除你武器！” Ginny知道自己还是迟了一点点，因为魔杖已经脱手而出，飞得老远。Selwyn十分得意，把魔杖挥得嗖嗖响，笑嘻嘻地说：“看来你得不到成堆的马桶圈了，真遗憾！”</p><p>Ginny为自己的失误感气得直跺脚，她俯下在身，在无数挪动的条腿和人们制造出的绿色烟雾里找到了自己的魔杖，立刻用它直指Selwyn，后者毫无防备，瞪大了眼睛。</p><p> “除你，武器——” 糟糕，她有点心急，吐字不够清晰。</p><p>  Selwyn的魔杖还是从她手中飞落了，不过只掉在她脚下。</p><p>  “看来能得到学校一半的马桶圈了，小妹妹。” Selwyn奚落道，捡起魔杖，转身走向不远处的Greengrass。方才Parkinson不知道做了什么，让Greengrass鼻子血流不止，Selwyn过去想法子帮她止血。之后，她也再没回来，而是和两个朋友站着闲聊。她们不时瞥向她，不时狞笑。Ginny被干晾在嘈杂的人群中间，有点光火，四周，大家都在狂热地挥动着魔杖发射咒语，虽然没有几个人是真的在练习缴械咒。Lockhart气急败坏地走来走去，想要制止住这混乱的场面，漂亮整洁的金色鬈发已经蓬蓬乱和沾上汗水。</p><p> </p><p>“Potter居然是斯莱特林的继承人！”</p><p>“那为什么他会在格兰芬多？”</p><p>“难以置信——一个蛇佬腔——”</p><p>“他天天和mudblood还有纯血叛徒种混在一起啊——”</p><p>Daphne与Rosemary跟着仍在叽叽喳喳激烈讨论刚才的突发事件的人们鱼贯而入深藏在地下的公共休息室。</p><p>“Daphne，你怎么看这件事？”当她俩终于在一对远离人群的雕花长椅面对面坐下，一路上沉默不语的Rosemary突然发问。Daphne猜不透她脸上的表情。</p><p>“我不相信他会是斯莱特林的继承人。”</p><p>“哦？为什么？”</p><p>“因为，斯莱特林的继承人怎么可能会去格兰芬多学院啊！斯莱特林提倡对巫师血统的珍视，我们尊重这一传统，Potter却还和Weasley跟Granger做朋友。” Daphne很有把握地说。</p><p> “我也这么认为，” Rosemary满意地笑了，“不过，他会蛇佬腔，真是一个奇迹。我听说是麻瓜亲戚把他养大的。”</p><p>此时，Draco悻悻地踱到她俩身边，挨着Daphne翘着腿坐下。</p><p>“你怎么了，Draco？” Daphne关切地问。</p><p>“又是大名鼎鼎的Potter！不放弃任何一个让人们讨论他的机会！” Draco恶狠狠地说，“一个身上有一半肮脏血统的人居然还能借斯莱特林的光成为关注焦点，这个城堡里的蠢蛋太多了，Potter，斯莱特林的继承人，哈！和 Weasley一家能发大财一样可笑。”</p><p>他又在嫉妒了，Daphne暗想。</p><p>“我们不蠢，” Rosemary充满优越感地说，“我俩都认为Potter是继承人这个想法是对斯莱特林彻彻底底的侮辱。”</p><p>“看来你想通了啊，自己究竟属于哪里。” Draco假惺惺地称赞道。</p><p>“Draco，你好像对密室的事情知道的很清楚，讲给我们听听吧。” Daphne把坐着的椅子往他身边挪了挪。</p><p>“什么？你们两个家里的长辈都不知道吗？”他挖苦道，装模做样地掸了掸长袍上不存在的灰，得意地开口，“我老爸讲过一点，五十年前密室被那位继承人打开过，一个Mudblood被杀死了。”</p><p>“怎么死的？是杀戮咒吗？”</p><p>“这就不知道了。”</p><p>“谁会是那个继承人呀?五十年前……他到现在应该已经很老了。” Rosemary沉思着说。</p><p>  “想必是那个人的子女了，说不定——” Draco四处张望一下，兴奋地压低声音，苍白的脸有了血色，“那个人此刻就坐在公共休息室里呢！真希望知道他是谁，我愿意全力协助他完成这项伟大的事业……“ 他伸出一只手做出夸张的劈砍的动作。</p><p>城堡里时钟的报时声突然在人们头上萦绕，经久不衰。</p><p>“都这个点了吗？走了，不知道Crabbe跟Goyle两个饭桶去哪儿了……”男孩站起来，走出公共休息室。Rosemary和Daphne相视一笑，Daphne知道Rosemary也有同样的想法：他最好能说到做到。</p><p>  “虽然让城堡里血统肮脏的人彻底消失听上去棒极了，” Daphne说，“但是想到某个朝夕相处的同学背后是一个杀手还是让我浑身鸡皮疙瘩。”</p><p>   “谁说不是呢？” Rosemary赞同道，从书包里抽出一本又厚又旧的书、一叠羊皮纸、墨水和羽毛笔，Daphne本想邀她作陪回宿舍试穿姑妈新寄给她的一条真丝长袍，见此情景，就知道Rosemary肯定会推辞。Daphne不太能理解休息时间埋头苦读怎么会比漂亮长袍更有魅力。她的目光落到那本叫做《强力药剂》的书上，”“这周魔药课阅读材料里有这个吗？” 她希望自己不要又漏听了Snape教授布置的作业。</p><p>  “没有，读这个是为了我的治疗师培训课。好不容易才搞到手呢。” Rosemary快乐地说。</p><p>  “那我不打扰你啦。”对治疗魔法向来没有什么兴趣的Daphne决定去寻找Pansy, 她爱Rosemary，但是不得不承认Pansy陪她试新衣服要比书虫Rosemary陪有乐趣得多。Pansy自暑假起对穿衣打扮颇为用心起来，她还偷偷借走了母亲一支不常用的口红，没事就在宿舍里对着镜子练习，或者在Daphne唇上练习，她俩想给Rosemary也涂上，可惜Rosemary溜得飞快。“哇，我要是有你一半漂亮就好了。” Pansy给她搽毕口红，望着镜中含苞待放的金发少女轻启丹唇转着圈欣赏身上光洁绚丽的长袍，惊羡不已。“真的吗？” Daphne的心在雀跃。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“发生了什么？怎么了？梅林的胡子啊，又一个——” Madam Pomfrey慌张的惊叫声自病房门外传来，Hanna还不及抬头，“砰”的一声，大门被猛地撞开，Flitwick教授和Sinistra教授一个抬着头一个抱着脚把一个男孩就近放到病床上，Madam Pomfrey紧随其后，一只手捂住嘴。“我很遗憾，Poppy,” Mcgonagall教授走进来，把手搭在护士长肩膀上柔声说，“现在只能冀希望于曼德拉草快点成熟——”</p><p>   Hanna有种不详的预感。她和另外一个一同值班的高个子拉文克劳男孩赶紧扔下手里的活凑上前去，当她认出床上那张毫无生气瞳孔黯淡的面容时，她感到头晕目眩、双膝发软。</p><p>  真的是Justin。那么憨厚谦和的Justin，在草药课上热情主动地和Potter打招呼，Potter却怂恿那条蛇攻击他，本来她还不太相信！Ernie的怀疑是对的，是她想得太简单。怒火在胸中燃烧，Hanna第一次如此深恨一个人，她仰起头大声对老师们说：“教授，是Potter干的！”所有人都目瞪口呆地转向她，Hanna平素是个说话细声细气的姑娘，情绪爆发在她身上实属罕见。</p><p>  “Abbot小姐，这是非常严重的指控。你是知道些什么吗？” Mcgonagall教授严肃地说。</p><p>  Hanna把Harry今天在图书馆里寻找Justin但是刚好碰见了他们的事讲了一遍。”——然后Justin真的被袭击了，还有，教授，您知道他在决斗俱乐部活动上做了什么吧？他明明是麻瓜家庭带大的，却是个蛇佬腔，蛇佬腔是——“</p><p>  “谢谢你的讲述，Abbot小姐，校长会对这件事做出定夺的，”“Mcgonagall教授似乎对图书馆发生的事情兴趣不大，“我认为我们应该走了，去各处巡逻保证其他学生的安全，让Poppy安安静静地照顾这孩子。” 她扭头走出去，另外两位教授也垂着头离开了。</p><p>  Hanna坐在Justin 的床边上，握住他僵硬宛如石块的手，默默落泪。“Abbot，你还好吗？” 拉文克劳男生同情地问。“Wainwright，干你的事情去吧。” Pomfrey 夫人边拉上床周围的帘子边对他说，却对Hanna逗留在这里不置一词。他们很快地走出了这个半封闭的空间。</p><p>““Pomfrey 夫人，Hanna在吗？” 门口又有飞奔而来的脚步声，这一次她认出Ernie上气不接下气的声音。</p><p>“你是？”</p><p>“我是赫奇帕奇的Ernie Macmillan，刚才被袭击的Justin和今天值班的Hanna Abbot都是我的朋友，求求您让我见见他们！”</p><p>“Ernie！” Hanna抹掉眼泪，掀开围帘走出来，Ernie立刻明白他们那位不幸的朋友就躺在里面。Pomfrey 夫人什么也没说，离开了病房，为他们留出隐私。</p><p>Hanna给自己拉过一张椅子，换Ernie坐在床沿，两人满面忧愁地凝视着Justin，久久说不出一句话。突然，男孩狠狠地一拳捶在床上：“可恶！”此刻，任何言语都变得毫无意义，Hanna只有难过又茫然地目视前方。</p><p>“明明就是Potter干的！这次他被逮个正着，Mcgonagall教授还不相信！”</p><p>“什么？他被当场抓住的？”Hanna感到后背冷汗涔涔。</p><p>“没错！”Ernie悲愤交加，“而且你敢相信吗？差点没头的Nick也被石化了，他都已经死去上百年了！连鬼魂都不放过！”</p><p>密室里的恐怖东西力量之强大足以伤害鬼魂！Hanna脸色惨白，不自觉地开始颤抖，她几乎能感觉到身上每一个鸡皮疙瘩。“我和Mcgonagall教授说了今天图书馆里的事，她只说校长会处理这事的。”</p><p>“哼，我不相信Potter会被赶出学校，他们肯定偏袒他。他也是格兰芬多学院的嘛！ ”</p><p>  沉默再度降临病房。大约十分钟之后，Pomfrey 夫人走进来要求Ernie和Hanna赶紧回到学院公共休息室，学校所有的公共区域已经开始戒严,教师们正在四处搜寻线索，”今天的值班提前结束吧，Wainwright先生已经回拉文克劳塔楼了，你也快走吧。”</p><p>两个赫奇帕奇步履沉重地走过空荡荡的楼梯、长廊，时不时地，一位神色戒备的教师就会在转角处与他们打个照面，催促他们加快脚步。这一路上，除了对老师们不相信Potter是罪魁祸首感到愤懑，Hanna心中还有另一缕思绪在翻涌。它最初只是一闪而过的荒唐念头，却不受她控制地慢慢发展成一个绘声绘色的故事——看门人的猫遇袭那晚，Rosemary Selwyn被一个人留在校医院没有参加万圣节宴会，观察敏锐的护士长发现她曾经离开过病房，她声称自己出去散步，是不是撒谎？她今年才来霍格沃兹，是不是另有所图？她早就知道Selwyn家族历史悠久又崇尚血统优越论，世世代代都在斯莱特林学院学习，Selwyn对于麻瓜出身的Justin的反感和蔑视她也看在眼里。Hanna一直竭力说服自己抛弃这个可怕的想法。每当她在Pomfrey 夫人的治疗师培训课上见到Selwyn，就为自己怀有的疑忌感到一丝愧疚。哪怕她俩没有如初见时所憧憬，发展到次次结伴去校医院上课那样亲密，还是经常同坐一桌。Hanna没料到自己学起治疗魔法如此如鱼得水，能和Selwyn不相上下，成为班上的尖子生。本来，她认定自己会落后大家并不断地请教Selwyn。这个斯莱特林和高年级学生打交道也不费吹灰之力，一点都不像初见时她本人担忧的那样困难。最近，Hanna慢慢发觉，Selwyn和她并不合得来，两人聊天远远不如Selwyn和那些高年级学生来的愉快，不愿意让别人总是迁就自己，Hanna开始主动和她保持距离。Selwyn安然接受了这个改变。现在，她们是友好的点头之交，这就足够了。</p><p>  该不该把这个想法和Ernie分享呢？Hanna犹豫不决。他们一直是推心置腹的密友，何况Justin今天已经遇袭，理应不放过任何一种可能。但是，Potter会说蛇佬腔，似乎更可疑一些，她手上也没有Selwyn是斯莱特林继承人的关键证据，一切都是虚妄的猜测。再等等吧，她想，同时决意从明天起认真留心Selwyn的言语和活动。</p><p> </p><p>“你从哪里学的蛇佬腔？”</p><p> Harry还来不及锁住厕所单间的门，就听到了这个最近已被问了上百次的问题，顿觉烦躁又疲惫。</p><p>  “我不知道。我只是冲那蛇大喊，根本没意识到在说另一种语言。”他耐着性子回答。</p><p>  “这怎么可能——”</p><p>  “别烦他了，他回答得舌头都起茧子了。” Ron边搅拌坩埚里的液体边说。女孩只好作罢，专注于研磨双角兽的角。前两个月，她只是坐在一旁观摩和做笔记，自从成功帮他们偷到配料，，她开始越来越频繁地上手帮忙。处理这两种名贵的材料是她主动请缨，考虑到她优异的魔药课成绩，他们也默许了。</p><p>  Harry盘腿坐下来，看着Ron与Selwyn热火朝天地忙碌，为自己目前无所事事感到不太好意思，可是得等Hermione来了，他才能分配到任务。</p><p>  “搭把手吧，Potter。” 女孩突然抬起头说。</p><p>  “需要我做什么呢？”他高兴了一点。</p><p>  “你帮我先把这些捣碎。” 她指了指还剩余的双角兽的角。</p><p>   Harry立刻捡起一个最小的角开始忙活。这些角质地非常坚硬，他费了半天劲儿，只用锤子敲下来一小块，鼻尖就开始冒汗。</p><p>   “你在干嘛？能不能先看一眼操作指南再动手？” Selwyn不客气地说，把Hermione誊抄下的关于复方汤剂的那页纸推给他，Harry瞟了一眼：双角兽角处理诀窍→找到角上的疤结，按压此处能使角的硬度降低。于是，他开始眯着眼睛顺着角上层层的纹路寻找疤结，这倒是轻而易举，但是试着按了好几次，角还是坚如磐石。</p><p>  “你太用力了，” Selwyn直接伸过手来抓着他的手向结疤处压下去，Harry懵了一下，“要根据角的大小，这么小的角该是这个力道。” 那角果然变得很脆，轻轻一锤就掉下一片来。女孩放开他时，Harry也像触电一样把手缩了回去，角又重新恢复了坚硬。</p><p>  “哦，对不起，我忘记你不喜欢别人碰你，” 她轻轻一笑，转向Ron，“Weasley，你做得非常好。”</p><p>   “真的吗？我太荣幸了，我回去就把这句写到长袍后面。” Ron阴阳怪气地说。没想到，Selwyn听完扑哧一声笑出来。” Weasley，你的幽默感也很好。麻烦你把这句写到长袍正面。”</p><p>   女生盥洗室的门突然被拉开，有人走进来，脚步很轻盈。这个脚步声没有接奔向他们所在的单间，而是四处徘徊，看来绝非Hermione。三个人即刻如石化了一般屏息凝神，不安地彼此对望。坩埚还在咕嘟咕嘟地冒泡，锅底的火焰也在嘶嘶作响，Harry迅速地用魔杖指着它们压低声音念了一句：“悄声细语。” 脚步声瞬间消失了，显然那人停下来仔细谛听。Harry小心翼翼地挪到门边，透过钥匙孔向外看。</p><p>  果然不是Hermione。是个很眼熟的女孩，披着一头金色长发，好像和他们同级……等一下，她转过来了……居然是赫奇帕奇的Hanna Abbot !</p><p>  Abbot朝着他们越走越近，他的心脏开始咚咚地狂跳不止。为了防止闯入者一走进盥洗室就注意到他们躲藏的这个单间，Hermione想了些办法，让整整一排厕所单间都大门紧闭，现在，全靠这个计策了。Abbot似乎也很害怕，她只是挨个站在单间门外几秒钟细听里面的动静，没胆量试着推门。</p><p>  “啊！”一声最凄厉的尖叫刹那间响彻盥洗室，刺痛了他们的耳膜。接下来，Harry听到像是消防队高压水枪喷溅的滋滋声，以及Moaning Myrtle撕心裂肺的哭喊。Abbot大叫一声，魂飞魄散地夺门而出。他感到屁股底下变得潮湿冰冷，低头一瞧，水已经漫进了这个单间，“哎呀！” Selwyn轻声惊呼，Ron也立刻跳了起来，防止弄湿衣服。</p><p>   透明朦胧的鬼魂穿门而入，没精打采地瞅着他们三个，还在不住抽噎。“哦，Myrtle你真是救命恩人！” Ron惊魂未定地说。</p><p>Myrtle飘来荡去，只顾自言自语，Harry只能隐约听到什么 “——贼头贼脑的金头发——，”什么“——追到厕所——”，什么“——转述给大家当笑料”——“。”呜呜呜呜”，她的泪珠又开始大串大串地涌出眼眶。</p><p>  “我很抱歉，Myrtle。” Selwyn柔声说，语气格外真挚。听到这句同情之语，女鬼嚎啕大哭得更厉害，转瞬又不见了踪影。单间外，水还在淙淙地流淌。</p><p> “刚才是谁？别告诉我是Percy又追过来了，我得控制住自己的手不给妈妈写信说他闯进女厕所。” Ron说。</p><p>“为什么Hanna Abbot会跑到这里来？” Harry百思不得其解。</p><p>“你说谁？” Selwyn面露惊色。</p><p> “着急上厕所？” Ron推断。</p><p> “不像，她仿佛想弄清这里有没有人。”</p><p> “糟了，她一定是跟着你或我来的，Justin是她的朋友！仔细回想下Harry，最近上课她有坐在我们附近吗？”</p><p> “躲我还来不及呢，我可是斯莱特林继承人！” Harry苦笑着说，想到近来走廊里人们对他的指指点点。</p><p>  “也可能是我啊！”</p><p>  “你？难不成你也和赫奇帕奇学生天天混在一起？” Ron摇摇头。</p><p> “Abbot和我一起在校医院培训。不过最近我们两个没怎么讲过话，”女孩皱着眉头，“她没有理由跟踪我啊。”</p><p>   “也许是Hermione那边出了问题，她来了再问，” Harry说，“现在我们必须提起十二分的警惕，复方汤药就要完成，绝不能功亏一篑。从今天起，我们四个轮流到外面把风，最好能不让任何人接近这条走廊，明白吗？” </p><p>   Ron和Selwyn交换了一个坚毅的眼神，点点头。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>尽管前夜和两个朋友在公共休息室玩到接近凌晨两点，圣诞节的第一缕晨曦初现时，Hermione就醒来了。今天，他们筹谋已久的计划就要实施！兴奋与不安让她的心痒痒的，仿佛有小虫子在撕咬，再度入睡变得极其困难。她跳下床，洗漱穿戴完毕，不顾肚子还在咕咕叫就径直去了女生盥洗室，在泡沫翻滚的浓稠液体里撒上一些草蛉虫。Selwyn是半个钟头之后到的，她拎着一个印有细碎勿忘我花的小包袱，一坐下就迫不及待地解开它。包袱里是三份大小相等的纸包。</p><p>“圣诞快乐，” 她眉开眼笑地说，“这些生姜饼干就当是礼物吧，你们一人一包。帮我捎给他俩好吗？”</p><p>Hermione张大了嘴巴，脸微微涨红。糟糕，自己完全没想到给她准备礼物。两个月以来，她和他们频繁见面是真，她不知道如何定义她与他们的关系也是真。乍一看，Selwyn对他们的所有协助都伴随个人目的：为了了解复方汤剂，为了借走《强力药剂》，以及某一天，Hermione突然冒出一个大胆的猜测——她去偷配料何尝不是报复Snape上课提问时故意冷落她？他们与其说是朋友关系，不如说是建立在信任之上的互惠。然而细细想来，与这个斯莱特林相处的时光整体还算愉快；还有两周前，Harry提议轮流到走廊上放哨, 这种占不到好处的事Selwyn依旧做得认真。思索了好一阵，Hermione最终决定相信自己的直觉一次，既然她准备礼物时没有自热而然地想到她，或许在她心里Selwyn还不算是一个朋友。</p><p>“我也是昨晚快上床的时候才想到：我和你们虽然算不上朋友，明天再怎么说也是圣诞节，还是应该带一些饼干送给你们。”Selwyn继续补充说。</p><p>听到这里，Hermione顿觉心情轻松不少。“谢谢你!”她真心地说。</p><p> </p><p>“还有，Selwyn也给你们带了礼物，”Hermione把一个纸包扔到Harry床上。</p><p>“什么？”Ron抓起自己那份和Harry一模一样的纸包，在手里掂了掂，有点懊恼地说，“可是我可没有东西送给她呀。”</p><p>“你们就拿着吧，”Hermione边说边把Scabbers挪到一边，自己在Harry的四柱床边坐下，“我认为我们今晚就应该行动。”</p><p>Harry拆开这份意外的礼物，里面是一张手绘贺卡和烘焙纸包着的一堆姜人饼干，每一个都玲珑可爱，散发着诱人的香味。一觉睡醒，他正感到饥肠辘辘，就尝了一个。</p><p>“哇，味道很不错！” </p><p>“她自己烤的，”Hermione说，“我的计划已经做好了，是这样——”</p><p>Hedwig猛地飞进了屋子，打断了Hermione。它的嘴上衔着一个很小的包裹。猫头鹰放下包裹，十分友好亲热地咬了咬他的耳朵，就离开了。Harry动手拆这份来自Dursley一家的礼物。原来是一根牙签和一封求他打听暑假能不能也别回来的短信。意料之中的令人扫兴，同时，一种莫名的歉疚感在他心中油然而生。Dursley夫妇那么讨厌他，寄出这份礼物完全出于嘲弄，但他们至少想到过他一秒钟，他给Hermione和Ron买礼物时却完全没有想到过Selwyn。</p><p>“你们说，我把妈妈寄来的葡萄干蛋糕给她一部分怎么样？我们今天还能见到她吗？” Ron咀嚼着饼干，口齿不清地向他俩征求意见。Harry的歉疚感又胀大了几分，Ron已经在想补救措施，他在干什么呀？</p><p>“她说剩下的计划她就不参与了。晚宴的时候可以见到她，但是你不可能直奔斯莱特林长桌给她礼物哇。“</p><p>“反正我们要混进斯莱特林公共休息室，可以顺便——” Harry赶快提议。</p><p>“——不行！” Hermione拼命摇头。</p><p>“好吧，还是用猫头鹰……” Ron说。</p><p>“那我送她一支新羽毛笔吧。Ron，把我的礼物也一起带上！”</p><p> “还有我的。“Harry铆足劲儿尝试把Hagrid送的那块硬邦邦的乳脂奶糖掰开。</p><p>  “你那么恨她吗，想送她这个崩掉她的牙？” Ron看他怎么也掰不开那块糖，吃吃地玩笑道。</p><p> </p><p>听到床帘一侧被唰地拉开，Hermione停下手里的羽毛笔。不用抬头也能猜到是谁。</p><p>Selwyn只楞了一秒钟，就笑得前俯后仰，“你这样挺可爱的，我一直很喜欢Millicent那只小猫！” 她努力扶着床头柜支撑笑得瘫软的身子。</p><p>“把帘子拉上，谢谢。” Hermione没好气地说。</p><p>“我以为你被袭击了，幸好幸好。”她假装长舒一口气，又轻轻笑起来，把腋下夹着的笔记本放到她的被子上，“今天课上的笔记。Potter和Weasley今天来看你吗？这学期还没和他们单独见过面。”</p><p>正说着，病房的门响了，两个男孩有说有笑地靠近了。</p><p>“Hermione，我们可以进来吗？”是Ron。</p><p>“进来吧！”Selwyn欢快地说。</p><p>Ron掀开帘子，神色分明对她在这里颇感意外。Harry有点生硬地说：“哦，你好，Selwyn。” </p><p>“你们好。好久不见了！谢谢你们送我的圣诞礼物，虽然我必须说一句，那块奶糖梆梆硬的实在无法下嘴，我就放起来还没吃。”</p><p>“你拿炉火烤一下就软了。像处理双角兽的角一样，有个写在操作指南里的诀窍。” Harry说。</p><p>Hermione和Ron忍俊不禁,  Selwyn挑了一下眉毛。</p><p>自收到饼干的那个圣诞日上午起，他们三个就再没和这个女孩私下碰过头。复方汤剂计划已经完成，挤在盥洗室单间的日子一去不复返。Harry和Ron提到圣诞假期里曾在周遭无人的情况下偶遇她，她只是礼貌地点点头，没有停下来和他们攀谈的意思。Hermione预料到开学之后，每逢Selwyn在校医院值班他们还有机会说几句话，但是等她痊愈出院，最后一个见面的理由也不将复存在。与这个斯莱特林的邂逅当大约只是学生生涯里一个有趣的小插曲，随着时光流逝，这段插曲也会被慢慢淡忘。</p><p>“上次计划进行的顺利吗？有查到什么吗？”</p><p>“Malfoy不是斯莱特林的继承人，密室五十年前被打开过。”Harry压低声音回答,在椅子上坐下。</p><p>Selwyn点点头，表情却一点不意外，“那么这条线索就断了。”</p><p>“Malfoy肯定是那个继承人，我坚持我的意见！”Ron反驳，把给Hermione带的书籍和作业依次排开在被面上给她看，“重死了，你写一门课的作业干嘛需要这么多参考书？”</p><p>“那是什么？” Harry好奇地指着Hermione枕头下露出的一个金色页角。</p><p>“问候卡而已。”她的脸开始发烫，使劲把它往里面塞。今天上午，一位培训生替Gilderoy Lockhart送来他亲笔书写的问候卡。拿到这个意外惊喜，她心里美滋滋的：那么多女生只有她受到如此偏爱！小心地把问候卡受到枕头下面，她躺下来，无声地傻笑了好久。</p><p>“看看有什么要紧！” Ron眼疾手快，一把夺过它，大声念起上面的内容。“你把这放在枕头下面睡觉？”念完后，他嫌恶地说。</p><p>“我要是受到这种问候卡，能按时出院才怪。”Selwyn挖苦说。Ron欣赏地看了她一眼，露出强烈赞同的表情。Hermione不服气地一撇嘴。</p><p>“该吃药了。” MadamPomfrey端着盛药剂和清水的托盘走进来，看到Selwyn，有点不开心，“Selwyn小姐，你还在等什么？快去换衣服，该开始工作了。”</p><p>”再见啦！“女孩敏捷地钻出了床帘。</p><p> </p><p>“哇，这也太棒了！” Daphne喜出望外地环顾着沐浴在晨光中的礼堂。有人用魔法让四面墙上堆满了粉红色的娇嫩鲜花，还有无数心形的细碎彩色纸片纷纷飘落。</p><p>“听说是Lockhart教授搞得！”Pansy在她和Rosemary坐下时快乐地说，“终于有一位老师懂得情人节的重要性不亚于圣诞节了！“就在这时，衣着鲜艳浮夸的Lockhart在一众面色铁青的教员中间站起来，兴奋不已地宣布他带来的那些插着金色翅膀弹着小竖琴的矮子们将帮助大家递送情人节贺卡，听闻这个消息，礼堂里的高年级学生，特别是女孩子们激动地欢呼尖叫起来。Daphne跟着Pansy拼命鼓掌，期待充斥着内心，像有小鹿在撞击：她会收到某个男生寄送的情人节口信吗？要是收不到就太惨了，直接证明她像可怜的Millicent一样不讨人喜欢。此刻，Millicent正闷闷不乐地低头专心吃早饭，大约也明白今日的欢乐没有自己的份。不会收不到吧？她和Astoria从小到大一直被夸像古老油画上的小女孩那样妩媚，再想想每次Pansy给她画上口红后不住的赞叹以及宿舍里其他女孩羡慕的眼神，她立刻抛开了这个令人沮丧的想法。真是奇怪，去年这个时候她们还懵懵懂懂，对学长学姐们如此臣服于情人节的魅力不以为然呢，今年就乐在其中了。</p><p>Rosemary也在专心吃饭，顺便阅读《魔法治疗理论》里关于解毒魔药那一章。“今天一定有很多误服了迷情剂的人到医院来，又有好多实践的机会！“她言语中的快乐不输她们。</p><p>“留神，Theodore又在盯着你发呆了，可能正在想贺卡上写什么好！”Pansy笑嘻嘻地说。</p><p>“他要是敢这么做，我发誓绝不会喜欢上他。” Rosemary淡淡地说。</p><p>“你这人真没意思，“ Pansy不满地瞟了一眼她那本大书，”我还以为我和疯泥巴种Granger坐在一起呢。”</p><p>“我很乐意成为Granger，毕竟她是老师们青睐的尖子生，不过，要是让我也变泥巴种，我还是宁可保持现状。” </p><p>Daphne 听到朋友这么看得起Granger，心情像是鞋子里进了一个小石子。Rosemary比她聪明，学习也比她好一大截，是不是不大愿意与她和Pansy这样成绩和头脑都逊色些的人为伍了？她当然不反对Rosemary未来扩展自己的社交圈，但想到日同食同寝了三年的好友会另觅比自己更优秀的朋友，还是有些难受——该死，她这不就间接承认了Granger比自己更优秀吗？Granger只不过是擅长背书来弥补自己血统带来的劣势而已——</p><p>“你也乐意变成Granger那副土拨鼠大板牙、蓬乱头发的模样？”她本想轻松地开个玩笑，说完才意识到自己的话气如此尖锐。Pansy听完傻笑起来。</p><p>“我不担心。我还有你们啊，你们两个天天研究的那些美容方法，肯定不会让我沦落到像Granger一样丑，”Rosemary望着她，脸上挂着浅浅的微笑，“Pansy说得对，所以我决定在这个日子里做点改变，今天下课你们两个教我画口红吧！”</p><p>“哇，太好了！” 朋友在这件事让有所妥协，Daphne方才所有的不快都烟消云散了。</p><p>“听我的准没错！” Pansy满意地吃了一口蛋糕，“你和我都不如亲爱的Daphne天生美貌，但是有没有口红可是天差地别！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“两张贺卡啦！“下课铃响后，Pansy边收拾东西边向 Daphne吐着舌头，她会心一笑。</p><p>“真是没有一节课能幸免啊，”Rosemary抱怨道，“明明还有五分钟就下课了。”</p><p>Lockhart教授带来的那些受到女生们热情欢迎的小爱神，却招致了老师们的极度反感，因为它们随时都会闯入课堂，扰乱教学秩序。方才课上，Daphne当众受到了来自一个三年级男孩的表白贺卡，可惜矮子口齿不清，她已经不记得那个男孩的名字，不过这也不重要，她享受的是被喜爱被瞩目的感觉。她的第一张贺卡来自一个匿名的暗恋者，负责传递的矮子恰好在四下无人的时候找到她，带来的快乐就远远不及第二张贺卡。</p><p>Rosemary和Pansy一张贺卡也没有收到。不过，Pansy已经想好了今晚要送给Draco的贺卡写什么。</p><p>“不是吧，你看上他哪点？我暂时没有发现他身上的优点。” Rosemary摇摇头。</p><p>“不许你这么说他！” Pansy撅嘴说。</p><p>“为什么要喜欢一个被宠坏的骄横小孩呢？哎哟——” Rosemary一个踉跄，幸亏Pansy和Daphne抓住她，才没有摔倒。“你怎么了？是不是又不舒服？” Daphne紧张地问，可是还没等Rosemary回答，她们三个就被前方的景象吸引了：人来人往的走廊上突然骚动起来，一些人受惊地跳到一边，还有不少人险些绊倒。一个矮子正不顾一切地拨开人群向前窜，大嚷着：“喂！Harry Potter!”</p><p>“走，去看看热闹！”Rosemary敏捷地在人群中穿梭，追着那个矮子。</p><p>“来啊，Daphne，看看小Weasley写了些什么肉麻的东西！”Pansy听说Potter要当众出丑就非常激动，也使劲向前挤。</p><p>“喂！” Daphne不满地跺跺脚，她一向对Potter满不在乎，现在只想赶紧舒舒服服地坐在公共休息室里，见两个朋友执意如此，只好跟上她们。</p><p>她赶到Rosemary身边的时候，Potter已经被矮子一屁股放倒，文具和书本撒了一地。矮子刚拨第一下竖琴，围观的人们就已经按捺不住哄笑起来。</p><p>“他的眼睛绿得像刚腌过的癞蛤蟆，</p><p>他像黑板一样乌黑潇洒，</p><p>我希望他是我的，他真的很帅气，</p><p>是征服黑魔头的勇士。”</p><p>走廊里瞬间迸发出排山倒海的欢笑声和口哨声，还有人高声重复刚才矮子所唱。Rosemary笑得嘴快咧到耳根子了，还不停地向对面某个方向竖起大拇指，Daphne顺着她的手望过去，看见Ginny Weasley红得像火烧云的脸蛋。一刹那，Weasley也认出了Rosemary，狠狠地瞪了她一眼。</p><p>“Draco,这里！到这里看！”Pansy在第一排向不远处的男孩招手，他刚刚接近这个交通堵塞之处。听到Pansy兴奋的召唤，他马上大步流星走到她身边。站定围观的人群突然又骚动起来，一些人开始离开，“上课铃已经响过了！走开，走开！”这次是格兰芬多那个红头发的级长正在拼命驱散大家，不过她和Rosemary都没动。</p><p>“想知道Potter的日记里面写了什么吗？”Draco挥舞着一个黑色的小本子，环视一周，得意地对大家叫道。</p><p>“Potter还写日记呢！”Rosemary和Daphne笑着耳语。</p><p>“我以级长的身份命令你Malfoy，把东西还给Harry!” 红头发级长呵斥道，但是Potter动作更快地举起魔杖大喊“除你武器！”，日记本瞬间从Draco手里弹了出去，被Ron Weasley一把接住。“哇，好厉害。”Rosemary由衷地说，Daphne也不得不承认朋友评价中肯。决斗俱乐部上没有几个低年级学生能施出如此完美的缴械咒。</p><p>Draco显然为被Potter挫败恼羞成怒，Pansy也气鼓鼓地叉起腰。在Ginny Weasley终于挪开脚步从她俩身边走过时，Draco恶狠狠地叫道： “我认为Potter不太喜欢你的情人节贺礼！” </p><p> Pansy附和着尖声嗤笑起来。Daphne看见那个小姑娘捂着脸快要哭出来的样子，心里也很畅快。</p><p>“走吧。”Rosemary扯扯Daphne的手，转身离开。此时只有四五个人在周围看热闹了。</p><p>“不等Pansy吗？”</p><p>“她见了Draco怕是一时半会想不起我们。”Rosemary轻笑道。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione不理会Pince夫人的厉声斥责，在书架隔成的阡陌交通般的过道里狂奔，一路上撞了好几个人。古老怪物，神奇动物，二楼书库的西面，不对，应该是东面，第二排，第二排……她嘴里喃喃地念着，迅速扫视层层陈列的书籍的侧封。看到她推测能够揭开密室怪物真面目的那本书还安好地待在书架上时，她心里的石头才落了地。蛇王，第一百八十五页，快，快！手指因为兴奋而激颤，搓开书页反而比平时笨拙得多。找到了！Hermione贪婪地汲取着上面的信息，然后毫不迟疑地撕下这一页攥在手里。可是，巨大的蛇怪是如何在整座城堡里移动的呢？她把书页展开又读了一遍，确认没有提到过这种怪物会隐形。总是Harry贴着墙谛听到它的低语，带领她和Ron四处追踪。贴着墙！突然，灵感像是夏夜里一道照亮黑暗的闪电，“管道！”她大叫出声，可想起自己正在挑战Pince夫人的底线，又赶紧捂住嘴巴。见四处无异样，Hermione从口袋掏出一支铅笔，先在书页上写下“管道”一词，后把它揉成一团。</p><p>“你在这里干什么？今天Potter不是有比赛吗？”Selwyn张望一下周遭，悄无声息地走进这一排书架，好奇地问。</p><p>“哦，是你！吓死我了，你在这里干什么？” </p><p>“抱歉啦。我正在自习，见你风风火火地冲进来才是被吓了一跳！”</p><p>“对不起，我现在必须走了。比赛马上就开始了，再见！”现在，她心里满满装着的是那页纸，没空和Selwyn闲谈。Hermione走开了，她有种感觉，有人一直盯着她的后脑勺目送她离开图书馆，但是她无暇顾及这个，因为她突然意识到，弄明白了蛇怪如何移动为密室的具体在哪提供了一个新的思路——</p><p>令人寒毛倒立嘶嘶声突然从前面的转角处传来，Hermione骤然停步，感到身上的每一个细胞都在发出警告，她屏住呼吸紧紧地贴在墙边，同时抽出魔杖。</p><p>一个留着长长卷发的拉文克劳姑娘，从她身后慢慢向这边走来。她刚到Hermione身边，Hermione就一把她拉到身边，死死捂住了她几欲惊呼的嘴，“嘘！”。那姑娘也听见了墙那一侧的恐怖的呲呲声，即刻不再挣扎安静下来。</p><p>“听着，密室里的怪物是蛇王，如果它就在前面，千万不要看它的眼睛！不然会死的！”Hermione用气声说。</p><p>姑娘瞪圆了眼睛，开始翻找随身的一个小包，掏出小镜子。Hermione愣了一下。</p><p>“我们用这个照一照角落。”那姑娘也悄声说。Hermione还没来得及说什么，就瞥见镜中一只硕大的黄色眼睛。</p><p>意识像电视信号中断那样瞬间消失了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Mcgonagall教授，Mcgonagall教授！” 脸色惨白的看门人Filch跌跌撞撞地攀上教师们所在的看台，正在交代比赛事宜的格兰芬多的院长闻声仰起头。Filch本来一直在看台下面大声呼唤她，无奈整个球场欢声雷动，根本没法引起她的注意。</p><p>“怎么了，Filch，你怎么这样慌张？”Mcgonagall教授迎他过来，把一只手搭在他背后，教师们都向这里聚拢过来。</p><p>“又有，两个学生——在——石化——” Filch气喘吁吁，好不容易吐出最后一个词。教师们见状已经明白了一半，互相交换着惊惧难过的眼神。</p><p>“在哪里？谁发现的？” Mcgonagall教授努力平静语气。</p><p>“图，图书馆附近，一个叫RosemarySelwyn的学生报告的。”</p><p>“谢谢你，Filch，”Mcgonagall教授转向忧惧交加的教员们，“很遗憾，这场比赛必须取消了！”</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione!” Ron惊呼道。</p><p>Harry看着病床上朋友失去知觉的身体和呆滞无光的眼睛，难过得透不过气来。她明明半个小时前还是好好的！他走得更近一点，才发觉到还有一个身着斯莱特林的身影垂着头站在床前，正是Selwyn。</p><p>“你怎么——”Ron还不及提问，就被Mcgonagall教授打断了：“是Selwyn小姐发现她俩的，就在图书馆附近。Selwyn小姐，你当时真的没有发现什么不寻常的地方？”</p><p>Selwyn表情出奇地严肃，摇摇头，“我只是走出图书馆，走到那个转角，就……”她的声音越来越小。</p><p>“这是在她们身边的地板上发现的，你们两个对此有什么解释吗？” Mcgonagall教授举起一面圆圆的小镜子。Harry知道自己从未见过它，Ron也是一脸茫然。</p><p>“好吧，我现在必须去对学生们讲几句话。你们两个跟我来，我护送你们回格兰芬多塔楼。Selwyn小姐先在这里等着，一会儿Snape教授来接你回斯莱特林地牢。”</p><p>走出病房前，Harry回了下头，看见Selwyn已经坐在Hermione的床边，抓住她僵硬的手，正如一个合格的训练生该做的那样：好言安慰病患。</p><p>他的心情稍微舒缓了一些。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>虽然恨透了暑假，Harry始终最爱夏天。夏季，白昼逐渐增长，草长莺飞的校园美不胜收，他可以和两个朋友自由自在地在户外待到月上枝头，草虫低吟。1992年的夏天如期而至，Harry的心情却是惨淡的。Hagrid被收押了， Dumbledore被赶走了，那么多受害者还在等待救治，斯莱特林的继承人至今逍遥法外。现在，去探视Hermione也变得困难。Madam Pomfrey担心那个继承人会回过头来彻底杀掉受害者，谢绝了一切访客。想到这里，Harry无比庆幸他们在上个学期结识了Selwyn。凭借治疗师训练生的身份，她来去校医院畅通无阻。</p><p>“你们放心，只要是我值班，我都会照顾好Granger的。”袭击发生四天后，确认了周围无人，这女孩打断他们的请求认真地承诺道。Harry听完心中暖洋洋的。自此，他们时不时向她打听Hermione的近况，或者托她带去祝福康复的贺卡。所有的联络必须掩人耳目，为此他们尝试了各种各样的方法：换猫头鹰传书（雪鸮Hedwig实在太显眼了）、在魔药课上偷递纸条（毕竟只有这节课，Harry跟她的座位离得最近）以及启用父亲留给他的隐形衣（Harry和Ron第一次用这个的时候，把她吓得不轻）。当学生上下课必须由老师护送的规定实施后，他和Ron不得不更加费心地谋划联络的时机与方式。真是麻烦，要是Selwyn不是斯莱特林学院的该有多好！他们就可以无所顾忌地站在城堡的任何一处见面。近来，他时常这样想。</p><p>回过神，Harry继续抱着一堆枯枝向一个堆肥走去，Ernie Macmillan正好和他打了一个照面，后者停下来，用非常正式的语气为曾怀疑他是斯莱特林的继承人向他道歉。“我知道你绝对不会攻击Hermione Granger。“ Ernie的语气那样诚恳，Harry也不想再计较更多，爽快地和他握了手。</p><p>Hanna Abbot走过来，跟Ernie一起在Harry和Ron的无花果树上干活。她的神情不知为何有些惶恐，Harry突然忆起几个月前她曾尾随Selwyn到女生盥洗室，当时她的动机还是未解之谜，也许将永远是个谜了。</p><p>“Harry，Ron,”Ernie的表情莫名其妙地严肃起来，“有件事想对你们说。”</p><p>Harry和Ron疑惑地对视了一下，耐心听他说下去。</p><p>Ernie咽了一口唾沫，“RosemarySelwyn可能是斯莱特林的继承人。”</p><p>“不可能！”Harry脱口而出。他否认得如此干脆利落，让Hanna与Ernie大为惊诧，Ron在下面踢了他一脚，他立马意识到自己的错误，清了清嗓子装作很重视地问，“为什么，你们有证据吗？”</p><p>“Mrs Norris被袭击的那天晚上，她还没从校医院出院，但是她也没有待在病房里。我那天刚好跟着护士长去取我落下的课本，护士长发现她私自离开病房了。” Hanna鼓起勇气，一口气说完。</p><p>“她说去哪里了没有？”Ron焦急地问。</p><p>“她说自己在医院门口的走廊上散步。可是，没有人看到她，怎么能证明她没有说谎呢？”Ernie插嘴。</p><p>还是揣测罢了，Harry不屑地想。“还有吗？”</p><p>“她今年入学，今年就发生了袭击，仅仅是巧合吗?为什么她去年没有来上一年级呢？” Ernie又说。</p><p>“今年进入斯莱特林的又不止她一个，还有很多新生。”Harry反驳。</p><p>“她的行迹也有些可疑，我亲眼看到她钻到废弃不用的盥洗室里去。” Hanna继续把Harry已经知晓的那次跟踪详详细细地讲了一遍。为了不露陷，Harry只好努力装出非常惊讶的表情认真听下去。</p><p>“怎么样？还不够可疑吗？Selwyn是有名的古老纯血家族，而且世世代代都在斯莱特林读书。或许他们正是斯莱特林的后裔！” Ernie眼中闪烁着鄙夷。</p><p>听到这里，Harry的坚信首次产生了一丝动摇。除了曾经世居戈德里克山谷，他对Selwyn家族了解多少呢？</p><p>“还有，她和Malfoy、Greengrass、Parkinson那些人一样，摆明了不喜欢那些麻瓜出身的人。每次她见到Justin, 都是一脸嫌恶。”Hanna补充道。</p><p>但是，Hermione也是麻瓜出身的呀，他想道。他们私下会面时，Selwyn从没流露出过对Hermione的厌恶，她们两个还很意气相投，更别提这段时间，全靠她才能得知病房里Hermione的近况。 “哈哈”，这时，一个睡在他心底的小小声音苏醒过来，打了个哈欠，“可别忘了，她在火车上叫过Hermione什么！” “住嘴。”他对那个声音说。自从她成功帮助他们偷到材料，他们就说好了信赖她，现在难道要因为这些捕风捉影而食言？</p><p>Ernie看到Harry一副将信将疑的样子，似乎有点失望。“无论如何，今天下课后我要把这些如实告诉Mcgonagall教授。我的一个好朋友遇袭了，我不能坐视不管。” 撂下这句话，他埋头专心干起活来，Hanna向他们投来一个忧虑不安的眼神(或许还包含几分愧疚), 便不再说话。这节课剩下的时间，Ron要比Harry心烦意乱得多，他剪错了好些枝条（Sprout教授很不满意），一次手里的剪刀差点割了Hanna的手指，还时不时地停下发呆，直到Harry用剪刀背敲了一下他的手，指给他看地面上匆忙逃亡禁林方向的蜘蛛，出于恐惧他整个人才缓过神来。</p><p>这个课间，由Snape护送学生们去上黑魔法防御术课，他们两个溜到队伍最末尾，防止被别人偷听到谈话。</p><p>“我们又得用上隐形衣了，”Harry对Ron说，“我们可以带上牙牙，它经常跟着海格到禁林里去，会有所帮助的……Ron！你在听我讲话吗？”</p><p>Ron转过脸来，可是让他意想不到的是，Ron的神情是那样悲愤，“Harry，我们太蠢了！”</p><p>“啊？”</p><p>“Ernie说得有道理，Selwyn很可能就是那个继承人！”</p><p>“什么？你和她相处了几个月，却相信Ernie的一面之词？” </p><p>“先是她在第一次袭击那天晚上形迹可疑，再是Hermione和那个拉文克劳被袭击就是她第一个发现的，想想看，假如是她干的，然后再主动报告……”</p><p>“……就能不被轻易怀疑。”Harry接上他的话，突然浑身冒起一层鸡皮疙瘩，“这也没有确凿证据啊，还是揣测——”</p><p>“她明明是个鼓吹纯血至上家族出身的斯莱特林，为什么要主动和我们示好？我们当时不是讨论过，认为她别有目的吗？如果密室就是她的目的呢？”</p><p>“太荒唐了！我看不出她和我们交好对找到密室有什么帮助！” </p><p> “还有，你记不记得她给我们递的那些纸条的落款？” Ron不依不饶，“一个‘S‘，头顶上却画了蛇信子，好让这个字母既代表她的姓又代表斯莱特林，明白了吗？”</p><p>“这就太牵强附会了,Ron!”</p><p>“我不明白你为什么这么相信她？她是个斯莱特林啊，Harry! 神秘人掌权的时候，跟着他四处烧杀抢掠的坏人几乎都是斯莱特林出身！” Ron忍不住提高了嗓门，“Hermione现在正躺在医院里，和Justin一样——梅林的胡子！差点忘记了，她还是治疗师培训生，随时能接触到那些受害者，Harry，我们必须做些什么！”</p><p>“嘘，声音小点！” Harry掐了他一下，“Ernie说他要去和Mcgonagall教授报告，再说还有Pomfrey 夫人，受害者们暂时不会有危险。我们应当今晚行动，按照Hagrid说的：‘跟着蜘蛛，找到正确的方向‘，查一查这条线索。”</p><p>Ron犹犹豫豫，他害怕蜘蛛，更畏惧夜里在禁林游荡。可是紧接着的黑魔法防御术课上，Lockhart那副自鸣得意的轻浮态度和对Hagrid的无中生有的诋毁实在让他们恨得牙痒痒，不假思索就敲定了行动计划。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>梗概：第二次巫师战争打响之前，在格兰芬多黄金三角Harry、Ron和Hermione美好的学生时代里，出身纯血统家族Selwyn的斯莱特林少女Rosemary曾经存在。或许，她可以被称得上是第四角。</p><p>头次写同人，长文警告，非常慢热，其他人物友情向的含量较高，但是也会全力以赴写好cp!</p><p>要是我行文又拖沓了，真诚致歉。</p><p>已经想好了故事来龙去脉，会不定期更新以及二次润色，尽量不弃坑。</p><p>会努力不让人物OOC。原著小说向而非电影向，存在不少电影里没有的情节哦，如果感到困扰（我觉得不会），原著补起来！😚</p><p>存在个人原创设定，食用时请注意。</p><p>本文CP是Harry✖蛇院原创女主，其余CP都按原著来，大概率BE发展，不喜请见谅。</p><p>有一个非商业地方只有我们知道也有，欢迎Read~</p><p>祝大家阅读愉快啦😘😘😘😘😘</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>错不了，非洲树蛇皮和双角兽的角，两种药剂成分少了将近三分之一！</p><p>愤怒如同潮水在斯内普胸中汹涌起伏，波特这个目中无人的小子现在居然敢闯进他的仓库偷东西了！正如他怀疑，在肿胀药水那节课上制造混乱绝非他一时兴起，而是另有所图。可惜，几个月后他才发现他们的真实目的，不能狠狠惩罚他们——当然是他们！以波特平庸的魔药课成绩，怎么可能在成堆的药剂材料里快速找到这两种珍贵配料？一定是格兰杰干的！韦斯莱也脱不了干系，这三个人向来组团惹麻烦，下节课上，他一定要——</p><p>“西弗勒斯，能说句话吗？” 麦格教授站在他的私人储藏室门口，用手轻轻扣了扣敞开的门。</p><p>“当然，到我的办公室吧。”  他放下贮藏药剂的罐子。</p><p>麦格教授在他办公桌前的椅子上坐下，斯内普也落座了，他瞅着她忧虑的神色，心里犯嘀咕，若是又有学生遭袭击，此刻四位院长应该全部在场。那么为什么麦格单单只找他呢？</p><p>“喝点什么吗？麦格？”</p><p>“不用了。西弗勒斯，你能把罗丝玛丽·塞尔温叫来吗？”</p><p>怎么又是她？斯内普感到纳闷。上个月，他听闻是她发现被石化的格兰杰，略感意外，从校医院把这女孩领回来的路上，他问了她细节，并无什么特别之处。再往前几个月，塞尔温在第一节魔药课上一鸣惊人，但是她敢当众顶撞他，尤其还为格兰芬多说话可把他气得不轻。那次课后，他一直懒得搭理她，哪怕这样让斯莱特林少加了很多分。塞尔温似乎也吸取了教训，之后始终循规蹈矩，和本院同学相处和睦，想到她调制魔药有几分天赋能压讨厌的格兰杰一头，其他课上也常常给学院拿分，这学期起，他就原谅了她。今天，麦格教授又指名找她，斯内普隐隐有种不好的预感。</p><p>“塞尔温，到我的办公室来。” 公共休息室里，女孩正在和格林格拉斯、帕金森嬉笑，见院长走到身边，三个人都无比惊讶。塞尔温的表情只在一秒间就恢复了常态，默默地起身跟着他离开。</p><p>斯内普刚关紧办公室的门，已经把椅子调整冲外的麦格就开口了，“塞尔温小姐，万圣节晚宴那天晚上，你在做什么？”斯内普对同事如此发问一头雾水。</p><p>塞尔温下颚绷紧了一点，但是语气始终平静：“我在医院里。” 斯内普回想了一下，没错，万圣节前三天，她突然在宿舍发病，是帕金森送她去校医院又来向他报告的。</p><p>“我直截了当地说吧，护士长告诉我，你离开过病房。你去了哪里？”</p><p>看看女孩那陡然睁大的眼睛，他就知道麦格说的是实情，可是她为何要如此操心其他学院学生的行踪呢？“莫非是……”，一个可怕的念头闪过脑海，他不禁战栗了一下，专注观察女孩的脸。</p><p>“我感觉精神好多了，想出来走走，我没有去其他地方，就在医院附近的走廊上！我不是斯莱特林的继承人！” 她神色慌张起来，同时向他投来恳求的眼神。</p><p>“你有没有遇到过别人？鬼魂？皮皮鬼？”他马上问，有个目击证人，他就可以帮助她，他讨厌自己学院的学生遭受无端指控。当然，没有一丝狐疑是不可能的。塞尔温，塞尔温，嘟囔着这个姓氏，多年前那些隐没在暗夜中的男男女女的面孔又一一浮上心头。</p><p>“没有。” 女孩小声说，垂下眼睛。</p><p>麦格教授的表情严肃起来，整个办公室的空气瞬间凝固了。“仅凭这一点说明不了什么。”斯内普冷淡地说。</p><p>“有人看到你在放假前夕进过一楼那个废弃的女生盥洗室，我记得门上挂着提示牌子。你去那里做什么？”</p><p>“我……”塞尔温欲言又止，这次换斯内普睁大了眼睛，他完全没有想过她会是那种喜欢在城堡里东游西逛寻找刺激的孩子，韦斯莱家的两个双胞胎，还有波特（可恶的波特！）才是。而且，那个盥洗室离第一次袭击的现场也不远，难道真的——</p><p>“我很抱歉，无论有何隐情，你必须说实话，塞尔温小姐。” 麦格教授语重心长地说，“我可以保证今天的谈话内容只有我和你的院长知道。”</p><p>“我，我只是去见哭泣的桃金娘。”慌张褪去，女孩的语气渐渐坚定起来。</p><p>“谁是哭泣的桃金娘？”斯内普转向麦格。</p><p>“一个鬼魂，那个盥洗室是她的地盘，”麦格教授目不转睛，“你在哪里认识她的？据我所知，桃金娘可不是一个令人愉快的同伴。” </p><p>“我不认识她，我只是听说过一个曾是学生的女鬼在那里。有一天路过，出于好奇进去瞅了瞅。太可怕了，她尖叫，还把水撒得到处都是……”塞尔温的脸上闪过一丝恐惧，语气格外真诚，“我说的都是实话！”</p><p>麦格教授思考了近一分钟才缓缓站起来：“我不想恶意揣测任何一个学生，但是塞尔温小姐，现在没有人为你作证，我很遗憾不得不这么做。西弗勒斯，请你去和庞弗雷夫人讲一声塞尔温小姐暂时不能参加值班了，”她又对女孩说，“当然每周校医院的课你继续去上，值班的报酬还会照样发给你。“</p><p>”啊？“塞尔温怔住了，垂下头，也没再试图争辩。斯内普望着这个身形单薄的孩子，动了一点恻隐之心，但是麦格的处理也算公道，他想不出还能如何维护自己的学生。</p><p>”我很抱歉。”说完，麦格教授脚步沉重地离开了。</p><p>“我可以走了吗，教授？”女孩轻轻地问，脚步却已经开始向门口移动。</p><p>“回来坐下。”</p><p>斯内普在办公桌后面踱了几个来回，才面向她：“你去一楼女生盥洗室做什么？”</p><p>“我只是好奇想进去看看。”探寻的黑眼睛碰上坚定的灰蓝眼睛，谁都没有移开目光。她的语气和举止实在让斯内普难辨真假，他太不了解她了。”你走吧，以后少去不该去的地方。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“喂，罗丝玛丽回来了。”潘西拍拍她说。</p><p>朋友孤零零地立在公共休息室门口，离得太远，达芙妮看不清她的表情。蓦地，罗丝玛丽疾步如飞地冲向女生宿舍，达芙妮意识到事情不妙，立刻起身追过去。</p><p>四柱床上，传来女孩微小的啜泣声。达芙妮拉开床四周的帷幔，用手臂环住朋友颤抖的身体，还把额头也抵在她头上，什么也没说。潘西走进来，见状递给她一个疑惑的眼神，达芙妮摇摇头。</p><p>等罗丝玛丽情绪平复下来再问吧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“把我们打发到那里去到底有什么用？我们今天晚上到底弄清了什么？”惊魂未定的罗恩愤怒地锤了一下海格小屋的墙壁，“我们差点死了！”</p><p>“弄清了海格是无辜的。”哈利边把隐形衣披到罗恩身上边说，罗恩很响地哼了一声，显然完全不认同饲养和相信吃人的巨型蜘蛛是无辜的行为。</p><p>“看吧，嫌疑人就剩下塞尔温一个了！”回到草地时，罗恩突然打破了沉默，哈利心里证明了海格清白的喜悦转瞬即逝。他实在不愿意在她背后调查她。可是转念一想，他们始终坚信海格不会杀人，也还是冒着生命危险跟着蜘蛛走进禁林。既然海格不能例外，相识不久的塞尔温也不能。</p><p>回到宿舍，罗恩直接合衣倒在了床上。他却辗转返侧，脑子里一遍遍回放着阿拉戈克的话。除了塞尔温，还有没有其他突破口？昏昏欲睡之际，他突然产生了一个念头，激动地一屁股坐起来，轻声呼唤罗恩。对方发出一声朦胧的梦呓。</p><p>“罗恩，那个死去的姑娘，如果她没有离开女生盥洗室呢？”话音未落，哈利就感到一阵不寒而栗和胸口发紧，他意识到自己苦苦寻觅的其他突破口反而加重了塞尔温的嫌疑。</p><p>“你是说，哭泣的桃金娘？”罗恩一下子清醒了，扯开床帘，望向他的眼神充满惊恐和光火，一定也在想他所想。</p><p>“那么塞尔温第一次在那个盥洗室发现我们就不是偶然？她可能想去看看被上个继承人杀死的人，结果不幸地碰见了我们……骗子！“</p><p>“明天我们一定要想办法避开老师见到桃金娘！先睡吧。“哈利打了一个哈欠说。今天经历的事情实在太多，此刻他的身体和精神已双双倦怠。进入梦乡前的最后一秒钟，哈利莫名其妙地希望自己想错了。</p><p> </p><p>但是，他失望了。</p><p>走出盥洗室，罗恩扬言要直奔麦格教授的办公室（”她害得赫敏还有那么多人躺在医院，害得你背了那么久黑锅！“），哈利好不容易才劝住他（”别忘了，我们无法和老师解释为什么会出现在女生盥洗室！“）。正当他们向着格兰芬多塔楼拾级而上的时候，一封信从天而降砸到哈利头上，信使扑扇着翅膀冲向窗外的蓝天。哈利捡起信，往罗恩那侧偏移一些方便他看到：</p><p>我有要事告诉你们！地点时间你们定，写信告诉我。越快越好！</p><p>信末尾的落款依旧是一个添画了蛇信子的大写”S“，不寻常的是她的字迹格外潦草，短短几句话也有涂抹修改之处。</p><p>“难道她发现我们察觉了？”</p><p>“不可能吧？哈利皱了皱眉。</p><p>“难道赫敏出事了？”罗恩面色如土，听他这么一说，哈利也惶惶不安起来。</p><p>“只有见了面才知道。那就中午1点，我们带上隐形衣到斯莱特林公共休息室外提前等她？”他把那封信捏成团，努力克制自己不往坏的方向想象。</p><p>“行，你的魔杖借给我吧，到时候穿着隐形衣，你在前面带路，我随时保持戒备，万一她图谋不轨也好应对。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>梗概：第二次巫师战争打响之前，在格兰芬多黄金三角Harry、Ron和Hermione美好的学生时代里，出身纯血统家族Selwyn的斯莱特林少女Rosemary曾经存在。或许，她可以被称得上是第四角。</p><p>头次写同人，长文警告，非常慢热，其他人物友情向的含量较高，但是也会全力以赴写好cp!</p><p>要是我行文又拖沓了，真诚致歉。</p><p>已经想好了故事来龙去脉，会不定期更新以及二次润色，尽量不弃坑。</p><p>会努力不让人物OOC。原著小说向而非电影向，存在不少电影里没有的情节哦，如果感到困扰（我觉得不会），原著补起来！😚</p><p>存在个人原创设定，食用时请注意。</p><p>本文CP是Harry✖蛇院原创女主，其余CP都按原著来，大概率BE发展，不喜请见谅。</p><p>LOFTER也有</p><p>祝大家阅读愉快啦😘😘😘😘😘</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>下午，哈利和罗恩翘掉了魔法史，偷偷混到由洛哈特护送去上魔药课的三年级学生队伍最后。尾随队伍走到离斯莱特林公共休息室最近的走廊，再利用隐形衣脱身是他俩商定的计划。起初一切顺利，洛哈特完全没有发现多了两个人，他认定被逮捕的海格就是罪魁祸首，一路上懒懒散散、哈欠连连，然而，当他们只消再下一段楼梯就能到达那条走廊的入口的时候——</p><p>“波特！韦斯莱！你们在干什么？”</p><p>是麦格教授，她站在闻声扭头好奇张望的学生之后，目光凌厉地瞪着他俩，嘴唇抿成了细得不能再细的一条线。</p><p>“下午好，麦格教授！如您所见，有我在，学生一个都不少，活蹦乱跳！”洛哈特一下提起精神，挤出一个露出皓齿的笑容。</p><p>“的确，甚至多了两个。波特和韦斯莱过来一下，其他人接着走！”她不理会恍然大悟的洛哈特一番絮絮叨叨的搪塞，怒视着哈利和罗恩颤颤巍巍地走到她面前。</p><p>“我需要一个解释。”</p><p>哈利心里涌起一阵后悔，还是应该披着隐形衣跟在队伍末尾更为稳妥。</p><p>“我们想——我们想——”罗恩结结巴巴地说，“我们想去——去看看——“</p><p>“赫敏。”哈利脑筋一转，接上说。罗恩和麦格教授都望向他。</p><p>“我们好长时间没有看见她了，”哈利踩了一脚罗恩，用充满感情的声音一口气说完，“我们想偷偷溜到医院，告诉她曼德拉草快要长成了，让她不要担心。”</p><p>麦格教授脸上的线条柔和了，本来，他们以为她会大发雷霆的。结果她用颤抖着的、异常温柔的声音说：“当然，对所有那些不幸的受害者的朋友来说，这痛苦确实很难忍受……我非常理解……是的，你们可以去看她，我会和宾斯教授打个招呼。跟我来吧，我领你们去校医院，顺便告诉庞弗雷夫人我批准你们进去。”她平素锐利的眼睛中闪烁着一点儿泪花。</p><p>这下别无选择，他们只能去校医院了。哈利沮丧地回头望望渐渐远去的走廊入口，这次碰头计划已然泡汤，依据以往经验，今天之内再次会面难度倍增，一来城堡里警戒森严，二来不同的学院的作息时间不同。幸好，麦格教授和护士长交代完就大步流星地赶着给四年级学生上课去了，没有继续陪伴他们，这让哈利心里多少重燃起一丝希望。</p><p> “太棒了，”踏进病房大门的时候，罗恩激动地对他耳语，“这真是你编出的最妙的谎话。”</p><p>见到赫敏安然无恙，他俩自昨日起一直悬着的心才落地。病房里一切如旧，石化受害者们直挺挺地躺在三面围有帷幔的床铺上，一个身着草绿色治疗师训练生制服的陌生男孩忙里忙外地应付另外几名留院治疗的同学，也不忘给他俩搬来椅子。“不知道她有没有看见是塞尔温干得，”罗恩悲哀地望着赫敏僵硬的脸，“但是要是她从背后接近她们，那就谁也不会知道。”</p><p>哈利并没有望着赫敏的脸，就在方才，他握了握她放在毯子上的那只攥成拳头的手，心中一惊：她的手里有个纸团！确认庞弗雷夫人和那个训练生不在附近，他立刻指给罗恩看。</p><p>“取出来！”罗恩嘀咕了一句，又回头环视了一下周围。</p><p>哈利毫不费工夫就把纸团掏了出来，真是奇怪，表面上看赫敏的手攥得那么紧，那个纸团却没有被卡在她手掌里，轻轻一拽就出来了。他展开那个纸团。纸张泛黄，上面的文字是印刷体，好像是从某本书撕下的一页。罗恩凑过来和他一起读：</p><p>在我们国家，游荡着许多可怕的野兽和怪物，其中最离奇、最具有杀伤力的莫过于蛇怪，又被称为蛇王。这种蛇的体积可以变得十分巨大，通常能活好几百年，它是从一只公鸡蛋里、由一只癞蛤蟆孵出的。它杀人的方式十分惊人，除了它致命的毒牙外，蛇怪的瞪视也能致人死亡，任何人只要被它的目光盯住，就会立刻丧命。蜘蛛看到蛇怪就会逃跑，因为蛇怪是蜘蛛的死敌，而蛇怪只有听见公鸡的叫声才会仓皇逃命，因为公鸡的叫声对它来说也是致命的。</p><p>这段话的下面，手写着两个字“管道”，哈利一眼看出是赫敏的笔迹。</p><p>宛如漫漫长夜中巧遇明灯，哈利感觉茅塞顿开。</p><p>“就是这样，罗恩，密室里的怪物，是蛇怪！”他激动地喘不过气来，“所以只有我走到哪儿都能听见那个声音！”</p><p>“嘘，小声点，那个训练生走过来了！”罗恩不安地从帷幔中间的缝隙向外看。</p><p>哈利努力压低声音，他的思路正在一条光明大道上畅通无阻地驰骋，“蛇怪看谁，谁就会死。但是迄今为止没有人死去，因为没有人和它直接对视！柯林是通过照相机看到它，赫敏和那个拉文克劳女孩身边有镜子，应该是镜子反射出了蛇怪的映像，贾斯汀……他，他是通过差点没头的尼克看到的。”</p><p>“那么洛丽丝夫人呢？”罗恩惊讶得半天才说出一句话。</p><p>“水，那天地板上有水，“他努力回忆着当时的情形，”她看到的是蛇怪的倒影。”</p><p>他又把那页纸迅速通读了一遍，为终于拨开云雾见青天而感慨万千。</p><p>“蛇怪害怕公鸡的鸣叫，所以海格的公鸡都被杀死了，斯莱特林的继承人绝不希望这附近有公鸡，还有，‘蜘蛛看到蛇怪就会逃跑’，每一条都对得上！”</p><p> “可是，一条巨蛇，身形那么庞大，如何不被人看见地在城堡里爬来爬去呢？”罗恩问。</p><p>“赫敏找到答案了，‘管道’，它通过墙里的管道来去自如，我听到的怪声都是从墙里传出来的……”</p><p>哈利感觉他的手臂一下子被抓住了，罗恩倒吸一口冷气，声音嘶哑：“管道！密室的入口说不定就在一间盥洗室里呢？说不定就在哭泣的桃金娘的盥洗室！“</p><p>哈利张大了嘴巴。几个月来苦苦寻觅的答案就在他们鼻子底下，这是多么大的惊喜，同时又是多么大的懊丧啊！也是在一瞬间，他的心沉到了谷底，密室位置的确定让一个令人胆寒的思路正在野蛮生长：塞尔温带着不可告人的目的选择今年入学，溜到盥洗室时恰巧遇见他们谋划调查密室，于是将计就计，骗取他们的好感和信任，顺利地在他们眼皮子底下作恶，同时也监视他们的动向。她不是对他会蛇佬腔这件事不停追问吗？后来，赫敏在图书馆找出了真相，她立刻堵住了她的嘴，幸亏她疏忽了，让赫敏留下了宝贵的线索。或许下次她来校医院值班，就要对所有人痛下杀手了！因为曼德拉草距离成熟只剩两周，再不动手，受害者们就会苏醒。</p><p>罗恩一定也想到了，他的脸色顷刻由白转青，目光如炬。“等我一下！”他跳起来，撩开帷幔跑出去，哈利疑惑地从里面探出头。只见罗恩在病房门口停步，细细查看贴在门边的公告栏。“这周和下一周她都不值班！这未免太可疑了。”罗恩回来的时候嘴唇在颤抖。</p><p>“兴许是厄尼报告给麦格教授的缘故？”哈利把那张书页对折两次叠好放进口袋。</p><p>“她会不会要动手杀人了，所以推掉所有值班避开嫌疑？”罗恩一脸惊恐地说。也有可能，哈利感到一阵冷意爬上脊背。</p><p>“接下来我们就去找她，既然她要见我们，我们也当面问个清楚！”哈利突然厌倦了继续在背后东猜西揣，这样只会停滞不前，“麦格教授还要两个小时才能上完课，告诉她一切之前，我们总得做点什么！”</p><p>“她要是能操作密室里的蛇怪，说不定也会很多黑魔法，虽然是二对一，我们行吗？”罗恩惴惴不安地摸摸自己魔杖的断处。</p><p>“我们把地方定得离盥洗室远一点，最好是户外，问题应该不大。”哈利站起来，决心已定，“再去找猫头鹰送信太慢了，不如潜进斯莱特林公共休息室，但愿她还在那里。“</p><p>这一次，幸运女神垂青，帮他们减轻了一分麻烦和风险。刚踏出校医院的门，一只眼熟的猫头鹰就愉快地鸣叫着落到了哈利的肩膀上，伸出系着纸条的腿。它由塞尔温派来，询问他们为何爽约。罗恩赶紧跑去问庞弗雷夫人借了一支笔, 哈利写好回信。“我让她十分钟之后从公共休息室出来，按照原计划，你拿着我的魔杖防着她点儿，披上隐形衣，咱们走。”</p><p> </p><p>“你这件斗篷太方便了。”女孩赞叹道。</p><p>哈利和罗恩到达斯莱特林的公共休息室外时，塞尔温正好推门而出，趁着周围无人巡逻，她迅速钻到他们两个中间。和赫敏不同，塞尔温身上有淡淡的干花的香气，大概来自于衣柜中的熏香。她离得这么近，哈利感到全身不自在，心知更大程度上因为怀疑她正在用天真无邪掩饰叵测居心。他忆起私下讨论时赫敏曾对她的一句评价：出色的演员，他也忆起与她在病房共度的那个下午，她如何伪装不使用魔法清理地上的泥污。罗恩始终虎视眈眈地瞪着她，沉默不语，作为回应，塞尔温微微蹙眉。</p><p>“刚刚什么事情耽搁了？”</p><p>“别在这里说，到了地方再告诉你。”</p><p>三人攀着层层阶梯越走越高，塞尔温终于按捺不住满腹疑惑：“要走这么远吗？一楼有的是空教室啊。”</p><p>“就快到了。”哈利安抚她。</p><p>来到平时上天文课的露天平台，他们脱下隐形衣，罗恩插上门闩，背靠门抱臂站定在那里，审视女孩的目光冷若冰霜。</p><p>“韦斯莱，你干嘛这么看着我？”塞尔温有点不悦。</p><p>罗恩没有回答，看向哈利。明明之前下定了决心，现在哈利却不知道该如何开口，无论真心还是假意，她和他们毕竟融洽相处了几个月。他多么希望女孩先讲要告诉他们的事情，可是她明显察觉到他俩的反常，决意静静等着他说第一句话。夏日的午后，热风送来某个教授正在讲课的声音，云团沉闷而缓慢地在湛蓝的天空行走，在他们身上投下明暗变化的影子。哈利想起还欠她一个解释，深吸一口气说：“抱歉啊，刚才让你干等。我们半路被麦格教授截住了，只好推说溜到校医院看赫敏，没想到她真的允准了，还要作陪，我们不得不去，”他边说边留意塞尔温，当发现她的瞳孔因警觉和急切张大，他不由得心紧缩了一下，马上掏出纸团，“我们在赫敏手里发现了这个。”</p><p>女孩眼睛一亮，接过皱皱巴巴的纸页，飞快地读完，神情由震惊转为钦佩。“虽然是麻瓜出身，格兰杰还是聪慧呢！”</p><p> “‘虽然’是什么意思！”罗恩厉声质问道。</p><p>塞尔温瞟了他一眼，争锋相对：“事实就是如此，麻瓜出身的魔法天赋没有纯血和混血巫师的高。“</p><p>哈利瞥见罗恩手里的魔杖探出了袖口。当他从朋友怒气冲冲的脸上捕捉到一丝感同身受的失望时，也看清了自己过去一直视而不见的一点：赫敏聪明和优秀，塞尔温才稍稍尊重她一些，仅此而已，她骨子里永远认为赫敏是劣等血统。厄尼还是汉娜说过，她讨厌麻瓜出身的贾斯廷，不是吗？她还不熟识赫敏的时候，叫过她泥巴种，不是吗？他忍不住口气很冲地说：“这么多麻瓜出身的遭受袭击，也正合你意？”</p><p>女孩猛地转向他：“你说什么？”</p><p>“有人认为你是斯莱特林的继承人。”哈利冷冷地说。</p><p>塞尔温怔怔地望着他们两个，姿势仿佛石化般僵硬，只有胸脯在激烈地上下起伏。</p><p>“我懂了，你们也在怀疑我。”她的声音尖锐。</p><p>“一点儿也不错，” 罗恩嫌恶地说，“赫敏是我们之中头一个相信你的，你竟然对她下手！”</p><p>“我没有！你们会这么想，准是艾博这个蠢货和你们提了我万圣节晚宴那天离开过校医院的事吧？”</p><p>“她不蠢，她的朋友被袭击了，她这么想可以理解。何况我们不仅仅是因为这个怀疑你。”</p><p>“是吗? 还有什么？“她冷笑一声，挑衅地盯着哈利。</p><p>“你第一次撞见我们的时候，在一个废弃盥洗室里干什么？”</p><p>“我们已经知道哭泣的桃金娘是第一次密室被打开时的受害者了，假设密室入口也在那里，”罗恩用胜券在握的语气地补充，“我们凭什么相信你不是奔着密室去的呢？“</p><p>“真是绝妙的推理呀韦斯莱，可惜我是跟着你们去的！”</p><p>“怎么证明？”罗恩一脸不信。</p><p>塞尔温眼睛眨都没眨：“我在图书馆看见平斯夫人拿给你们《强力药剂》了！你们出了图书馆直接去的盥洗室，我没讲错吧？”</p><p>“你干嘛要跟着我们？”哈利问。</p><p>女孩没有回答，轻蔑地说：“还有吗？其他理由？”</p><p>“所以你的目标从最开始就是《强力药剂》？”罗恩恍然大悟。</p><p> “能不能告诉我们你为何今年才来霍格沃兹？”哈利小心地问。</p><p>“我生病了，去年在家养病。也想让我自证这一点吗？”</p><p>哈利和罗恩对视一下，交换着由探听了不该听的隐私产生的一丝愧疚。</p><p>“赫敏发现了密室的真相，不久后就被袭击了，而你就在那附近，还是第一个报告的人，这么巧吗？”罗恩又鼓起劲头问。</p><p>“你是说我贼喊捉贼？“女孩的脸突然气得绯红，声调也拉高了，”波特是两次攻击的第一目击人，还会说蛇佬腔，你就一点不怀疑他吗？“</p><p>“哈利绝不会伤害赫敏！”罗恩大声反驳，“他不像你脑子里塞满纯血至上的垃圾！”</p><p>塞尔温的神色更加难看，眉毛竖起，双颊紧绷，鬓角有一条青筋隐隐跳动。最终她没有发作，而是从他们身边走开，眺望远处的山峦和湖泊。</p><p>“你们不想问问我到底有什么事着急要见你们吗？“</p><p> “是什么？”哈利突然意识到确实差点忘了他们次此见面的初衷。</p><p>她转过身子，长吸一口气平复情绪：“我最后一次值班的时候，就发现赫敏手里有这个纸团。我想把它弄出来，可是她攥得太紧了，我耗了好久好久，又掰又拽，然而，马上就要成功的时候，庞弗雷夫人来了，我只能赶紧把那个纸团塞回去。那天下班前，我再没找到机会。我本想下一次值班的时候再试试，但是——”她欲言又止。</p><p>哈利回想起方才轻轻松松就取出纸团的事，知道她没有说谎，他问道：“为什么说是最后一次值班？“</p><p>她挖苦地回答：“这要感谢你们亲爱的院长！”</p><p>看来，果然是厄尼向麦格教授报告的缘故。</p><p>“所以，你是想告诉我们纸团的存在？”罗恩半信半疑地问，悄悄收起了魔杖。</p><p>“你们爱信不信吧。我要真是斯莱特林的继承人，你们两个现在已经死透了，”她拨弄了一下头发，嘲笑道，忽然向出口走去，珍珠耳环随之雀跃，“我出来好久了，该回去了。麻烦你们再用隐形衣送我一下，我可不想被巡逻的级长抓到。”</p><p>看来是冤枉了她，哈利想。然而，他却感受不到一丝一毫本该有的歉疚之情，说来奇怪，之前因为在背后揣测她而生的那些歉疚也消弭了，一切都从她坦言坚信纯血统至上那一刻起。理智谴责他怎么可以像达力一样伤害别人后了无歉疚，情感却抗议要向她这样挑战他底线的人道歉。</p><p>“对不起，我们错怪你了。”哈利最后勉强地说。</p><p>“对不起。”罗恩的声音听上去更加勉强。</p><p>塞尔温傲慢地“哦”了一声，哈利不搭理她，对罗恩说：“我们一会儿直接去教工休息室等着麦格教授，她下课后一定会出现。“说着，他把隐形衣披到三个人头上，拔出门闩，突然，塞尔温又开口了，声音恢复了往常的悦耳动听：“我改变主意了，我也去！”</p><p>“你去干嘛？这件事现在已经和你没关系了。”罗恩没好气地说。</p><p>“我要亲眼见证这件事情如何结束。”</p><p>“你一直不回去，你的朋友们会着急的，报告给斯内普，你就吃不了兜着走了。”哈利提醒她。</p><p>“是呀，他们会和我俩一样疑心你就是斯莱特林的玄玄玄孙女。”罗恩嗤笑一声。</p><p>“走吧，走吧，我自有办法应付。”</p><p> </p><p>四周墙面镶着木板的教工休息室里空无一人，只有许多黑木椅子与他们为伴。哈利和罗恩激动地坐不下来，在房间里踱来踱去，塞尔温则文文静静地坐着，背挺得笔直。“对了，待会装作不认识我，“她突然打破沉寂，起身挪到离他们很远的丑陋大衣柜附近的椅子，“以后老师也好，同学也好，有闲人在就要装作不认识我，那句话怎么说来着，‘把秘密带进坟墓里吧！’”说到最后一句，她把食指放在唇前，莞尔而笑。</p><p>“你要怎么解释自己在这里？”哈利问。</p><p>“别担心，我会说我是下课后来找斯内普教授说句话。”</p><p>哈利点点头，再度看向墙上的钟表。时间早就到了，下课的铃声却迟迟没有响起，也没有老师走进来，情况有些蹊跷。</p><p>这时，麦格教授被魔法放大了好多倍的声音在门外走廊上回荡。</p><p>“所有学生立即回到各自学院的宿舍，所有老师到教工休息室来，请立即行动。”</p><p>哈利猛地转过身来，瞪着罗恩和塞尔温。</p><p>“难道又出事了？在这个时候？”</p><p>塞尔温整理着裙角，得意洋洋：“怎么样？我可是寸步不离地跟着你们。”</p><p>哈利反感地白了她一眼，即便知道冤枉她是他们有错在先，她此刻的表现还是好不合时宜，又一个无辜的人被袭击了啊！，</p><p>“我们现在怎么办？回宿舍去？”罗恩惊骇地问。</p><p>““当然了，快走吧！”塞尔温跳起来。</p><p>“不行，”哈利说，目光四下搜寻着，看到了女孩身边的大衣柜。“躲在里面，我们听听是怎么回事，再把我们的发现告诉他们。”</p><p>“你疯了吗？那样老师们会知道我认识你们！”</p><p>“现在不进去，他们马上就要知道了，”好几百人走上楼梯的声音愈来愈响亮，还有不少纷乱的脚步正在接近这个房间，哈利边说边把罗恩跟塞尔温推进了散发着霉味的袍服堆里，“我把隐形衣留给你，我和罗恩出来说明情况，你用它回宿舍，总可以吧？”</p><p>“不还给我们你死定了。”罗恩威胁道，接着他们就大气也不敢出一声，挤在一起争相透过袍子间的缝隙向外窥视。</p><p>教工休息室的门被重重地推开了，老师们一个个走进来，有的满脸迷惑，有的失魂落魄，麦格教授最后一个到达。</p><p>“又出事了，一个学生被怪兽掳走，直接带进了密室。”她哽咽地宣布。</p><p>弗立维教授发出一声尖叫，斯普劳特教授用手捂住嘴巴。斯内普紧握住椅子背，指节发白，问道：“你怎么能肯定？”</p><p>“斯莱特林的继承人又留下了一行字，”麦格教授脸色煞白，仿佛即刻就会晕倒，“写着：她的尸骨将永远留在密室。”</p><p>“是谁？”霍琦夫人双膝一软，瘫坐在一把椅子里。</p><p>“金妮·韦斯莱。“麦格教授说。</p><p>哈利感到身边的衣物颤动了几下，“喂，罗恩！“塞尔温用气声轻轻地惊呼，她伸手扶住正在往下跌落的罗恩。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>